La familia PokeSpe
by SniperGYS
Summary: TERMINADO! - Green y Blue se enfrentan a un mayor problema que ser maestros pokémons: Educar a sus 3 hijos! Lograra Green demostrar porque es el Entrenador con sus hijos: Sapphire, Silver y Black? - OldRivalshipping, Specialshipping, MangaQuestshipping y Teashipping
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Solo dire, lean bajo su propio riesgo :X , no me hago responsable de daños psicologicos por leer mis ideas :x

_Este fic no tiene relación alguna con la historia del manga! Solo fue una loca idea mia de poner a los chicos como familias_

* * *

><p><strong>.: La familia PokeSpe :.<strong>

- Debes estar bromeando!

- Porque estaría bromeando?

- Es que no puedes decirlo en serio!

- Oh por favor, esto ES muy SERIO

_Así es, Green no podía creerse lo que su querida esposa le decía, no podía ser cierto, no! Todo debía ser una broma! Ella no podía!_

- No puedes dejarme así!

- Si, si puedo!

- No puedes!

- Si puedo!

- No puedes!

- Si puedo!

_Sus dos queridos hijos dirigían sus miradas de uno de sus padres al otro sin comprender que ellos eran el motivo, una vez más, de la discusión infantil de sus padres._

- En serio Blue, no puede ser cierto!

- Lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo.

- Para mí lo es!

- No seas exagerado, que tiene de malo que vaya a visitar una tarde a Yellow mientras tu cuidas de los niños?

_Green no dijo nada, como era posible que Blue no lo entendiera?_

- Es que estos no son niños Blue! Son unos demonios!

- Como puedes decir eso? Son unos angelitos! - _Blue tomo al menor de sus hijos en brazos, el pequeño de muy apenas 1 año de edad se acomodó con gusto entre los brazos de su madre._

- Serán unos ángeles... Pero caídos! Solo se portan bien cuando tú estás con ellos.

- Eso es porque no pasas el tiempo suficiente en su compañía, con más razón el que pases toda la tarde con ellos, será lo mejor.

- Por favor Blue... no me hagas esto! - _Pidió otra vez mientras Blue le pasaba al menor de sus hijos sin hacerle caso._

- Sapphire-chan cuida de papi, ok?

- OK! - _Contesto la pequeña de 5 años de manera alegre._

- Y cuida que papi no intente deshacerse una vez mas de Silver-chan, ok? - _Pidió esta vez enviando miradas mortales a Green._

- Yo no quería deshacerme de él, solo quería enviarlo al ejercito! Y era por su bien!

- Que te diviertas!

_Blue cerró la puerta de la casa ignorando a Green, quien solo se resigno dando un fuerte suspiro antes de voltear a ver a su hija de 5 años._

- Y ahora qué?

_Pero de pronto lamento no haber suplicado más..._

- SAPPHIRE BAJATE DE LA VENTANA!

_Green llevaba un buen rato intentando bajar a su salvaje hija de la ventana, pero la niña se negaba a hacerle caso y prefería colgarse de los barrotes más altos._

- Debo pensar algo... Algo... Ah, ya se! - _Green se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y regreso con una pokéball en man_o – Sapphire, si bajas en este instante tú y Silver podrán...! DONDE RAYOS ESTA SILVER?

_El joven busco rápidamente con la mirada al menor, pero no estaba a la vista..._

- Donde lo deje? Donde lo deje? - _Comenzó a correr por toda la casa buscando al niño - _La última vez que lo vi fue... En la cocina!

_Corrió como nunca a la cocina, si algo le pasaba a ese niño por mas mínimo que fuera, sin duda Blue lo descuartizaría, así fuera un ligero chipote, seria hombre muerto. Entro al cuarto rápidamente, pero no veía al pequeño por ningún lado._

- Juro que después de hoy le pongo una correa a los 2!

- CLAAAAAANG -

_Un fuerte ruido metálico le hiso girar, solo para encontrar a quien buscaba, en lo más alto de la alacena, tirando todo lo que encontraba en su camino._

- COMO DEMONIOS LLEGASTE ALLI? - _Green subió a lo que pudo para alcanzar muy apenas a su hijo y bajarlo de donde estaba, para posteriormente mirarle de frente_ - Como se supone que alguien de tu edad subió allí?

_Silver solo le miro, sin mostrar diversión o desconcierto, Green realmente se sentía frustrado con el menor de sus hijos, aunque algo tenía que reconocerle, el pequeño por lo menos no era un Tarzan en miniatura como su hija. Ante su asombro, el menor levanto la mano señalando hacia la puerta que daba a la sala principal._

- Sapphire? Supongo Sapphire te subió allí... Ahí dios... SAPPHIRE!

_Regreso corriendo a la sala mientras se aseguraba de esta vez llevar a su pequeño en brazos, pero al llegar a la ventana, algo le hiso caer repentinamente al piso. Cuidando de proteger el no lastimar a su hijo, Green cayó fuertemente al suelo con un peso extra en su espalda._

- Yaaaaaay!

- Vaya, parece que se divierten!

_Green abrió un ojo para ver quien había hablado sobre el grito de diversión de su hija._

- Hola Green!

- Piérdete Red...

_El recién llegado dejo al niño que cargaba en el suelo mientras le ayudaba a su amigo a quitarse a la niña de encima y a levantarse._

- Ruby!

- Aaaaahhh!

_El nuevo pequeño recién llegado, grito de dolor al ser abrazado fuertemente por la niña de la casa._

- Perdona por entrar así, pero llame a la puerta muchas veces y no abrías.

- Oh lo siento, pero tenía que hacerme cargo de 2 demonios!

- Jaja, tu solo tienes 2... no 4!

- Con estos 2, para que quiero más?

- Aww pero tienes al pequeño Silver, que ternuraaa - _Red abrazo al pequeño que acababa de quitarle a Green._

- No es una ternura, es un demonio! Y por cierto que haces aquí? No deberías estar con Yellow y Blue en tu casa?

- Si pero les dije que iría por el pan! Como Blue comento que te dejo solo con los niños quise venir a hacerte compañía, y traje a Ruby para que Sapphire se distraiga un rato!

- Bueno por lo menos es algo... - _Comento Green viendo como su hija corría a su cuarto junto con un sonriente Ruby_ - Y como están todos Red?

- Bien bien! Pearl gano una competencia de carreras en la escuela! Y Emerald entrara en una competencia de inventos!

- No es muy chico para eso?

- Si pero ya ves que desde los 3 años le gusta armar cosas raras.

- Ah cierto, recuerdo que Blue le regalo unos juguetes para armar y no los soltaba.

- Jaja siii! Y con Diamond... Bueno, Yellow aun se pregunta como algo pequeño puede comer tanto!

- La comprendo, yo aun me pregunto cómo pude tener 2 demonios! Hubiera preferido tener la suerte de Gold!

- Ah jaja, si... Platinum eh? Sin duda salió más a Crys que a Gold.

- Exacto! Pero aquí... Estos 2 no se parecen ni a mí ni a Blue... Bueno, un poco a Blue…

- Y sabes, ayer Gold y Crys fueron a la casa, a Diamond le gusta que lleven a Platinum! Jaja, pero Gold parece que preferiría tener más una niña más activa y no tan seria!

- Le diré que le cambio a Sapphire por Platinum.

- Oh Green, tus hijos son geniales! Además Blue te mataría y lo haría parecer un accidente.

- No es genial Red, digo mira! Ese niño sin duda me odia! - _Comento señalando a su hijo que se encontraba en manos de Red, Silver ni le miro por estar ocupado en su labor de morder el pokégear que Red llevaba puesto en la mano._

- Estas exagerando, es un buen niño - _Le contesto Red mientras acariciaba al bebé en la cabeza._

- Sabes que anoche dormí en la casa del Arcanine por SU CULPA!

- Eh jajaja en serio?

**x-x-x FlashBack x-x-x**

- Son las 3 de la mañana Blue, que haces despierta? - _Pregunto un Green mas dormido que despierto._

- Silver no puede dormir - _Le contesto con el bebé en brazos, Green se sentó en la cama y volteo a verlos, aun sin luz alguna, los ojos color metálicos de ese niño eran muy visibles._

_Green se preguntaba de donde rayos había sacado el niño ese color de ojos? Pero su abuelo, el reconocido Profesor Oak le había dicho que seguramente provenía de la herencia de su tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo de una región muy muy muy muy lejana. Por lo menos sabía a ciencia cierta que ese niño era suyo! Y toda su familia le decía que Silver era una especie de versión mini de él._

- Es tu culpa Green! - _Dijo repentinamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

- Que? Porque? - _Salto de pronto ante la acusación._

- No debiste ponerle a ver esa película de terror de pokémons fantasmas.

- Él no estaba allí - _Forzó la memoria, pero solo recordaba haber tenido a Sapphire sentada en sus piernas comiendo una galleta._

- Claro que si, estaba sentado a tu lado.

- Enserio? No es por nada, pero no hace mucho para notarse! Digo, a veces tengo duda de si está vivo - _Comento a la par que con su dedo picaba levemente el costado de su hijo, cualquier otro niño hubiera reído, pero Silver no reacciono_ - Vez! No reacciona! Y es más, como sabias que no puede dormir? No le escuche llorar.

- No necesita llorar, solo lo se!

- Como?

- Tenemos una conexión especial o algo así, verdad Silver-chan? - _Comento abrazando afectuosamente al bebé, quien al instante regreso el abrazo a su madre con lo que parecía una extrema felicidad, Green estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto cuando un grito llego a ellos desde abajo._

- Sapphire? - _Green se agacho a ver a su hija que había llegado al cuarto, la niña parecía haber llorado._

- ... Fantasmas...

- Lo vez? No vuelvas a ver una película así con ellos - _Le recrimino mientras cargaba a su hija con su mano libre._

- Bueno, ya entendí! - _Blue le dio la espalda para dirigirse de nuevo a la cama, por atrás de ella, Sapphire que sin duda había fingido llorar, chocaba los 5 con el pequeño Silver_ - HEY!

- Que pasa? - _Pregunto Blue girándose a verle._

- No viste que! Que! - _Pero se contuvo, si se lo decía, seguro no lo creería_ - Sabes que lo hacen solo para moléstame.

- Como crees? - _Blue dejo a sus 2 hijos en la cama, quienes al instante se adueñaron del lado del colchón de su padre._

- Y bien? - _Pregunto Green viendo molesto la escena._

- El piso es grande cielo~

- Estas de broma! Quiero mi cama! Si quieren compañía que duerman con el Arcanine, a él no le molestaría entrar a la casa y dormir en un cuarto con ellos!

- Arcanine no volverá a dormir con los niños hasta que le des un baño, mira lo mal que quedo después de tu pelea de ayer con ese Muk.

- Entonces decide! O se van ellos a su cuarto o me voy yo!

_5 segundos después…_

- Haste a un lado! - _Le ordeno a su fiel Arcanine que dormitaba afuera junto con un Granbull._

- Que duermas bien Green~! - _Alcanzó a escuchar que Blue le gritaba por la ventana._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Me odian Red, en serio.

- Jaja, no creo! Verdad que no odias a tu papi, verdad que no? - _Pregunto Red de manera paternal a un Silver que no dejaba de morder cualquier objeto que tuviera enfrente y solo le miraba sin hacer ruido alguno._

- Interpretare su silencio.

- Anda solo es un niño muy callado.

- Pero te juro que nunca le eh escuchado hablar. Según Blue ya sabe decir varias cosas, pero nada!

- Bueno, cuando te conocí tu tampoco hablabas demasiado, se parece a ti en ese sentido.

_Se quedaron viendo a Silver esperando que dijera algo, hasta que un dardo paso por en medio de los 2 y se pego a la pared, ambos voltearon solo para ver como un enjambre de dardos se dirigían a ellos._

- Corre por tu vida Red! - _Pedio Green a la par que cargaba a Silver y se aventaba al suelo para esquivar los dardos, mientras Red se escondía detrás del mueble._

- Por que le compraste una pistola de dardos a Sapphire? Y resalto A SAPPHIRE!

- Yo no fui, fue Blue quien se la dio!

- Cuantos dardos tiene? No puede ser que no se le acaben! - _Pregunto Red mientras esquivaba los dardos de una manera que cualquier actor de Matrix le envidiaría._

- No tengo idea! - _Contesto Green por sobre las risas de una entretenida Sapphire._

_Después de unos minutos, la lluvia de dardos por fin termino, haciendo que Green y Red se apresuraran a quitar el juguete de las manos de la niña._

- Debo advertirle a Blue sobre esto... - _Comento Green mientras ponía la pistola de dardos sobre la cama junto con su hijo menor._

- No deben atacar así a la gente - _Decía Red de manera comprensiva a Ruby y Sapphire que lo miraban con sus clásicas caritas de no saber que habían hecho algo malo._

- Es mejor hacerlo de manera correcta Red - _Se volteo a ver de manera severa a ambos niños _- Si vuelves a hacer algo así Sapphire, te dejare sin ver "Lucha de Pikachus" por todo lo que resta del año!

- ... WAAAHHHHH! - _Sapphire y Ruby comenzaron a llorar ante el tono de voz de Green._

- No seas tan duro Green, ya los hiciste llorar! - _Red se dispuso a cargar a su hijo para calmarle._

- A veces es necesario serlo - _Green se giro para guardar el según él, peligroso juguete, pero al instante un dardo se clavo directo en su frente _- QUE DEMONIOS?

_Los 2 adultos observaron a Silver sentado en la cama mordiendo la pistola, cuya mira de la misma apuntaba directamente a su padre._

- De donde rayos saco el dardo?

- Wow, que buena puntería.

- Que buena puntería ni que nada Red!

- Yaaaay Silver! - _Sapphire se aventó abrazar a su hermano al instante, el cual se fue de espaldas ante el peso de alguien 4 años mayor._

- No le des abrazos de oso Sapphire! - _Pidió Green mientras intentaba que su hija mayor dejara de asfixiar al menor, una vez separados cargo a ambos para mantenerlos alejados _- Uff... Si te doy una galleta te quedas quieta?

- Ok.

_... Un rato después..._

_Sapphire y Ruby comían galletas en forma de pokémons sentados en la sala de la casa, mientras los adultos tenían algo mejor que hacer._

- Si dices "papá", te entrego este peluche de Sneasel! - _Dijo Green mientras movía el peluche enfrente de Silver, quien al instante intento tomar el peludo objeto._

- No, mejor di Pikachu!

- Di Papá!

- Mejor Venasaur!

- Papá!

- Aerodactyl!

- Papá!

- Espeon!

- Papá!

- Snorlax!

- PAPÁ!

- GYARADOS!

- Red! Intento que diga algo sencillo! - _Se quejo Green._

- Pero "papá" es aburrido.

- Y es mejor el que diga a tu equipo? No lo creo.

- Igual parece que no dirá nada - _Los 2 miraron fijamente a Silver quien prefería morder el Pokégear de su padre al no conseguir el Sneasel felpudo._

- No entiendo qué hay de malo con este niño, sencillamente no ahí razón para que no hable!

- Quizás es mudo!

- Pero Blue asegura que ya dice varias palabras.

- Quizas un Rattata le comió la lengua!

- Los Ratatas comen lenguas? - _Pregunto_ _repentinamente Ruby volteando a ver a su padre._

- Si, cuando te portas mal! - _Contesto Green mientras intentaba quitarle el Pokégear a Silver, Ruby se sorprendió y al instante se tapo la boca con ambas manos a modo de protección._

- Ah no es cierto! No le hagas caso Ruby, tío Green solo está jugando! ... Por dios Green eres muy rudo con los niños.

- Y cómo quieres que me porte si debo tratar con una Tarzan?

- Ya lo sé, pero debes ser más comprensivo con ellos.

- Suenas como si fueras mi esposa...

- Y por algo te lo ah de decir Blue... Uhmm, bueno ya debo irme, que debo pasar por el pan, si no será extraño que me haya tardado horas y regrese sin nada!

- Uh bueno.

- Vamos Ruby, despídete de Sapphire!

- Aios sssaa - _Comenzó a decir Ruby antes de terminar en un abrazo mortal de Sapphire._

- Adiós Green, y deja de ser un gruñón con los niños!

- Adiós...

_Una vez que Red se fuera, Green suspiro resignado a pasar el resto del día con sus hijos, se giro a verles, Silver, que por fin había alcanzado al Sneasel felpudo, se encontraba mordiendo el dichoso peluche y Sapphire seguía comiendo sus galletas._

- Cuanto tiempo estarán así de tranquilos?

_Respuesta, no más de 20 segundos._

- SAPPHIRE BAJATE DE ESE MALDITO ABANICO! SILVER! DEJA DE MORDER EL CONDENADO POKÉGEAR! QUE TE BAJES DE ALLI SAPPHIRE! Y TU DEJA DE MORDER! NO SALTES NOOO! _- Green cayo una vez más al suelo para atrapar a su hija antes de que cayera al suelo_ - Eso estuvo cerca... SILVER NOOOO!

_Al instante Green se paro y corrió para detener a su hijo en su intento de morder el cable de corriente del televisor, Green volvió a suspirar pero esta vez de alivio al mantener a Silver en sus brazos y lejos de los cables de electricidad._

- Porque rayos muerdes todo? - _Al instante sintió dos pequeños colmillos clavarse en su brazo_ - ... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

- Jajajaja - _Sapphire comenzó a reír ante la expresión de dolor de su padre._

- Debí... Suponerlo... Te están creciendo los dientes... - _Comento Green intentando aguantar el dolor tras desprenderse de la mordida de su bebé_ - Mejor sigue mordiendo el Pokégear.

_El joven padre, entrenador y líder de gimnasio paso el resto de la tarde corriendo de un lado a otro de la casa deteniendo a sus activos hijos, no podía entender como Sapphire no parecía cansarse nunca. Cada segundo que pasaba con sus pequeños era igual a sentirse más admirado de Blue por controlarles._

- No entiendo como lo hace... - _Dijo levemente mientras le quitaba por centésima vez el cable de corriente a Silver _- No entiendo como Blue lo hace... Y definitivamente no entiendo como Blue te entiende!

- Yaaaaaay! - _Gritaba Sapphire mientras se colgaba del brazo de Green._

- Necesito descansar... - _Green se dejo caer sobre el montón de cojines que Sapphire había hecho en la sala, pero al instante Sapphire se aventó contra él._

- No, Sapphire!

_Sapphire cayó sobre su estomago sacándole el aire, para su suerte había alcanzado a quitar a Silver del camino quien en esos momentos tenía los ojos extremadamente grandes por el temor de terminar bajo el peso de su hermana._

- CUANTO MAS DEBO AGUANTAR ESTO? -

- ...Pa-pá...

_Abrió grande los ojos! Estaba alucinando? Sapphire lo había noqueado y se encontraba en el mundo alterno de sus sueños? Oh todo era real y por fin había escuchado hablar a Silver?_

- Me llamaste papá?

- Pa-pá...

- OH POR DIOS!

_Green abrazo emocionado a Silver, olvidando por completo que Sapphire seguía riendo y saltando sobre su estomago._

...

- Ya regrese~!

_Blue entro a la casa, solo para encontrar en medio del piso de la sala a Green que se encontraba durmiendo con Sapphire sobre su estomago y Silver recostado en su pecho._

- ... GREEN QUE RAYOS PASO AQUI?

_Claro que la conmovedora escena no fue suficiente como para pasar por alto el destrozo de la sala que se encontraba llena de objetos rotos o mordidos y esparcidos por el piso._

- Eh? - _Pregunto Green aun adormilado mientras movía a Sapphire intentando no despertarle._

- Que paso aquí?

- Pues que crees que pasaría? Estos niños son unos demonios!

- Pero no era para que destruyeras la sala!

- Yo no la destruí, fueron ellos! No sé como creías que podía cuidarlos yo solo!

- Pero no estuviste solo todo el rato, sé que Red estuvo aquí con Ruby.

- Uh, como lo sabes?

- Oh jojo, es fácil darse cuenta! Porque más eligió salir con Ruby, si no era para traerlo con Sapphire? Además, esa excusa de "Voy por el pan" y "Perdona que tardara tanto pero la tienda estaba muy lejos" no funciona con Red, digo en frente de su casa hay una panadería! Porque tardaría 2 horas con solo cruzar la calle?

- Ah cierto... Estúpido Red, no sabe dar buenas excusas.

- Sera mejor llevarlos a dormir - _Sugirió Blue mientras cargaba a Sapphire y se disponía a llevarla a su cuarto._

- Sabes... Silver tiene una voz muy fuerte para su edad...

- Eh? Ah por fin le escuchaste!

- Si... - _Green_ _se quedo viendo a su bebé que dormía tranquilo en sus brazos, dejando que una sonrisa de orgullo por su bebé se le notara_ - Quizás no son unos demonios después de todo...

- Por cierto... - _Blue se volteo a ver a Green nuevamente_ - Sera mejor que mañana te tomes el día libre.

- Porque?

- Para que ordenes el desastre que causaste en la sala.

- ... MALDITOS DEMONIOS!

_Su grito despertó a los 2 menores, causando que Sapphire comenzara a llorar y Silver le lanzara una mordida al brazo por cuarta vez en el día._

- GREEN!

- Ups...

_Green decidió, que si sobrevivía a esa noche, sería lo mejor verdaderamente tomarse el día libre y hacer cualquier cosa que su esposa e hijos le pidieran, así eso fuera terminar vestido de Tyranitar el pokémon que vive en las mentes y cantar sus horrorosas canciones frente a sus amigos al día siguiente._

**Finito~**

* * *

><p>Y bueno ahi quedo mi probablemente unico fic de la OldRival, digo no es que no me guste, de hecho me gusta (no tanto como el Chosen, pero me gusta) solo que... no me logro imaginar historia alguna para hacer un fic sobre ellos, excepto este fic.<p>

Digo, elegi a la OldRival porque servia para este fic, Silver seguramente seria mas padre comprensivo debido a su historia, asi que nadie mejor que Green para ser el padre que se frustra con sus hijos xD! Y apoco no quisieran tener a Silver de bebé *-*? Bueno ignoren eso... y Blue no tiene nada contra Green eh, solo que esta en la etapa de enamoramiento con sus hijos xD

Blah, bueno, gracias por leer y soportarlo leerlo completo~

Adieu~

PD: Pueden dejar review sin necesidad de una cuenta por si alguien quiere comentar algo o sugerir algo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Lo de siempre, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos por leer mis ideas :X

* * *

><p><strong>.: Capítulo 2 :.<strong>

_No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad cuando por fin había llegado a su destino, su largo recorrido y sufrimiento por fin seria recompensado! Todo su esfuerzo y espera por fin serian pagados! Se acerco emocionado a la puerta del imponente gimnasio, todos le habían dicho que su líder era el mas difícil de vencer, pero por fin, el día de hoy, él le haría conocer la derrota!_

_Al estar frente a la puerta inmediatamente intento abrirla... solo para notar que estaba cerrada, observo a su alrededor y encontró una nota pegada en la pared:_

"Los servicios del gimnasio no estarán disponibles el día de hoy debido a causas de fuerza mayor (Ataque por 2 pequeños demonios)"

_Por un lado del mensaje y con una letra mas chica se encontraba un mensaje mas…_

"Que parte de no son demonios no entiendes?"

_El entrenador se giro decepcionado a buscar donde pasar el día, ya que todo parecía indicar que el tan afamado líder invencible de ciudad Viridian, ya había sido derrotado por su esposa y 2 hijos._

_..._

_No muy lejos de allí, en la cercana Pallet Town, un grupo de amigos se disponían a tener un improvisado convivio entre familias._

- Ah JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA !

- Cállate o te parto la cara! - _Advirtió amenazantemente, causando solo un aumento de risas._

- Así y que harás? Lanzarme Hyper Beams o "CANTO MORTAL"? JAJAJAJAJA.

- Cierra el pico! - _Volvió a decir mientras se acercaba peligrosamente._

- Ya, ya calma, vamos Green, hazlo por tus hijos - _Pidió Red interponiéndose entre los 2._

- Que quede claro que no lo hago por esos demonios, lo hago para que Blue no me mate por lo de la sala destrozada!

- Bueno hazlo por tu sala entonces! -_ Comento poniéndole la cabeza del traje de "Tyranitar el pokémon que vive en la mente"._

- Esto es estúpido!

- Anda Tyranitar, no debes ser grosero frente a los niños! - _Le dijo empujándolo para que saliera al patio _- Ve y canta!

- Entonces cantemos juntos Gold! - _Declaro Green mientras jalaba a su amigo para obligarle a hacer el ridículo junto con él._

- Que? No! Yo no quiero!

- Si, buena idea, hazlo por tu hija Gold! - _Añadió Red empujando a los 2 hacia el patio. Una vez afuera Red observo a sus hijos, a Sapphire y a Platinum lanzarse hacia Green muy divertidos._

- Eh... pobre Green - _Comento Yellow algo apenada, viendo como sus hijos prácticamente saltaban sobre Green y Gold. Crys que se encontraba a su lado se encontraba igual que ella, en cambio Blue..._

- Jajaja préstame tu cámara de video Yellow! - _En cambio Blue no dejaba de reír, incluso Silver, que se encontraba en brazos de su madre, sonreía ante la escena._

- ... - _Green observo a su hijo menor, tantas veces había intentado hacerle sonreír sin resultado alguno y ahora Silver se reía de su sufrimiento?_ - ... Pequeño demonio!

- Con calma, con calma! - _Pedía Gold intentando quitarse a los hijos de sus amigos de encima._

- Oye Gold, por que no intentas entretener a Silver un rato eh?

- Ah Silver? - _Gold volteo a ver al mencionado, el cual se entretenía mordiendo su Sneasel felpudo para ocultar su diversión_ - Oh claro!

_Antes de dar tiempo a reacción alguna, Gold arrebato a Blue al niño en sus brazos._

- Ey! Espera!

- Yo me encargo de él, Blue! - _Alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo nuevamente en dirección a Green que intentaba quitarse el ridículo disfraz de Tyranitar._

- No Green, no te lo quites frente a los niños! Ah Gold? - _Pregunto al ver como su amigo regresaba abrazando fuertemente a Silver._

- Nos vamos a divertir mucho! - _Decía Gold emocionado mientras aumentaba la magnitud del abrazo, al grado de hacer que el pequeño bebé soltara al Sneasel felpudo que llevaba en manos._

- Ja - _Green vio la escena, Silver al instante volteo a ver a su padre con una mirada de suplica_ - Que te diviertas Silver! - _Fue lo único que dijo antes de recoger al Sneasel y regresar su atención a los demás niños._

- Aaaahhh, adoro a los bebés! - _Comento repentinamente Gold que seguía asfixiando al pequeño Silver._

- Porque no tienes otro?

- Porque el reglamento de los derechos humanos estipula que es mejor el que aya una buena diferencia de edades entre los hijos.

- No ya en serio, porque?

- Crys dijo que primero aprenda a hacerme cargo de la niña...

- Ah jajaja. Me habría gustado tener una niña, pero no me quejo de mis niños! - _Dijo mientras veía a sus 4 hijos que prestaban atención a Green que había comenzado a cantar._

- Yo solo quisiera que Platinum no fuera tan seria como su madre, me recuerda a este - _Comento señalando a Silver quien veía fijamente a Green._

- A quizás tienes razón, si se parecen un poco, pero ella no da miedo - _Dijo Red de manera pensativa._

_Mientras ellos seguían platicando, Blue se entretenia sacando fotos sin parar de su querido esposo que intentaba cantar las canciones de Tyranitar, aunque para todos era obvio que el joven líder de gimnasio no se sabía la letra de las canciones._

- No es eso un poco cruel Blue? - _Pregunto Crys mientras veía a los niños saltar emocionados sobre Green, el cual había caído al suelo por culpa del disfraz._

- Naaa, Green lo está disfrutando!

- Pues no lo parece... - _Volvió a decir tras ver que Green no podía levantarse y Red solo sonreía con la escena en vez de ayudarlo._

- Yo diría que está a punto de estallar... - _Observo Yellow, ya que Green parecía estar usando todas sus fuerzas para no gritar._

- Estará bien, le hace bien que conviva con los niños para ver si se le quita lo gruñón que es con los suyos.

_Después de un buen rato de tortura para Green, llego por fin su salvación._

- Haber niños, ya es hora de que su Tyranotío Green vaya a descansar!

_Blue aparto a los niños para que Green pudiera incorporarse de una manera bastante torpe por culpa del traje._

- Mmm... Green? - _Pregunto mientras le ayudaba a pararse._

- Que?

- Y Silver?

- Debe estar con Gold - _Respondió sin darle importancia._

- ... Oh dios! - _Blue soltó a Green y salió en busca de su bebé, dejando a su esposo en el piso ya que había sido incapaz de levantarse solo._

_Blue encontró a su hijo intentando escapar, de manera nada efectiva, de un sonriente Gold, que parecía mas divertido con los juguetes pokemon que un niño de 5 años._

- Gold, Sueltalo!

- Pero nos estamos divirtiendo mucho! - _Blue observo como Silver le miraba suplicante, el pobre bebé casi a punto de llorar en desesperación de soltarse del abrazo mortal que Gold no dejaba de darle._

- Claro, se nota... - _Comento después de quitarle el bebé a Gold y se regresaba a ayudar a su marido que seguía en el piso._

- Haber niños es hora de comer! - _Llamo Red mientras les ponía una mesa a su tamaño_ - Ah Pearl, ve a traer a Dia.

- Si! - _Su hijo de 7 años salió corriendo en busca de su hermano menor._

- Mmm no entiendo cómo funciona - _Comento Gold viendo un adorno de pidgey que no dejaba de moverse._

- Es un experimento de movimiento perpetuo Gold, Emerald lo hiso en la escuela - _Comento Crys mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su ahijado consentido._

- Waaa como le hiso Red para tener un par de gemelos superdotados? Mira a Pearl, parece ser hijo del correcaminos! y Emerald sin duda lo que no tiene de altura lo tiene de cerebro!

- Bueno, los 2 se parecen más a Yellow, así que seguro lo heredaron de ella... Y tu hija también es muy inteligente para sus 2 años!

- Pero casi no dice nada! En serio que comprendo a Green cada que se frustra con Silver.

- Bueno, dicen que a veces los mayores genios son los que se ocultan bajo su silencio.

- En serio? Oh! PLATINUM LINDA, TE ADORO! - _Comenzó a gritar Gold en dirección a su pequeña hija, la cual al notar los gritos de su padre se giro a verle, sonrió y regreso su atención a Diamond_ - Siii! Platinum será una genio! Y todos sabrán que es mi hija! Jajajaja.

- Y todos dirán cual afortunada fue la niña al parecerse a su madre y no a su padre - _Comento Blue lo más bajo posible, Green comenzó a reír ante eso, Crys sonrió apenada y Gold, para su suerte, no la escucho._

...

- Hueso no se come Sapphire - _Dijo Ruby mientras intentaba quitarle el hueso que Sapphire intentaba morder._

- Papá da huesos al guauguau.

- Mamá no me da huesos... - _Ruby se giro y comenzó a jalar la manga de la ropa de Pearl quien estaba a su lado_ - Verdad que hueso no se come?

- No, aunque seguro Dia lo comería.

- Dia come todo.

- Hueso entonces?

- Tía Crys tiene un Arcanine! Vayamos por él para dárselo! - _Exclamo Pearl sonriendo._

- Sii!

_Los 2 hermanos y Sapphire fueron al instante tras Crys. Cerca de allí Green no dejaba de voltear a ver a Silver cada 30 segundos. Pese a que el niño estaba ocupado mordiendo la cuchara con la que Blue lo alimentaba, sus ojos metálicos no le quitaban la mirada de encima a su padre._

- Te aseguro que está tramando algo Blue!

- Claro que no.

- Claro que sí! No deja de verme!

- Eres su padre, obviamente le gusta verte.

- Pero es obvio que planea una venganza porque lo deje a cargo de Gold!

- No lo creo.

- Claro que si.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- Que no.

- Que si!

- Eres muy exagerado - _Blue desvió la mirada de Green, quien suspiro resignado, el que ella hiciera eso solo significaba que se había cansado de discutir con él. Blue le quito la cuchara a Silver para poder entregarle su vaso especial, pero en ese momento Green alcanzó a distinguir una sonrisa de diversión en el niño._

- ... Conque así quieres jugar eh?

- Y ahora qué? - _Pregunto Blue al notar la extraña mirada de Green._

- Nada, nada - _Dijo antes de perder su mirada en una revista. _

- Comienzo a creer que te estás volviendo paranoico - _Tras terminar de darle de comer, Blue dejo a Silver en la carpeta que Red había colocado en el suelo para los más pequeños. En eso se percato de que Crys estaba rodeada de los niños más grandes, incluida su hija_- Iré a ayudar a Crys antes de que Sapphire haga algo... Cuida bien de Silver!

- Si... - _Le contesto sin siquiera prestar atención por estar leyendo la revista pokémon que Red había dejado en la mesa._

_Silver, comenzó a buscar su felpudo Sneasel con la mirada, solo para no hallar nada... se comenzó a impacientar, sus encías lo estaban matando! La urgencia de morder algo aumentaba cada segundo, por lo que su querido amigo felpudo era necesario. Pero el pokémon de peluche no aparecía por ningún lado. Green, observo la impaciencia de su bebé y sonrió divertido mientras guardaba al felpudo peluche en una de sus bolsas del pantalón._

- Silver-1, Yo-2 ! - _Exclamo levemente de manera satisfecha antes de regresar su atención a la revista._

_Necesitado de morder algo, Silver se dio a la parada y comenzó a moverse buscando algo que morder, hasta el momento que 2 pequeñas manitas, poco más grandes que las suyas, se aferraron fuertemente a su cintura desde atrás. Sin poder reaccionar el pequeño termino en un abrazo colectivo de parte de Diamond y Platinum, los 2 más cercanos a su edad._

- Silchan! - _Platinum aumento el agarre que tenía en Silver con una mano mientras con la otra abrazaba a Diamond, Silver al verse rodeado desistió en intentar huir de ellos._

- Silvee! - _Diamond saco una paleta de la bolsa de su ropa y se la dio._

- ! - _Silver no pudo evitar contener la felicidad, Platinum y Dia si le entendían! Por lo que no dudo en tomar lo que Diamond le daba para por fin clavar sus recién salidos dientes en algo._

- No, Silver! - _Yellow, que mantenía su atención en cuidar a su hijo más pequeño, alcanzó a detenerle de tirar la mordida, causando que el pequeño Silver se le hicieran agua los ojos_ - Ah no, no llores, no puedes comerla con la envoltura! Mira aquí esta!

_Tras volver a recibir de nuevo su dulce, le tiro la mordida al instante, causándole la relajación suficiente como para ignorar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo el que Platinum hubiera vuelto a abrazarlo como peluche mientras jugaba con Diamond._

- Ya, ya aquí esta, aquí esta! - _Dijo Crys sacando una pokéball y dándosela a Pearl._

- Yaaaaaay! - _Los 3 niños salieron corriendo con pókeball en mano._

- De que iba todo esto? - _Pregunto Blue extrañada._

- No tengo idea - _Contesto mientras veía a los niños correr alegres con la pokéball._

- Guaguaaa! - _Sapphire se aventó fuertemente hacia la espalda del pobre Arcanine que acababan de liberar, haciéndole caer al piso por el impacto._

- Ah Hemoshooo! - _Comenzó a repetir Ruby mientras acariciaba al enorme pokémon._

- Abre la boca abre! - _Le insistía Pearl para intentar meterle el hueso._

- Que hacen? - _Pregunto Emerald viendo a sus hermanos._

- Queremos darle el hueso al perro - _Contesto Pearl a su gemelo._

- Oh, genial! - _Exclamo antes de subirse al Arcanine para intentar abrirle la boca con uno de sus extraños aparatos._

- Grruaaaaaaa - _Arcapyon intento llamar a su dueña para que le rescatara de sus pequeños atacantes pero todo fue en vano ya que Crys, Blue y Yellow platicaban animadamente sin prestar atención a otra cosa._

- Ey Green, que bueno que no tuviste que cantar mucho!

- Callate Gold - _Contesto sin separar la mirada de la interesante pokérevista._

- Ah! Esa es la revista donde venia sobre los últimos análisis de crianza? PRESTA! – _Pidió mientras intentaba arrebatarle la revista a Green._

- Espera a que termine de verla!

- Prestaaaa! -_ Los 2 adultos comenzaron a pelear por el objeto._

- Ey ey tranquilos, que pasa? - _Pregunto Red al ver a sus amigos peleando._

- Quiero ver esa revista!

- Pero yo la estoy viendo!

- Ah no la rompan que aun no la eh visto! - _Los 3 comenzaron a pelear por la revista._

- Déjenme verla en paz! Ustedes deberían estar cuidando a sus hijos!

- Mira quien lo dice Green! Porque mejor no te pones a cuidar de Silver

- Silver no necesita que lo cuide, siempre se queda quieto como una piedra!

- Así, entonces donde esta? - _Pregunto Gold sonriendo._

- Esta allí con tu hij... A DONDE RAYOS SE-? - _Green no termino de hablar, ya que Gold le había tapado la boca._

- Callate! Si gritas, Blue se dará cuenta de que volviste a perder a su hijo!

- Mmm cierto... pero estaba allí, con Platinum y Diamond.

- QUE? COMO QUE PLATINUM ESTABA ALLI?

- Que Platinum que Gold? - _Crys, Blue y Yellow se acercaron a ver por qué sus esposos comenzaban a gritar._

- Idiota... - _Comento Green de manera que las chicas no le escucharan._

- Err... que nuestra hija es muy inteligente! Le presumía a Green que nuestra niña es una genio y no una salvaje!

- A quien le llamas salvaje? - _Se apresuro a decir Blue lanzando miradas mortales._

- Esto... aahh... ahhh... - _Gold comenzaba a temer por su vida._

- Ah ya recupere mi revista! - _Exclamo felizmente Red que había arrebatado la revista de las manos de un distraído Green._

- Estaban armando un alboroto por una revista? - _Pregunto Yellow que intentaba entender lo que ocurría._

- Eh jaja si, lo siento cariño - _Le contesto Red sonriendo mientras le enseñaba la revista._

- Oh si, era la revista jeje, no nos hagan caso, mejor deberían ir a detener a esos monstruitos que están torturando a Arcapyon - _Se apresuro a contestar Gold con una falsa sonrisa._

- Eh? - _Las 3 chicas voltearon solo para ver como los niños habían hecho que el Arcanine estuviera boca arriba. Sapphire se encontraba parada sobre el estomago del pokémon mientras cargaba a Ruby para intentar que el niño metiera la cabeza dentro de la boca del enorme pokémon perruno, la cual era mantenida abierta por Pearl y Emerald_- Aaahh!

- Pearl, Emerald noo!

- Sapphire bájalo! - _Las 3 se dirigieron rápidamente a detener a los niños._

- Uff eso estuvo cerca! - _Dijo Gold mientras se relajaba._

- See... mi hijo casi se vuelve comida de pokémon.

- Lo decía por MI, Red! Blue casi me asesina con su mirada!

- Déjense de tonterías, Tenemos que encontrar a Silver.

- Silver? Que ahí de mi Platinum, EEEHH?

- No te preocupes Gold, seguramente Platinum está con mi Diamond.

- Y donde esta Diamond entonces?

- Ah... pues no lo sé, con Platinum jaja!

- Red, mejor guarda silencio y comienza a buscar.

_Y tras la orden de Green, comenzaron a buscar a los 3 pequeños._

- Busque en la lavadora, en el congelador, bajo las piedras y no están!

- Gold... Como demonios van a estar allí?

- Pues no lo sé Green! Son muy pequeños quizás caben!

- Ey...

- Son pequeños pero no tanto como para meterse bajo una piedra!

- Oigan...

- Nunca se sabe! Quizás se encogieron como en las peliculas!

- Chicos...

- Como rayos se van a encoger?

- Green, Gold!

- Pues igual que como se perdieron. Se supone deberías estarlos cuidando!

- Ey!

- Yo solo cuidaba a mi hijo!

- Pero se perdió junto con mi niña, así que también es tu culpa!

- YA ESCUCHENME! - _Los 2 voltearon a ver a Red sorprendidos_ - Uff por fin.

- Que pasa?

- Ya los encontré.

- A quienes? - _Pregunto Gold confundido._

- Como que a quienes? Pues a los niños! - _Red los guio al área del jardín que se encontraba por un lado de la casa_ - Aquí están!

- ... AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW que lindoo - _Comento Gold viendo la escena frente a él._

- Si, los niños son muy lindos!

- Ah, yo me refería al Pichu que tuvieron tus Pikahus, Red - _Dijo mientras señalaba al bebé pokémon que se encontraba allí presente._

- ... Ah... si también...

- Tontos... - _Comento Green mientras se agachaba para cargar a Silver, quien se encontraba dormido entre los brazos de unos dormidos Platinum y Diamond_ - Vamos Silver.

- No los despiertes Green aawwww - _Termino de decir Red cuando vio que Diamond se paraba y bostezaba._

- Como es que siempre terminan estos 3 juntos? - _Pregunto Gold viendo a los niños._

- Yellow dijo que quizás Platinum y Diamond juegan a ser los papas de Silver!

- Eh y porque mi hija con tu hijo? Ella debe buscarse a alguien famoso, porque ella será famosa!

- Ahi Gold, son niños, déjalos jugar como quieran... Y quien dijo que mi niño no será famoso?

- Por lo menos sabemos que no será un vándalo como este - _Dijo Gold mientras señalaba a Silver, quien al ver un objeto muy cerca de él, se dispuso a morderlo sin dudarlo_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

- Genial! - _Green abrazo a Silver tras desprenderlo de la mordida que le habia dado a Gold._

- Ahh maldita sea Green! Tus hijos son puras bestias! - _Exclamo Gold mientras agitaba su dolida mano._

- Creo que cada vez me agradas más - _Comento Green, mientras chocaba los 5 con su pequeño hijo._

- Jaja, eso te pasa por hablar así de otros Gold - _Dijo Red mientras cargaba a Diamond y le daba a Gold a cargar a Platinum._

- Humm y ahora no solo tendré que cuidar lo que diga enfrente de Blue, si no también frente a su hijo!

- Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con un Oak! - _Exclamo Green orgullosamente antes de comensar a regresar al patio principal de la casa._

- No vuelvan a hacer eso, entendieron?

- Siii - _Contestaron Pearl y Emerald viendo inocentemente a su madre._

- Y no intentes hacer que un pokémon se coma a Ruby, ok Sapphire?

- Pero Wawa no iba a comer Ruby, queríamos pelota que se comió.

- Pelota? - _Crys miro al pobre Arcanine que se encontraba impaciente dentro de su pokéball_ - Uh... creo que tendré que llevarlo al centro pokémon de regreso a casa...

- Buena idea, regresemos a casa que necesito una vacuna, contra la RABIA! - _Termino de decir Gold que acababa de llegar._

- Que te paso en la mano Gold? - _Pregunto Crys mientras le veía la mano._

- Silver me mordió!

- Pero como que te mordió?

- Eso le paso por hablar mal de mi hijo - _Contesto Green mientras devolvía el Sneasel felpudo a Silver, quien lo recibió contento._

- Oh Green, por fin te llevas bien con Silver! - _Dijo Blue mientras se aventaba contenta a Green para abrazarle._

- Hum, nadie se mete con los Oak... - _Respondió apenado mientras desviaba la mirada de sus amigos._

- Comienzo a pensar que en esa familia todos son unos salvajes! - _Dijo Gold para aprovechar que ni Blue ni Green prestaban atención por estar en la escena familiar más melosa que les hubieran visto sus amigos._

- No digas eso Gold.

- Ah tampoco es que me estén prestando atención - _Agrego señalando a sus 2 amigos que no cortaban su cariñoso abrazo._

- Oigan, porque no vamos a algún lado mañana? - _Pregunto repentinamente Red._

- Eh? pero yo tengo que ir al Gimnasio - _Comento Green apartándose un poco del abrazo de Blue._

- Pues trabaja medio día Green! Así vamos de tarde!

- Si, porque no vamos al Safari? - _Pregunto Yellow mientras le daba una galleta a su hijo menor._

- Buena idea Yellow!

_De regreso a casa, Green no dejaba de preguntarse sobre el cuando sus amigos o familia le dejarían ejercer su profesión de líder de gimnasio como se debía._

- Oh vamos, tienes la suerte de ser tu propio jefe, digo si te sientes mal puedes auto descontarte el sueldo!

- Estas de broma? Si me bajo el sueldo como se supone que pague todos los destrozos que estos 2 monstruos hacen? – _Le pregunto mientras veía a la niña que llevaba de la mano._

- Ve el lado bueno, podrás ver si le encuentras un Sneasel de verdad a Silver.

- Porque un Sneasel?

- Porque creo que le gusto mucho ese peluche que le diste - _Respondió mientras veía al bebé en sus brazos, Silver dormía tranquilo mientras abrazaba su felpudo peluche._

- Si le das uno de verdad va a querer morderlo! Digo, mira que mordió a Gold.

- No lo hará, nunca ha mordido al Arcanine o alguno de los otros pokémons y ya se le pasara la etapa de morder todo.

- Uhmm... bueno está bien, supongo tendré que buscar algo para Sapphire también - _Agrego al ver que su hija le veía emocionada por la idea de ir a buscar pokémons._

- Perfecto! Que pokémon te gustaría tener Sapphire-chan? - _Le pregunto Blue a su emocionada hija._

- Tylanitar!

- EH!

- Buena idea! Y podremos llamarlo TyranoGreen!

- QUE?

- Tyranopapá!

- CLARO QUE NO!

- Aaahh papá evoluciono!

- Sapphire-chan, huyamos antes de que tu padre comience a lanzar Hyper Beams!

- Yaaaay! - _Blue tomo a su hija de la mano y comenzaron a correr en dirección a su casa mientras reían._

- BLUEE!

_Green corrió detrás de ellas, tenía que admitirlo, prefería jugar un rato con su familia a estar todo el día aburriéndose en el gimnasio, donde solo se divertía cuando destrozaba a otros entrenadores..._

_ En algún lugar de ciudad Viridian, un joven entrenador pasaba la tarde emocionado._

- Siii mañana iré por mi batalla de gimnasio!

**Da end~**

* * *

><p>No llegue a pensar que en serio escribiría un segundo cap… y para acabarla se me ocurrió algo para hacer incluso un tercer capítulo… jojo si sigo con ocio en el trabajo y alguien quiere leerlo, pues entonces escribiré el tercer cap.<p>

Aunque lo que más ganas tengo de escribir es mi mega idea de fic (en el que llevo pensando más de 3 años Lol) basado en Pokémon Special pero que es Semi AU, es decir, con elementos que ocurren en el manga pero con una trama que nunca ocurriría en el manga ya que tendría elementos del juego de Pokémon Colosseum y cosas así todas raras.

Pero en fin… regresemos a este fic pues, ah see, más que nada quería este cap, para poder usar un poco a los demás personajes, ahora si incluía a los 13! No me atrevo a meter a Black y compañía porque aun desconocemos mucho de ellos, así que solo serán estos 13, y las familias son más o menos así:

Green & Blue: Sapphire (5 años) y Silver (1 año y es él más parecido al tatara tatara tatara tatara…tatara abuelo no conocido y lejano de Green)

Red & Yellow: Pearl y Emerald (7 años… no creen que sus peinados se parecen un poco xD? Y si, Emerald es chaparro, nadie se lo quita… son gemelos no idénticos xD), Ruby (5 años) y Diamond (2 años)

Gold & Crystal: Platinum (2 años)

No sé en qué edad considerar a Green y cía. pero tienen la suficiente edad como para que Red tenga hijos de 7 años y aun se les pueda considerar jóvenes xD. Ah bueno creo que ya es todo aquí, si escribo un tercer cap prometo poner más interacción entre Green y Blue, pero prefiero ponerlos por separado porque así Green puede frustrarse con sus hijos asdfdsa xD… pero si habra mas interacción... Ok, eso es todo…

Gracias por leer mis locuras nacidas del ocio

**Adieu~**

PD: Si, estoy escribiendo y subiendo esto desde la oficina del trabajo Lol

2°PD: Pueden dejar review sin necesidad de una cuenta por si alguien quiere comentar algo o sugerir algo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:**Y sigo sin hacerme responsable de daños psicológicos por leer mis ideas :X

**Nota:** Ya se que en los Safaris no ahi los pokémons que e puesto aqui... pero si esto ya es una historia bien retorcida no afecta nada que yo retuersa los safaris de los juegos de pokémons.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Capítulo 3 :.<strong>

- AAHHHH! NO PUEDE SER! ME QUEDE DORMIDO!

_El joven entrenador aventó el Pokégear que sonaba en su mano, se levanto, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía del centro pokémon. Corrió por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al imponente Gimnasio a las afueras de la ciudad._

- Siiii! Por fin después de todo el viaje desde Johto podre pelear en este gimnasio! - _Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acomodaba su gorra azul._

_Al llegar ante la puerta se dispuso abrirla temblando de la emoción, solo para no poder moverla ni un poco..._

- Que? Porque no se abre?

-Oye jovencito, quieres que te enseñe a capturar un pokémon? - _Pregunto un anciano que pasaba por allí._

- Claro que no! Yo ya soy uno de los mejores entrenadores de mi ciudad! No necesito eso! Solo quiero pelear con el líder de esta ciudad! - _Volvió a gritar mientras volvía a empujar la puerta que seguía sin moverse._

- Oh, me temo que no será posible, el joven líder cerro temprano el día de hoy.

- QUE? POR QUÉ?

- Mmm, se fue rápidamente tras vencer a algunos entrenadores, solo sabemos que se fue diciendo algo sobre unos pequeños demonios... al parecer los fantasmas de ciudad Lavander han vuelto a escapar jejeje.

- ... No puede ser! - _El joven entrenador comenzó a darse de topes con la pared del gimnasio_ - Porque no me levante temprano, Por qué?

- Tranquilo chico, mañana abrirá de nuevo.

- Ya sé lo que hare! No me moveré de aquí hasta que tenga mi batalla!

_Y tras decir eso, el joven entrenador desempaco sus artículos para acampar y se sentó frente a la puerta del gimnasio dispuesto a acampar allí mismo, de esa forma tendría que toparse con el líder en algún momento y aunque le llevara días o meses, él esperaría allí sentado por su anhelada batalla._

_Lejos de allí, en la región de Johto, el tan buscado líder de gimnasio intentaba encontrar el punto bueno de haberse dejado convencer por su familia sobre la idea de ir al nuevo Safari Pokémon._

- Porque acepte Dios... no entiendo porque acepte! - _Exclamo cansado. Blue, que iba tomada de su brazo derecho tenía rato ignorándole ese tipo de comentarios. Sapphire, su hija mayor, no dejaba de colgarse de su brazo izquierdo y Silver, quien no dejaba de girar a cada rato viendo las cosas a su alrededor, iba sentado en sus hombros sin dejar de agarrarse de la cabeza de su padre._

- Linda escena familiar - _Comento Gold al ver a los recién llegados, recibiendo una mirada de frustración de Green como respuesta._

- Buenas tardes - _Saludo Crystal mientras se acercaban a los recién llegados._

- Hey no puedo creer que le ganamos a Red y Yellow! Y eso que Green se tardo en cerrar el gimnasio- _Comento Blue al notar que aun no estaban todos._

- Creo que se les hiso tarde.

- Ey Green, y este niño? - _Pregunto Gold mientras veía al niño de 6 años que iba tomado de la mano de Blue._

- Es mi sobrino, Wally. Mi hermana iba a estar muy ocupada en el trabajo y Bill salió a dar conferencias con mi abuelo, así que me lo dejaron.

- Ah, hola nene! - _Dijo mientras le daba la mano al niño, el cual tímidamente tomo su mano_ - Vaya, todos en tu familia son tan callados o qué?

- Ah, ya quisiera que todos fueran silenciosos - _Comento mientras cambiaba su mirada a Sapphire que se había soltado de su brazo y corría por todos lados junto con Platinum._

- Deberíamos ir viendo para entrar - _Sugirió Crystal mientras detenía a Platinum y la tomaba de la mano._

_Se acercaron a la entrada del lugar la cual ya se encontraba llena de gente, al ver la cantidad de visitantes que había, Green lamento haber aceptado el paseo, seguramente entre tanta gente sus hijos se perderían y peor aún, perderían a su sobrino también!_

- Jaja, no creo que se pierdan Green - _Comento la persona que se acerco desde atrás, haciendo que Green saltara del susto._

- Rayos Red, no me asustes.

- Green, ten cuidado con Silver! - _Pidió Blue al ver como Green había reaccionado con la llegada de sus amigos._

- Como sabias lo que pensaba? - _Le pregunto mientras se cercioraba de que Silver no fuera a caerse._

- No sé, solo pensé que seguramente te preocuparías por algo así, digo, es tu estilo.

_Después de lograr entrar al lugar abarrotado de gente, Yellow se dispuso a leer las reglas que les habían dado en el folleto de instrucciones._

- Aquí dice que podemos llevar un pokémon caminando con nosotros pero que no se admiten peleas.

- Genial! - _Exclamo Red mientras sacaba una pokéball y liberaba a su Pikachu._

- Solo podemos usar pokéballs pertenecientes al safari y la carnada para atraer pokémons.

- Carnada para pokémons? Uh... y yo que pensaba que eran las botanas de bienvenida... - _Comento Gold mientras veía la bolsa en sus manos._

- Por dios Gold, compórtate por un día - _Le pidió Crys al ver que en efecto, la bolsa de carnada estaba vacía._

- También dice que debemos tener bien vigilados a los niños para que no hagan enojar a los pokémons salvajes.

- Bien, pues eso ya no lo hicimos!

- Porque lo dices Blue? - _Pregunto Yellow mientras separaba su mirada del folleto para verla._

- Porque los niños ya no están aquí!

- QUE?

_Todos voltearon a ver a su alrededor, y en efecto, los únicos niños presentes eran Silver que seguía en los hombros de Green y Wally que iba tomado de la mano de Blue._

- No que no se iban a perder Red?

- Ahhh no se qué paso! - _El Pikachu en su hombro comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos para llamar su atención_ - Que ocurre Pika?

- Piiika! - _El pequeño ratón eléctrico señalo hacía enfrente._

- Los niños deben estar por allí - _Comento Yellow al ver la insistencia del pequeño pokémon._

_Guiados por el pokémon, emprendieron su camino hacía dentro de la zona safari. No habían recorrido gran camino cuando alcanzaron a escuchar las voces de sus hijos, apresuraron el paso solo para encontrar a los niños alrededor de un Kangaskhan que se encontraba desconcertado por tener a Sapphire sobre su cabeza._

- Sapphire! - _Blue soltó a Wally para acercarse a tomar a su hija, el pokémon salvaje ni siquiera se movió mientras le quitaban a la niña de encima, al contrario, se dio a la huída tan solo tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo._ - Estas bien?

- Si! - _Respondió felizmente, los demás niños se veían desilusionados de que el pokémon se hubiera marchado. Mientras los mayores se encargaban de dar indicaciones a los demás niños, Silver no dejaba de voltear de un lado a otro. _

_Cerca de allí un pequeño pokémon obscuro veía curioso la escena por lo que decidió acercarse para ver mejor. Se subió aun arbusto cercano y asomo la cabeza para observar, solo para toparse con la mirada penetrante de 2 ojos color metálico._

_Silver se sorprendió, observo al pequeño ser que acababa de llegar y de pronto volteo a ver al peluche que llevaba acomodado sobre la cabeza de su padre, no había duda, ese ser obscuro era igual que su felpudo amigo! Se emociono... ese pequeño pokémon que le veía, seria igual de suave que su peluche? Estiro su mano para tocarlo._

_El Sneasel se sorprendió también, nunca había visto un humano pequeño, se acerco mas. Al ver que su objetivo quería alcanzarlo, intento darle la garra de manera afectuosa._

- Sube al Charizard, Silver! - _Green, sin haber notado que un Sneasel se les había acercado, bajo a Silver de sus hombros y lo sentó en la espalda del pokémon dragón que tenía por un lado. Silver se giro hacía el arbusto solo para notar que el pequeño pokémon obscuro había desaparecido y ante eso se dispuso a hacer algo que hacía mucho no hacía..._

- WAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

_... Todos giraron desconcertados al darse cuenta que Silver había comenzado a llorar repentinamente y al instante contuvieron la respiración. Charizard temió por su vida... acaso él le había llorar? De ser así tenía mucho que temer, la primera y última vez que ese niño había llorado, todos lo lamentaron terriblemente, ese día de hecho, todos habían aprendido que no debían, por nada del mundo, hacer llorar a Silver, o se las verían cara a cara con los potentes Hydro cañones del Blastoise de Blue. _

- Green! Qué rayos le hiciste? - _Exclamo al instante Blue, mientras tomaba a Silver en sus brazos e intentaba calmarlo._

- Y... Yo...Yo no hice nada! - _Respondió el joven líder temiendo por su vida_ - Solo lo subí a Charizard! - _El mencionado pokémon al instante se agacho escondiendo temeroso la cabeza bajo sus alas, pero para su suerte y asombro de todos, Blue no hiso nada más que calmar a Silver, quien se abrazo fuertemente a ella._

- Mmm que raro, que le paso entonces? - _Fue lo único que dijo mientras acariciaba a Silver para calmarle, todos respiraron con tranquilidad, principalmente Green y Charizard, al ver que Blue no culparía a nadie._

- Quizás un pokémon le asusto Blue - _Comento Yellow con un gran tono de alivio en su voz._

- Supongo...

- Uh bueno, que haremos entonces? - _Pregunto Gold para cambiar de ambiente._

- Este, pues busquemos pokémons para los niños, a eso vinimos no?

- No Red, vinimos porque tú no quisiste ir a trabajar.

- No es cierto Green! Lo hice por los niños, si no, no hubiera sugerido venir al Safari!

- Pero fue Yellow quien sugirió venir aquí - _Comento Blue mientras volvía a sentar, a un ya calmado Silver, en la espalda de Charizard._

- ... Ok soy pésimo para las excusas, contentos?

- No.

- Gracias por el apoyo Green. - _Dijo Red de manera sarcástica._

- Es un placer.

- Agh bueno, pero igual busquemos pokémons.

- Vamos por Tylanytar! - _Pidió Sapphire de manera animada mientras jalaba del pantalón de Green, los demás niños parecían emocionados también._

- Tugaaa! - _Diamond señalo un pequeño pokémon verde que paso lentamente por enfrente de ellos._

- Ah un Turtwig! - _El pequeño pokémon intento huir al ver que muchas personas le veían, pero era tan lento que Red lo alcanzo y lo cargo sin problema alguno_ - Ya te tengo!

- Red! Debes atraparlos con las pokéballs, no con las manos! - _Le regaño Crystal, al ser la experta capturadora de todo Johto, le parecía un sacrilegio que no atraparan pokémons como debían. Gold rió ante eso, por primera vez no era él quien recibía los regaños de su esposa._

- Pero igual lo atrape - _Respondió mientras le daba el pokémon a Diamond, quien se fue de espaldas ante el peso de la tortuga pokémon, pero en vez de llorar solo se río divertido._

- Mejor mételo a una pokéball Red, pesa mucho para él - _Dijo Yellow mientras ayudaba a su hijo a pararse._

- Mmm, mi hija es una princesa! Y las princesas tienen ponis! Así que hay que buscarle un poni! - _Gold tomo el folleto que les habían dado y reviso la lista de pokémons_ - Que te parece este princesita? - _Le pregunto a Platinum mientras señalaba la foto de un Stantler, al instante Platinum hiso un movimiento de negación._

- Eso no parece para nada un Poni, Gold! - _Le reprendio Crystal viendo al pokémon que Gold señalaba._

- Pero es lo más parecido que encontré!

- Existe uno llamado Ponyta, sabias?

- Ah! Es cierto! Te gusta este? - _Volvió a preguntar señalando a otro pokémon del folleto, Platinum asintió_ - Entonces iré a buscar este!

- Iras a la zona de pradera entonces, pueden llevarse a Pearl y Emerald con ustedes?

- Claro Red, nosotros les ayudamos! - _Contesto Crystal sonriendo._

- Yaaaaay! - _Los 2 niños se unieron rápidamente a la familia de Johto._

- Iras a buscar un Tyranitar Green? - _Pregunto Red de manera que solo él le escuchara._

- Ni loco me acerco a esas bestias con mis hijos! Buscaremos un Larvitar, es menos peligroso.

- Ok, puedes llevar a Ruby contigo?

- No cre- _Se detuvo al ver que Red le ponía a Ruby en las manos._

- Bien entonces nos vemos aquí dentro de unas horas! - _Red tomo a Yellow de la mano, cargo a Diamond que se encontraba emocionado con la safariball en sus manos, y salió huyendo lo mas rapido que pudo sin darles tiempo a sus amigos y familia de reaccionar._

- ...

- Acaba de dejarnos la responsabilidad de sus hijos, verdad? - _Pregunto el experto criador._

- See...

- Y decías que Red era pésimo para las excusas, eh Green?

_Un rato después de separarse de Gold y su pequeño ejército, Green caminaba por la zona de jungla del safari, buscando algún pokémon para su sobrino. _

- Green...

- Dime

- Que buscamos exactamente? - _Pregunto Blue que iba detrás de él, cuidando a Sapphire y Ruby que caminaban tomados de la mano (oh mejor dicho, Sapphire jalaba a Ruby) entre los 2 adultos._

- Pues no lo sé, que es lo que te gusta Wally? - _Pregunto al niño que llevaba tomado de la mano._

- Algo verde!

- Algo verde? Mmm… hay muchos pokémons verdes por aquí, capturemos lo primero que veamos entonces.

_Silver, que iba en la espalda de Charizard, no dejaba de buscar al pequeño pokémon obscuro que había visto cuando llegaron, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Se escucho un ruido entre los árboles, Silver giro con la esperanza de ver al pokémon de nuevo, pero su emoción desapareció al ver pokémons diferentes que les veían maléficamente._

_Charizard volteo a ver de dónde venía el ruido, y noto la presencia de varios Spinaraks y Ariados que amenazaban con atacarles en cualquier segundo, por lo que se disputo a freír a quien quiera que intentara hacer daño a la familia de su dueño._

- Charizard No! - _Green le cerró la boca al notar que el pokémon se disponía a lanzar un ataque de fuego_ - No debes pelear aquí!

- Eh... Green...

- Que ocurre? - _Noto que Blue señalaba algo entre los árboles, por lo que miro hacia ese lugar, para encontrarse también con el montón de pokémons insectos que ya estaban preparando sus ataques._ - Ahí dios, corre!

_Green tomo a Blue y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, Charizard volaba a su lado huyendo de los diversos ataques de los pokémons que iban detrás de ellos. Tan solo tuvo oportunidad, Green se tiro hacia un lado junto con Blue para perderse de la visión de los pokémons, mientras que Charizard intentaba ocultarse entre los arbustos y árboles. Para su suerte los pokémons insectos siguieron de frente._

- Creo que comienzo a odiar esa regla de no poder pelear con los pokémons - _Comento Green mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Blue._

- Green! - _Le llamo Blue de manera asustada mientras lo jalaba de la camisa._

- Q…u…e? – _Intento decir mientras Blue lo zarandeaba._

- Donde están los niños?

- Eh? - _Green miro a ambos lados, su hija, su sobrino y el hijo de su mejor amigo, no estaban allí. Volteo a ver a Charizard, el pokémon parecía asustado mientras veía el peluche de Sneasel en su mano... Silver tampoco estaba._ - Ay no...

_Sneasel regresaba tranquilamente con su manada, ese día había sido muy extraño para él, primero muchos humanos ruidosos habían intentado atraparlo y luego un enjambre de pokémons insectos, que fueron asustados por un sujeto ruidoso con gorra y googles, habían comenzado a atacar a cualquier cosa con vida, pero lo más extraño sin duda era... que ese __pequeño __humano no dejaba de seguirlo! Seguramente en algún momento se cansaría, así que decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su camino._

- Tylanitar! - _Sapphire, se encontraba sobre un árbol señalando una pequeña montaña que fungía como hogar para los pokémons más grandes del Safari, veía un pokémon grande de color verde._

- Sapp bajaaaa - _Ruby, que en ese momento era cargado por Sapphire, no dejaba de insistir en que la niña le bajara a tierra firme._

- Vamos allá - _La niña salto del árbol y comenzó a correr en dirección a la montaña llevando a Ruby con ella._

- Sapphire! - _Wally corrió tras su prima al ver que se alejaba._

- Tylanitar Wally ! - _Los 2 niños vieron lo que Sapphire señalaba, un enorme Tyranitar se encontraba entre varios Salamances y Dragonairs. Los 3 se acercaron a ellos, al ser pequeños los enormes pokémons no parecían notarles._

_Mientras Sapphire y compañía intentaban llegar ante el enorme pokémon verde; en un lugar cerca de la montaña, Silver se sentía en el paraíso... en el paraíso Sneasel! A su alrededor se encontraban muchos pokémons obscuros que le veían curiosos. El más pequeño de los pokémons allí presentes, y al que había estado siguiendo, se acerco; Silver intento tocarlo de nueva cuenta, por lo que Sneasel se acerco hasta dejar que el niño le tocara, sin saber porque exactamente, Sneasel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el niño le sonrío._

_Green iba sobre Charizard buscando lo mas rápido que podía, por algún lado debían estar los niños y lo más seguro es que se encontraban haciendo destrozos, o al menos Sapphire lo estaría haciendo. Blue que iba detrás de él le toco el hombro para llamar su atención._

- Mira allí - _Blue señalo hacía un lado, los 2 vieron una montaña._

- Vamos para allá, seguramente están buscando a ese dichoso Tyranitar - _Charizard aterrizo al pie de la montaña_ - Sera mejor buscar desde abajo, no creo que avanzaran mucho.

- No sé, siendo Sapphire seguramente cargo a Ruby y a Wally y los subió a la cima...

- Tienes razón, eso suena muy posible - _Los 2 comenzaron a revisar el área, pero Charizard les detuvo señalando hacia un lado de la montaña en el que muchos pokémons obscuros y pequeños se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un niño pequeño y pelirrojo._

- Silver! - _Los 2 se adentraron entre todos los pokémons hasta alcanzar un Weavile que cargaba a Silver en su espalda._

- Bueno, por lo menos estuvo feliz aquí... - _Comento Blue mientras tomaba a Silver, los pokémons a su alrededor veían todo de manera desconcertada._

- Mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que decidan atacar - _Green tomo a Blue y comenzó a alejarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la manada de pokémons por si intentaban atacarles, pero los pokémons se veían mas desilusionados que enojados._

- No ibas a capturar un Sneasel? - _Pregunto al ver que Silver parecía triste de que lo separaran de los pokémons._

- Me interesa más encontrar a los niños primero.

- Awww Green que tierno eres, te preocupas por los niños.

- Me preocupa que mi hermana y Yellow me maten por perder a sus hijos!

- Claro, como tú digas darling - _Le contesto mientras tomaba a Green del brazo y continuaban buscando._

_Su búsqueda no duro mucho tiempo, ya que los gritos de Ruby y Wally se hicieron cada vez más notorios, siguiendo el sonido lograron llegar hasta ellos, solo para encontrar una escena que no esperaban, Sapphire se encontraba sobre un Dragonair que sin duda alguna, estaba inconsciente._

- Que paso aquí? - _Pregunto Green al acercarse a los niños._

- Tylanitar se fue! - _Exclamo Ruby señalando hacia donde al parecer había huido el pokémon._

- Sapphire ahuyento los pokémons! - _Agrego Wally emocionado._

- Porque eso no me sorprende? - _Comento Blue viendo a su hija._

- Sera mejor irnos, no vaya a ser que regrese el Ty... - _Y como si Green lo hubiera invocado, Tyranitar regreso en ese instante, acompañado de varios otros pokémons y para horror del joven líder de gimnasio, ninguno de los pokémons parecía muy feliz que digamos._

- Tylanitar!

- No Sapphire!

_Green alcanzo a detener a su hija antes de que se acercara al enorme pokémon. Tyranitar se dispuso a atacarlos pero un pequeño rayo negro lo detuvo. Green, que había abrazado a Sapphire para protegerle, volteo a ver que había detenido el ataque, en frente de él se encontraba un pequeño Sneasel inconsciente._

- Un Sneasel? Nos habrá segui-

- WAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!

_Los pensamientos de Green se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho a Silver comenzar a llorar nuevamente, su hijo no dejaba de señalar al pequeño pokémon en el suelo._

- Oh oh... - _Green se giro a ver con miedo a Blue._

- Nadie... hace llorar a Silver! - _Blue saco una pokéball de la que se libero un Blastoise._ - Blasty, Hydro Cannon!

- ... - _Green solo pudo llegar a pensar una cosa: Ese Tyranitar tenía los segundos contados._

_Un rato después, todos se habían vuelto a reunir..._

- En serio Green, te pido que cuides a mi hijo y me lo regresas con una herida en la cabeza? – _Comento Red de manera acusadora ante lo que Green acababa de contarles._

- Cállate Red! En primer lugar yo no acepte cuidar a tu hijo, tú me lo dejaste! Y en segundo lugar no es nuestra culpa que una manada de Tyranitars, Salamances y Dragonites se nos fueran encima y que tu hijo saltara frente a ellos cuando atacaron a mi hija!

_... Todos se habían reunido en la enfermería del Safari donde se encargaban de curar las leves heridas de Green._

- Ya Red, tampoco fue tan grave - _Le dijo Yellow mientras cargaba a Ruby que comía una paleta, el niño parecía no darle importancia al vendaje que llevaba en la frente._

- Y por lo menos lograste atrapar un Tyranitar? - _Pregunto Gold._

- No, estábamos más preocupados en correr por nuestras vidas… y en correr del encargado del Safari que quería echarnos porque Blue ataco a los pokémons con Blasty…

- Pero capturaste algo para Sapphire? - _Esta vez fue Crys quien pregunto._

- Claro que sí, no pienso volver a este lugar, así que era mejor hacer todo de una vez - _Green saco una safariball y se la dio a su hija._

- No Tylanitar... - _Dijo Sapphire de manera triste tras ver al pokémon._

- No Sapphire, este es un Aron, mira evoluciona en un pokémon parecido a Tyranitar! - _Le explico señalandole una imagen de un Aggron que venía en uno de los folletos, al verlo, Sapphire le sonrió._

- Hoy estas muy tierno Green! - _Comento Blue mientras le revolvía el cabello a su esposo._

- Y aquí está el de Wally - _Continuo diciendo mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Blue le despeinaba más de lo normal_ - Se que no es verde... pero evoluciona en un pokémon verde.

- Gracias! - _Exclamo el niño de manera feliz mientras tomaba la Safariball. Emerald, Pearl y Sapphire se acercaron a ver al pokémon, mientras que Platinum y Diamond veían todo desde el lomo de un pequeño Ponyta._

- Es un Trapinch! - _Informo Pearl mientras Wally liberaba al pokémon._

- Por dios Green, no das ni una en complacer a los niños! - _Menciono de pronto Gold._

- Pues no pienso ver ni un pokémon verde por un buen tiempo!

- Entonces no quieres ver al Treecko que capturamos para Emerald?

- Gold... quieres morir tan pronto? - _Pregunto Blue mientras sacaba la pokéball de su Blastoise sin darle oportunidad a Green de contestar._

- Err... este... digo, no quieren ver al Chatot que conseguimos a Pearl? - _Rectifico Gold tras ver la mirada mortal que Blue le lanzaba, Crystal se río ante eso._

- Por eso te adoro - _Comento Green mientras abrazaba a Blue._ - Pero para tu información Gold, si puedo atinar por lo menos a uno!

_Green saco otra safariball de la bolsa de su pantalón y la abrió. En frente de ellos apareció un pequeño pokémon obscuro que llevaba algunos vendajes, pero parecía estar en buen estado. Al verlo Silver se alegro y se dirigió al pequeño pokémon, el cual lo recibió con un abrazo._

_Al final del día todos caminaban de regreso a sus casas._

- Hemosho! Hemosho! - _Decía Ruby mientras cargaba, a como podía, a una pequeña Poochyena y se la mostraba a Sapphire._

- Oye Green y como se deshicieron de todos los pokémons que los atacaron? - _Pregunto Red de manera curiosa._

- Eh… pues digamos que ya sé donde saco Sapphire esa aura que tiene para asustar a lo que sea - _Todos voltearon a ver a Blue que iba un poco mas atrás de ellos ya que llevaba cargando a Silver con una mano y al Sneasel en la otra._

- Jaja siento como si ahora tuviera 2 bebes! - _Comento Blue mientras abrazaba a Silver y al Sneasel._

- Bueno, ya no puedes seguir diciendo que tus hijos no se parecen a ustedes - _Dijo Yellow con su habitual tono positivo._

- See... de algún lado debía sacarlo después de todo.

- Bueno, aquí nos separamos pues!

- Que te vaya bien Gold!

…

_Green se encontraba por fin de regreso en la tranquilidad de su casa mientras esperaba a que su hermana llegara a recoger a Wally._

- Después de lo de hoy, no me darán ganas de ir a trabajar mañana... - _Aviso mientras se dejaba caer en el mueble de la sala._

- Pues tomate el día! - _Le sugirió Blue mientras se acomodaba con él en el mueble._

- Si creo que si... digo, ya prácticamente me tome toda la semana, un día mas no se notara.

- Y sirve que convivas mas con tus hijos!

- Mientras no vuelvan a destruir la casa...

- Ey! Cierto! Eso me recuerda que tienes que arreglar todo lo que rompieron la vez pasada!

- Eh?... porque tenía que hablar!

- Y puedes comenzar a enseñarle a Sapphire sobre batallas! Y mira! ya no puedes decir que Silver te odia! - _Comento mientras cargaba a Silver y lo sentaba sobre Green. El bebé se recostó sobre Green y le dio un abrazo._

- Uh bueno, supongo que ahora con más pokémons por aquí se portaran mejor - _Comento mientras regresaba el abrazo a Silver._

_Al día siguiente, un joven entrenador seguía sentado esperando encontrarse con el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad._

- En serio no quieres que te enseñe a atrapar un pokémon hijito? - _Pregunto el anciano que merodeaba por las calles de la gran ciudad._

- Nooooo! Solo quiero pelear con el líder de gimnasiooooo! Sé que algún día vendrá y lo venceré!

**End!**

* * *

><p>Tururu ... jaja y no llegue a pensar que escribiria un tercer capitulo de esto, pero aahhh aqui esta :D! Y en fin... cha chan, la aparición del Entrenador se hace mas presente y adivinen que... Sabremos quien es en el cuarto capitulo \o! Aunque quisas ya sepan quien es 8D.

Sin embargo, me temo que el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo D: ... al menos que mientras lo escriba se me ocurra algo mas y decida hacer un quinto capitulo, pero si no me temo que quedara solo con 4, y si despues se me ocurre algo entrara como una continuación, ya no seria parte de este, pero bueno, el tiempo lo diraaaaa... ahora que si quieren sugerir ideas pues adelante xD**.**

Si leen esto, dejen un mensajito please, me interesa saber su opinion sobre si necesito un psicologo o un psiquiatra 8D**  
><strong>

En fin**, **gracias por leer y soportar mis locuras, se los agradesco :3

**Adieu~**

**PD:** Pueden dejar review sin necesidad de una cuenta por si alguien quiere comentar algo o sugerir algo

**2°PD: **No es Silver una monada *-*? Todo lindo buscando su Sneasel**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Siguiendo sin hacerme responsable de daños psicológicos por leer mis ideas :X

* * *

><p><strong>.: Capítulo 4 :.<strong>

_Green suspiraba resignado mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad; después de darse un "descanso", entiéndase pasar tiempo de caridad con sus hijos toda la semana, por fin regresaba a su labor como líder de gimnasio... pero sus ganas de ir a trabajar habían desaparecido desde que salió de su casa, y deseaba en ese momento, regresar y tirarse en su cama._

_La gente de la ciudad lo veía con curiosidad, no era nada común ver a su líder de esa manera; Green volvió a suspirar, esas miradas de la gente no le hacían sentir a gusto. Se pregunto mentalmente ¿Porque tenía que pasar por esa situación? Ah cierto! Todo era culpa de esa llamada matutina de su querida suegra!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_El teléfono sonó a las 2 de la mañana, despertándolo de sus preciadas y escasas, horas de sueño. Desde que Sapphire había nacido, Green había aprendido a valorar cada minuto en el que podía dormir y ahora ese condenado teléfono amenazaba con quitárselos! Como si no fuera ya suficiente que Silver se hubiera negado a dormir y estuviera intranquilo hasta que Blue decidiera que el bebé durmiera con ellos en la cama, Sneasel incluido._

_El teléfono siguió sonando._

- Maldito teléfono! - _Sin ganas de pararse, Green agarro su almohada y la aventó al teléfono, el cual cayó al suelo descolgándose._

- Green, que crees que haces? Vas a despertar a Silver! - _Le reprendió Blue que había sido despertada por el ruido._

- Pero ese maldito teléfono no se calla!

- Hija, Green… están allí? - _Se escucho del otro lado del teléfono._

- Mamá! - _Blue acomodo a Silver en la cama para no despertarle y se apresuro a recoger el aparato del suelo_ - Ah que paso, porque nos hablas a estas horas?

- Hola hija! Lamento molestarlos, pero me temo que tu padre no se siente bien.

- Oh que le paso?

- Solo tuvo una recaída ya sabes, pero me temo que no podre estar con él durante la mañana ya que no puedo faltar al trabajo y quisiera saber si puedes venir a hacerle compañía, para que no comience con su letanía de que nadie quiere pasar tiempo con él.

_Green, que se había acercado a Blue para escuchar la llamada, se alejo rápidamente. Proceso rápidamente esa petición... Si su suegro estaba enfermo y Blue accedía a ir a cuidarlo, no podría estar con sus hijos y eso solo significaba una cosa..._

- Claro que iré a cuidar de papá! - _Contesto Blue sonriendo, Green se dispuso a quejarse pero Blue le tapo la boca para callarlo_ - Si, llegare antes de que te vayas, te veo al rato - _Tras finalizar la llamada, Blue colgó el auricular y dejo respirar a Green._

- Blue! Ya no puedo faltar otro día al gimnasio! Tengo toda la semana sin atenderlo!

- Y que quieres que haga? No puedo llevar a los niños si papá está enfermo. Tienes que cuidarlos.

- Llama a alguien a que los cuide.

- Sabes que ninguno de los vecinos accedería, Sapphire asusto a todos los conocidos y niñeras de la ciudad.

- Dile a Yellow!

- Yellow ya tiene mucho con sus propios hijos.

- Dile a Crys!

- No puedo llamarle repentinamente a Crys a esta hora para impedirle que vaya a su trabajo.

- Y que ahí de-

- No se te ocurra sugerir a Gold, se vuelve loco con los bebés y a Silver no le agrada que lo traten como peluche, y tampoco pienses en Red, ya viste como nos dejo a sus hijos en el Safari. Sin contar que ambos deberían estar trabajando... si es que alguna vez trabajan.

- Debe haber alguien.

- Tu hermana tiene trabajo, tu abuelo... bueno, no creo que sea buena idea. Ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre y la última vez que le dejamos a cuidar de Sapphire la termino enfadando por estarle preguntando todo el día si era un niño o una niña! Sin contar que después, tu abuelo termino en medio de una manada de Tauros que Sapphire libero en su aburrimiento jajaja - _Comento mientras regresaba a la cama y tomaba de nuevo a Silver, quien al instante abrazo a su madre_ - Aww Silver lindo, estas despierto.

- Que se vuelva a dormir, YO quiero dormir - _Dijo tras taparse la cara con su almohada._

- Ni que se vaya a poner a llorar lo que resta de la noche, verdad bebé hermoso, precioso - _Continuo Blue mientras mecía a Silver haciéndole sonreír, el Sneasel que se encontraba con ellos comenzó a saltar en la cama divertido._

- No, basta, basta! - _Le pidió Green mientras cargaba a Sneasel y lo bajaba de la cama._

- Ya Green no te mortifiques, si vas a estar gritando de aquí a que salga el sol, mejor piensa en que haremos con los niños.

- Pues no se! Ni modo que me los lleve al gimnasio!

- Oh! ... jojojo.

- No... Blue NO! - _Pidió tras ver la mirada extraña que Blue le daba._

- Eres un genio Green! - _Le dijo mientras le besaba para después volverse ah acomodar junto con Silver y seguir descansando, dejando a Green sin posibilidad de reclamar._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! - _Exclamaba Sapphire mientras se colgaba del brazo desocupado de Green, como solía hacer todos los días._

- Para con eso Sapphire, me vas a hacer tirar a Silver.

_Green caminaba resignado por las calles en dirección a su gimnasio, acompañado de sus 2 queridos hijos, un Sneasel y Rono el Aron. Aun no entendía como había logrado aceptar el llevar a sus hijos mientras Blue le hacia compañía a su padre._

_Para su mala suerte, ya era también demasiado tarde, llevaba 6 horas de retraso en abrir el gimnasio! Pero no tenía opción, darle el desayuno a Sapphire, que no se quedaba quieta ni 5 segundos, le llevo la mitad de la mañana. Imperdonable... muy imperdonable..._

- QUE DEMONIOS?

_Su grito se escucho por toda la ciudad y varios pokémons voladores huyeron asustados a la región más cercana, pero a Green no le importo, solo le importaba saber... Porque había una casa de acampar, una fogata y un tendedero a las puertas de su gimnasio!_

- Ey tu! Deja de pisar mi bolsa de dormir! - _Le exigió un joven entrenador de gorra azul._

- Quien rayos eres tú y que haces aquí?

- Mejor dime quien rayos eres tú, niñera de segunda!

- Yo no soy una niñera maldita sea!

- Y porque traes niños entonces?

- Son mis hijos!

- Y que clase de entrenador trae a sus hijos cuando va a retar a un gimnasio!

- No vengo a retar el gimnasio! YO SO-

- Oh joven Green, que bueno es verlo por aquí - _Saludo repentinamente el ya conocido anciano que paseaba por la ciudad_ - Oh y trajo a sus hijos! Quiere que les enseñe a capturar un pokémon?

- No gracias! - _Contesto rápidamente mientras jalaba a Sapphire hacia a él y aumentaba el agarre en Silver, era bien conocido en la ciudad que ese anciano estaba loco._

- Green? ÉL ES EL LIDER DE GIMNASIO? - _Grito el joven entrenador_ - Umm, no esperaba encontrarme con una niñera pero bueno... Ey tengo esperando una semana por una batalla!

- Oh si, este joven ah estado esperándolo aquí todos los días, me encantara ver esta pelea! - _Anuncio el anciano mientras empujaba a Green hacia el gimnasio._

- Ey suélteme! - _Green intento hacer que el anciano lo soltara pero todo era en vano, al final, Green fue empujado junto con sus hijos hacia el interior del gimnasio._

_Al entrar su Charizard se libero sin que lo llamaran, sin duda extrañaba ese lugar, pero su alegria termino al ver que un anciano y un joven extraño acosaban a su entrenador y sus hijos. Intento detenerlo, pero algo llamo su atención, había una nota pegada al tanque de agua que Green le deja siempre a los pokémons que cuidan del gimnasio._

- Pero no puedo tener una batalla si no están mis ayudantes! - _Sentencio Green mientras se soltaba del anciano_ - Y donde estarán esos cond... Ah que ocurre Charizard? - _Green volteo a ver a su pokémon que le daba una nota. Green tomo la nota y la leyo._

- "Ya que no ah venido al gimnasio, decidimos tomarnos también un descanso" ... Ven! Sin ellos no ahí réferi! Y sin réferi no hay pelea! Así que regreso mañana! - _Green intento sacar al joven de la gorra pero..._

- Oh no se preocupe joven líder, yo puedo hacer de réferi! - _Anuncio el extraño anciano sonriendo._

- SI ESA ES BUENA IDEA! - _Grito el joven entrenador._

_Green se horrorizo... ahora no tenia escapatoria, si intentaba huir, ese anciano y el entrenador lo acusarían y sería el fin de su reputación! Y todos sabrían que el famoso Green Oak se había acobardado a una pelea! Suspiro resignado, tenía que aceptar el duelo._

- Lo siento Charizard... cuida de los niños, Ok? - _Pidió Green mientras sentaba a Silver sobre la espalda de Charizard, Sneasel subió también, causándole incomodidad al pokémon dragón_ - Mantén siempre a Sapphire en la mira, no se vaya a salir o a trepar en algo.

- Groaaaaarrr! - _Charizard gruño para indicar que había entendido._

- Y ahora comenzaremos esta emocionante pelea, entre... cómo te llamas jovencito? - _Pregunto el anciano._

- JOEY! ME LLAMO JOEY EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR DE JOHTO! - _Grito de manera entusiasmada el joven de gorra azul._

- Ah sí, entonces comenzaremos esta emocionante pelea entre Johto de Joey... aahh, eso me recuerda a aquella época en que yo comencé mi viaje pokémon por la región Joey, mi abuelo me enseño a capturar mi primer pokémon y…

- Olvide eso! Usaremos 6 pokémons, entendido? - _Anuncio Green, mientras ignoraba la historia del extraño anciano._

- 6? Pero yo solo tengo 3!

- Que? 3? ... Assh está bien... así terminare mas rápido y podre irme de aquí.

- Y eso fue muy emocionante! -_ Continuaba hablando el anciano, Sapphire le veía con curiosidad_ - Dime niña, quieres que te enseñe a capturar un pokémon?

- NO! No quiere! Aléjese de ella!

- Oh joven líder, claro que me encargo de ella - _Anuncio el anciano mientras sacaba una pokéball_ - Mira nenita, en mis tiempos las pokéballs eran 50 veces más grandes que estas.

- Peces? - _Pregunto Sapphire confundida._

- Si, 50 peces más! Creo que tendremos una buena cena.

- Oiga! Le dije qu-

- No te distraigas o te venceré sin que puedas defenderte!

- ... Porque dios me tortura así... Ve Machamp! - _Green tomo una de sus pokéballs y libero a su pokémon, el cual movio los brazos felizmente, por fin tendría algo de acción._

- Yo usare a mi grandioso... PIDGEY! - _Joey libero al pequeño pokémon en medio del campo de batalla._

- ... Usaras a ese... pollo?

- El es muy poderoso, ya verás! No ah perdido ninguna batalla!

- Y cuantas peleas a tenido?

- Contando esta, 1.

- ... Claro...

_Machamp miro incrédulo al pequeño pokémon, el cual parecía estar desplumándose del miedo. Machamp dio un paso, el Pidgey casi se desmaya del susto, Machamp dio otro paso... el Pidgey retrocedió y comenzó a pillar de miedo._

- Vamos Pidgey, demuéstrale quienes somos! Usa tu Quick Attack!

_El Pidgey corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se impacto en el estomago de Machamp, solo para terminar rebotando y cayó al piso. Machamp le miro confundido, eso había sido un ataque?_

- Y así es como debes capturar a un pokémon, mira con atención! - _El anciano tomo la pokéball y la aventó al pequeño Aron que estaba durmiendo una siesta a lado de Charizard. La pokéball golpeo fuertemente al pequeño Rono en la cabeza, despertándole. Rono gruño enojado, no le gustaba ser despertado, por lo que sin dudarlo comenzó a correr en dirección a su atacante._

- Ahhh la pokéball fallo! - _Grito el anciano mientras comenzaba a huir del pequeño pokémon._

- Rono! - _Sapphire comenzó a correr detrás de su pokémon emocionada._

- Err... Machamp Cross Chop! ... Pero no muy fuerte, ok? - _Pidió Green, diciendo lo último de manera no muy fuerte._

_Machamp asintió y se dirigió a la pequeña ave; usando un solo dedo, Machamp le dio un pequeño toque a su contrincante. Al instante el Pidgey cayó al suelo adolorido._

- Ah es muy fuerte! - _Grito Joey sorprendido_ - Pero nosotros somos más fuertes! Vamos Pidgey usa Twister!

_El pequeño Pidgey se levanto y comenzó a aletear lo más fuerte que pudo, causando un pequeño remolino que se dirigió a Machamp, el cual lo aparto con un movimiento de su mano._

- Otra vez Pidgey!

_Mientras el pokémon volvía a intentar hacer su ataque contra Machamp, el anciano seguía huyendo de Rono que era perseguido por Sapphire. Charizard noto que la niña cada vez se alejaba más de él, por lo que, tras dejar a Silver en manos de Sneasel, el enorme dragón fue detrás de ella. Sneasel vio al niño, al que muy apenas podía cargar, y sonrió. Silver le sonrió de vuelta... pero ninguno sonreía realmente por felicidad._

_Charizard corrió detrás de Sapphire intentando detenerla, pero la niña era muy pequeña y se escabullía fácilmente._

- Auxilio! - _Gritaba el extraño anciano mientras corría al rededor de la pelea entre Green y Joey._

- Corre Rono! - _Decía Sapphire mientras perseguía a su pokémon._

_Machamp, cansado de esperar a que el intento de tornado del Pidgey le hiciera algo, decidió por fin actuar. Volteo a ver a su entrenador, el cual parecía muy distraído, ya que su expresión mostraba desconcierto ante el hecho de que Rono persiguiera al extraño anciano._

- CHAAAMP! -_ Le llamo para captar su atención._

- ... Ah! Si... eh... Machamp!

- Corre, corre! - _Sapphire seguía corriendo alrededor del área de pelea casi tirando a Joey._

- SAPPHIRE ALEJAT-

- Esta distraido, Pidgey tecléalo! - _La orden de Joey volvió a llamar la atención de Green hacia la pelea._

- Rayos... Machamp, Dynamicpunch!

- Uff... ya me canse hijitos...

_El anciano se detuvo repentinamente por un lado de la pelea. Rono decidió atacar en ese momento por lo que corrió hacia el anciano atravesándose en medio de la pelea, junto con Sapphire y Charizard. Tanto Pidgey como Machamp se sorprendieron al ver que Sapphire y Charizard estaban en el centro del ataque, pero todo había sido tan rápido que ninguno de los 2 pokémons pudo reaccionar._

_Si Green ya se sentía bastante frustrado con su situación, el ver como su Machamp, el Pidgey, Rono y Charizard chocaban entre ellos estrepitosamente, no era lo ideal para sentirse mejor._

- ... Sapphire! - _Green corrió hacía el montón de pokémons noqueados al ver a Sapphire entre ellos, había quedado protegida por Charizard_ - Estas bien? - _Pregunto mientras la cargaba._

- Si... Rono no... - _Contesto señalando al diminuto Aron que había quedado abajo de Machamp y Charizard junto con el Pidgey de Joey._

- AH! MI PODEROSO PIDGEY! - _Grito Joey mientras corría a liberar a su pokémon._

- Oh jojo, que grandiosa pelea, parece que ninguno puede continuar! Esto se declara un empate! Ahora elijan a su siguiente pokémon.

- Que? Eso no cuenta! Machamp fue derrotado por MI propio pokémon y Charizard ni siquiera estaba en el duelo!

- Pero no puede continuar, al igual que el Pidgey de este jovencito, por lo que solo les quedan 2 pokémons a cada uno.

- Maldito viejo... - _Murmuro Green mientras sacaba su pokéball y regresaba al inconsciente Machamp._

- Maldito viejo! Maldito viejo! -_ Comenzó a repetir Sapphire mientras sonreía en los brazos de Green._

- Que has dicho nenita?

- Nada, no dijo nada! -_ Se apresuro a contestar el joven líder de gimnasio._

- Pero si dijo claramen-

- QUE NO DIJO NADA! - _Contesto Green mientras callaba a Joey con una mirada que bien había aprendido de Blue._

- Yo solo decía que... - _Green le volvió a mirar feo_ - ...que continuemos la pelea.

- Todo sea por que esto termine... Charizard - _El pokémon de fuego se levanto sujetándose la cabeza aun con el zumbido del impacto en sus oídos, se acerco a su dueño_ - No sueltes a Sapphire, ok? Que se entretenga con Silver o algo.

_El dragón asintió y subió a Sapphire a su espalda, ahora solo debía entretener a ambos niños. Tomo a Rono con una de sus manos y se dirigió a donde había dejado a Sneasel._

- Mira niño.

- Me llamo Joey.

- Como te llames, tengo prisa entiendes? Así que terminemos esto con una batalla doble.

- Ok, yo soy experto en batallas dobles!

_Charizard miro a ambos lados. Sneasel no estaba. Silver tampoco... Charizard se giro pero no los veía, tenia que encontrarlos antes de que Green se diera cuenta! Miro a Sapphire sobre su espalda y comenzó a pensar. Si buscaba a Silver tenía que dejar a la niña sola y seguramente se metería en problemas, con dolorosas consecuencias nuevamente, pero si cuidaba de Sapphire no podía buscar a Silver y si algo le pasaba a ese niño, Blue usaría a Blasty._

_Charizard forzó el cerebro, Dolorosas consecuencias o ser asesinado por Blue y Blasty? Dolor o Morir? Charizard tomo a Sapphire y la bajo, la niña le miro curiosa mientras el pokémon de fuego le ponía a Rono en sus manos. Era mejor sentir a dolor que terminar asesinado por la esposa de su dueño y no volver a sentir nada._

- Ya que estamos de acuerdo, entonces usare a Pidgeot y Rhyperior! - _Green llamo a sus 2 pokémons los cuales aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Pidgeot estiro sus alas contento, mientras que Rhyperior festejaba el por fin ser llamado para pelear y no para ser usado como resbaladilla para Sapphire._

- Y yo usare a... CATERPIE Y RATTATA! - _Anuncio mientras liberaba a sus 2 pokémons._

- ESTAS DE BROMA?

- Claro que no! Mi Rattata es muy poderoso! Mi Rattata se encuentra en el más alto porcentaje de todos los Rattatas!

- En el que de qué? - _Pregunto Green de manera confusa._

- En el más alto porcentaje de los Rattatas!

- ... Eh si claro... -_ Contesto Green realmente confundido._

- Bien jovencitos, que comience la pelea! - _Anuncio el extraño anciano desde un lado del área de combate._

- Rhyperior, Pidgeot - _Ambos pokémons se acercaron a su entrenador_ - No sé que le pase a este tipo, pero por lo menos intentemos no hacerlo quedar mal, ok? - _Ambos pokémons asintieron y regresaron para comenzar la pelea._

_Aprovechando que la atención de Green se encontraba en dar torpes órdenes a sus pokémons para no desilusionar a Joey, Charizard comenzó a buscar a Silver y a Sneasel por el gimnasio, lo cual no era fácil si consideraban que unas partes del piso tenían esos azulejos que te hacen mover solo. "Así será divertido!" fue lo que dijeron los encargados de la liga pokémon cuando Green se quejo del cambio que le habían hecho al gimnasio, pero claro que no era divertido y menos cuando un Sneasel y un bebé podían haber caído en ellos y haber termino en cualquier lugar de la enorme instalación. Estarían en otro cuarto o detrás de alguna de las estatuas?_

- Rhyperior usa MegaHorn! -_ El enorme pokémon intento golpear a sus 2 rivales, pero la diferencia de tamaños hacia que se libraran fácilmente del ataque_ - Rayos... el que use pokémons pequeños puede ser una buena estrategia después de todo...

- Que te parece el poder de mi Rattata de más alto porcentaje?

- Maldito niño... Pidgeot ayuda a Rhyperior a centrar sus ataques! - _El ave comenzó a volar más bajo para intentar guiar a Rhyperior dándole la ubicación de los pokémons de Joey._

_Charizard seguía buscando en los otros cuartos del gimnasio, como era posible que esos 2 hubieran desaparecido? Resignado decidió regresar al área de combate antes de que Green notara su ausencia. Una vez en el cuarto principal, observo que el extraño anciano había regresado a sus historias extrañas y Sapphire le escuchaba con atención._

- Y vez hijita, todos en mi familia son expertos capturando pokemons

- Captulando?

- Si, Captu y Lando eran mis hermanos, como los conociste?

- ciste? - _Pregunto Sapphire confundida al no entender lo que el anciano le decía. Rono se encontraba también confundido en sus brazos._

- Oh los viste! Si los vuelves a ver me los saludas!

- Oiga usted! Ya deje a mi hija! - _Green __se giro rápidamente al ver que Sapphire volvía a "platicar" con el anciano._

- Rattata tecléalo! -_ Ordeno Joey mientras señalaba a Rhyperior. Green regreso su mirada a la pelea solo para ver como el Rattata rebotaba en el cuerpo de Rhyperior._

- Rhyperior, Pidgeot! Atrapen a esos 2 de una vez! - _Volvió a llamar Green_ - Rayos... si Sapphire, Silver y ese maldito viejo no estuvieran aquí, ya habría terminado todo con un Earthquake.

_Charizard se dirigió a donde estaba Sapphire y la cargo para alejarla del extraño anciano, pero justo en ese momento lo vio…. Sneasel se encontraba sobre uno de los tubos de soporte del techo! Charizard se alarmo, como había llegado allí ese pokémon? Oh peor aún, había subido a Silver allí también?_

- Ahora atrápalos! -_ Ordeno Green al ver que sus pokémons por fin tenían acorralados a los 2 pequeños pokémons de Joey, pero en ese instante, la luz del gimnasio se apago_ - Ey que paso?

- Ah miree! - _Joey señalo hacia el techo, justo donde Sneasel estaba con un cable de electricidad en sus manos._

- SNEASEL BAJA DE ALLI! ... un momento... Silver? - _Green se giro a ver Charizad. El dragón le regreso la mirada y le mostro a Sapphire a quien llevaba en brazos_ - Y Silver? - _Le pregunto, Charizard volteo hacia arriba._

- Silver! Subió! - _Exclamó Sapphire felizmente._

- SILVER!... Pidgeot ve a baj-

- Ey que pasa con la batalla? - _Pregunto Joey al ver que Green volvía a distraerse._

- Al diablo la pelea! Mi hijo esta allá arriba!

- Líder Green, acaso se rinde? - _Pregunto repentinamente el anciano._

- Con un demonio, que yo no me rindo! Pero mi hijo esta allá arriba y podría caerse! - _En ese instante la luz volvió a encenderse. Todos voltearon y esta vez distinguieron a Silver jugando con la caja de control eléctrico del gimnasio._

- Oh, no sabía que su hijo se encargaba de los servicios eléctricos del gimnasio, joven líder.

- Que servicio ni que nada! - _Comento Green apartando al anciano_ - Pidgeot ve po-

_No pudo continuar, ya que en ese momento Silver debió haber presionado algún botón que controlara los azulejos del piso, causando que Rhyperior se moviera en dirección a Pidgeot y al Caterpie chocando contra ellos. Ambos pokémons cayeron inconscientes, mientras que Rhyperior fue empujado hasta el tanque de agua, salvándose muy apenas de caer dentro de él, pero justo antes de que recuperara su equilibrio, uno de los azulejos aventó al Rattata de Joey contra el enorme pokémon de Roca._

_Green observo todo atónito, el choque de Rattata había causado que Rhyperior terminara dentro del estanque de agua completamente inconsciente por haberse mojado._

- Lypeliol quería baño! - _Exclamo Sapphire mientras se reía de lo que había pasado._

- ...GANE! MI RATTATA ES EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO! - _Grito Joey emocionado mientras cargaba a su Rattata que estaba confundido por el golpe contra Rhyperior._

- ... Eso no cuenta!

- Oh joven líder, claro que cuenta. Yo vi claramente como el Rattata de este jovencito golpeó a su pokémon.

- Pero... pero... pero...

- MI RATTATA ES EL MEJOR! ES EL MEJOR! - _Siguió gritando Joey mientras cargaba en alto a su pokémon_ - MI RATTATA VERDADERAMENTE ESTA EN EL MAS ALTO PORCENTAJE DE LOS RATTATAS!

_…_

_Green regresaba a su casa, mas frustrado que cuando la dejo. Por delante de él, Arcanine llevaba a Sapphire y a Rono disfrutando de su paseo. Green suspiro, sabía que llevar a sus hijos al gimnasio era mala idea._

- Escuchaste? Green perdió contra un Rattata!

- En serio? No pensé que fuera tan fácil vencerlo! Con la reputación que se tenía por ser el nieto del profesor Oak!

- Pero ya vez que el profesor está loco ultimamente, quizás la edad les afecta.

- La edad? Ni que fuera tan grande! Maldito viejo loco, seguro le conto a toda la región de la pelea!

_Siguió su camino, intentando no escuchar cómo la gente de la ciudad comentaba sobre el cómo Joey había ganado su primer medalla de gimnasio. Volteo a ver a Silver, a quien llevaba cargado bajo uno de sus brazos, del otro lado llevaba a Sneasel. El niño parecía triste ¿Acaso comprendía que prácticamente fue su culpa el que ese condenado Rattata ganara la pelea?_

_Y al verlo así... no pudo evitar sentirse mal, comenzó a sentir remordimiento de ver a su hijo menor completamente triste. Volvió a suspirar y bajo a Sneasel quien se le quedo viendo confundido._

- No fue tu culpa Silver - _Le dijo mientras lo cargaba de una mejor forma_ - Y que si perdí una batalla, eh? Ya habrá muchas más. Me importa más que estés a salvo, solo no vuelvas a subirte a lugares altos, ok? - _Green abrazo al bebé y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir que Silver le regresaba el abrazo._

_…_

- Oh ya regresaste!

_Fue el saludo que Green recibió al llegar a su casa y ver que Blue se encontraba con todos sus amigos._

- ... Blue que hacen todos aquí? - _Pregunto mientras se habría paso entre Pearl y Emerald que jugaban a la entrada de la puerta._

- Ey Green! Escuche que perdiste contra un Rattata, tan mal estas ya? - _Pregunto Gold de manera burlona._

- No seas así Gold, debe haber una buena explicación para eso - _Pidió Crystal de manera comprensiva_ - ... Oh eso espero...

- En serio, que hacen aquí?

- Adivina que Green! - _Comento Blue de manera entusiasmada mientras lo abrazaba._

- Por fin enviaras a Silver al ejercito?

- No! Como crees? Jojo ahí una buena noticia!

- Enviaras a Sapphire a clases de comportamiento?

- No Green...

- Por fin enviaran a mi abuelo a un manicomio por seguir preguntando a todo mundo si son niños o niñas?

- Eh... no.

- Entonces qué?

- Si me dejas hablar te cuento! - _Le pidió mientras le quitaba a Silver de los brazos, mejor asegurar que el niño estuviera a salvo de que intentaran enviarlo de nuevo al ejercito._

- Ok, ya no hablo.

- Veras... Pronto habrá 2 bebes más!

- ... ESTAS EMBARAZADA?

- AH AJAJAJAJAJA QUE CARA GREEN! - _Se volvió a burlar Gold mientras veía la rara expresión de Green._

- Si te vez gracioso jajajajajajaja! - _Comento Red._

- Jaja, le tomaste la foto Yellow? - _Pregunto Blue mientras se reía. Prácticamente todos en la casa, incluyendo a los niños, se reían de la expresión de Green._

- Si... pero creo que eso fue un poco cruel Blue... - _Dijo Yellow un poco apenada._

- ... Eh- _Green sacudió la cabeza, todos se estaban burlando de él_ - ... Dime que era broma, verdad?

- Broma, oh no, no lo es jaja -_ A Green casi le da un infarto tras la respuesta de Blue_ - Pero nuestros no, tontito!

- Eh? Entonces de quien?

- De Yellow! Y Crys también!

- Eh? - _Green volteo a ver a sus amigas, ambas se veían ligeramente apenadas, luego miro a Red_ - Acaso quieres tu propio equipo Red? Digo, está bien que se puede tener equipo de 6 pokémons, pero eso no significa que puedas tener tu propio equipo de niños!

- Ahí no seas grosero Green - _Le contesto Red de manera ofendida._

- Yo ya quiero ver a mi bebé! Espero sea igual de inteligente que mi princesita y seremos famosos! - _Exclamo Gold mientras abrazaba a Platinum, la niña no dejaba de moverse para intentar zafarse del abrazo._

- Gold, no la asfixies! - _Crys le quito a Platinum de las manos, una vez libre la niña corrió a los brasos de Diamond_ - Dios... ahora creo que es mala idea que tengamos otro hijo!

- Ahh, ahora tendrá mal temperamento como cuando iba a nacer Platinum - _Comento Gold a Green a y Red de manera muy baja._

- Y yo tendré que ir comprando mucha comida, Diamond no heredo el hambre dé mi - _Agrego Red a la conversación._

_Green sonrió de felicidad, no por lo que sus amigos decían, si no porque se había quedado viendo a Sapphire que hablaba con Ruby._

- Y Lypheliol de Papá aplasto al Catelpie!

- Pobesito - _Contesto Ruby que pensaba en el pobre gusanito._

- Papá es muy fuerte!

- Te alegro saber que los bebés no serian tuyos? - _Le pregunto Blue repentinamente, sacándolo de su momento de orgullo que Sapphire le había hecho sentir._

- Creo que ya me da igual...

- Jaja quien lo diría de ti! - _Le contesto mientras lo abrazaba con la mano libre, ya que seguía cargando a Silver con su otra mano_ - Entonces no te molestaría tener otro!

- Que? Yo no dije eso!

- Pero acabas de decir que te da igual.

- Pero nunca acepte!

- Oh vamos, no es tan malo ser padre- _Dijo mientras lo soltaba y abrazaba a Silver con los 2 brazos._

- Que no es tan malo? Blue! Mi reputación como líder se fue a los suelos por culpa de ellos 2!

- No les eches la culpa de tus errores Green.

- Pero era un Rattata! UN RATTATA! UN MALDITO RATTATA!

- Ya Green cálmate, digo mira, para Sapphire sigues siendo un héroe - _Le dijo mientras señalaba a la niña, que ahora contaba la pelea a Pearl y Emerald._

- Y el pokémon de papá gano con una esploson! - _Comento Sapphire muy animada._

- ... En mi pelea no hubo ninguna explosión...

- Y Silver te quiere mucho pese a que intentas enviarlo al ejercito.

- ... Aahhh... está bien lo admito, no es tan malo - _Contesto mientras le revolvía el cabello a Silver._

- Lo vez? Ahora... Abrazo familiar! - _Anuncio Blue mientras acercaba a Sapphire para que se uniera al abrazo._

- Blue... Me vas a tirar! - _Alcanzó a decir Green entre el abrazo de su esposa y 2 hijos._

- Y bien, no te gustaría tener otro hijo entonces? - _Volvió a preguntar mientras lo soltaba._

- ... NO!

**Le Fin~**

* * *

><p>Y por fin lo termine! Esto me llevo mas tiempopero como lo escribo en mi maquina de la oficina y estos días andaba el jefe por aquí no habia tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero ya quedo \o!

Por cierto, Joey tiene razón, su Rattata sí es de los mejores Rattatas. Uno puede pensar que en los juegos solo lo dice porque si, pero el chico dice la verdad! Segun dicen, en el juego, su Rattata tiene IV's perfectos O.o! En fin, aqui le quise dar 2 pokémons mas para que no se viera tan mal xD. Así que este capítulo fue dedicado a ese condenado Joey que no deja de llamarnos y contarnos sobre su Super Rattata durante todo el condenado juego!**  
><strong>

Ahora queda la duda... hacer un quinto capitulo o terminarlo aquí? Si hiciera un quinto capitulo no sabria sobre que hacerlo... alguna sugerencia? Tendre que pensarmelo bien ya que... siento que extrañaria escribir esto xD

Gracias por leer. Adieu~**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Ya sabén que no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos por leer mis ideas :X

* * *

><p><em><strong>.: Capítulo 5 :.<strong>_

_Era un día común y corriente para Green, tras 4 meses de arduo trabajo, por fin podía darse por satisfecho ya que su reputación como líder de gimnasio estaba regresando, la gente ya no hablaba sobre su batalla con Joey y ahora todos comentaban, incluso en la tv, sobre cómo sus pokémons habían derrotado a los cientos de entrenadores que llegaban por día a su gimnasio con la esperanza de ganarle con un Rattata. Así que esa mañana, Green quería disfrutar muy a gusto su desayuno._

- Green, ayúdale a comer a Silver- _Le pidió Blue mientras se aseguraba que Sapphire no fuera a utilizar su desayuno como proyectiles._

- Ok - _Contesto felizmente mientras tomaba una cuchara para darle de comer. Blue le miro completamente sorprendida, su esposo nunca se mostraba con tanta felicidad con cualquier asunto de los niños._

- Vaya que paso? Porque tan feliz?

- Porque por fin la gente ya se olvido de esa maldita pelea con el Rattata! - _Le comento mientras comenzaba a dar de comer a Silver._

- Me alegra que estés feliz el día de hoy!

- Si, hoy será un buen día - _Volvió a comentar de manera feliz mientras se quedaba viendo el bonito paisaje que se mostraba en la ventana, algunos Pidgeys y Pidoves revoloteaban felizmente sobre los árboles del jardín ante la luz del sol… pero por estar viendo la escena dejo a Silver con la boca abierta esperando su comida._

- Que bueno que estés feliz porque, es necesario que sepas que... Silver y Sapphire van a tener un hermanito!

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ... Eh... Green?

- QUUEE EEE EEE EEEAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHH!

_El grito de horror de Green cambio al instante al de dolor, ya que Silver se había cansado de esperar la cuchara y le lanzo una mordida en la mano. Blue cargo a Silver para que soltara a Green._

- No es genial Green? Vamos a tener otro bebé en la casa! - _Volvió a anunciar felizmente mientras abrazaba a Silver._

- ...

- Green?

ZAZ!

- Papá se cayó! - _Fue el grito que se escucho por parte de Sapphire al ver que Green se había desmayado sobre la silla en la que Silver había estado momentos antes._

- Que bueno que te quite de allí, eh Silver? - _Comento Blue mientras intercambiaba miradas con el menor._

**~ 1 año y unos pocos meses después~**

- Anda Green, deben estar listos para cuando lleguen los demás! Y aun debo asegurarme de que Sapphire se bañe sin causar destrozos.

- Ya tiene 7 años, porque no le enseñamos de una vez a que deje de actuar tan salvaje? - _Pregunto mientras bañaba a un Silver de ya 2 años que jugaba con un Golduck de juguete._

- Quieres ser la persona que le enseñe a comportarse mejor? - _Dijo Blue a manera de respuesta mientras se dedicaba a bañar al menor de sus hijos._

- Eh... no gracias...

- Entonces deja que lo haga a mi manera - _Volvió a decir Blue_ - Ya estás listo, puedes jugar si quieres! - _Anuncio Blue mientras le pasaba un Psyduck de juguete al bebé._

- Ah... espero que ahora que Sapphire regrese a la escuela no la expulsen por hacer explotar algo.

- Jaja, naaah! Como crees? La expulsaran por amenazar al maestro... de nuevo, o por golpear a alguien... otra vez, o por destrozar las aulas... que según no fue su culpa, pero no por una explosión!

- Y se supone que eso me deba hacer sentir mejor?

- Pues si, al menos sabes que no le gusta la Química! Jajajaja.

- ... - G_reen prefirió no comentar sobre eso, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema_ - Cuanto tiempo más debo estar aquí agachado?

- Hasta que termines de bañar a Silver.

- Que se termine de bañar solo, ya me está doliendo la espalda!

- No puede, aun es un bebé - _Contesto Blue mientras besaba en la frente a Silver._

- Humm, lo consientes mucho - _Comento Green molesto mientras se dirigía a tomar el jabón._

_Pero Green no contaba con que los nuevos juguetes de sus hijos no eran solo para verlos flotar, por lo que no pudo hacer nada cuando 2 chorros de agua, provenientes de un Psyduck y un Golduck de plástico, le golpearon en el pecho causando que el jabón se le resbalara de las manos._

- Oh vaya, ya descubrieron que también funcionan como pistolas de agua! - _Menciono Blue mientras revolvía el cabello de ambos niños._

- Ahg! Blue, quítales esas cos-

_No logro terminar lo que decía, ya que había resbalado con el jabón que acababa de caérsele. Si no había logrado evitar ser mojado por sus hijos, mucho menos evito el mojarse al caer dentro de la tina del baño. Al ver lo ocurrido, Silver choco los 5 con su hermano menor._

- Jaja, bueno ya que estas allí, date un baño tu también!

- AAHG BLUE! - _Llamo Green, tras haber sido empujado de regreso a la bañera por Blue al intentar levantarse._

- En lo que terminas con Silver, iré por tus cosas para que te bañes, Vamos Black-chan! – _Aviso mientras tapaba al menor de sus hijos con una toalla y salía del baño._

- Ya estarás contento? - _Pregunto Green molesto mientras veía a Silver, pero su única respuesta fue otro chorro de agua proveniente del Golduck de juguete._

...

- Hoooolaaaaaaa! - _Saludo el recién llegado desde la puerta._

- Hola... - _Contesto Green de manera desinteresada mientras abría la puerta a Gold y a su familia._

- Por lo que veo estas de mal humor como siempre.

- Gold, no digas eso! - _Le pidió Crystal quien cargaba a 2 bebés._

- Oh, hola Crys - _Dijo Green de mejor humor mientras la dejaba entrar._

- Ey Crys! Como están los niños hoy? - _Le saludo Blue mientras se acercaba._

- Muy bien!

- Bleh... porque tengo hijos tan serios...

- GOLD!

- Ah, no dije nada mi amor! - _Se apresuro a decir Gold tras ver la expresión de enojo de Crystal _- Anda princesita, ve a jugar! - _Agrego mientras soltaba la mano de Platinum para que fuera con los demás niños._

- Hum, deberías apreciar mejor a tus hijos, los 3 son muy inteligentes!

- Claro, lo sé, lo sé! - _Al instante se dio la vuelta para evitar seguir ser regañado_ - Hubieras visto Green! White ordeno sus peluches ella sola! Tan pequeña y ya es tan organizada!

- Eso seguramente no lo heredo de ti.

- ... Pues claro... OYE!

- Sabes, te compadezco por haber tenido gemelos...

- Eh? No, no! Es genial! Cuando los 3 sean grandes la gente vera lo inteligentes que son... Y SERE FAMOSO!

- Famoso? Ah veo que ya llego Gold! - _Comento Red mientras se acercaba._

- Ey Red! Deberías ver lo inteligente que es White!- _Y al instante los 2 comenzaron a platicar sobre sus hijos, dejando a Green con una clara expresión de aburrimiento._

…

- Que oportuno que tu sobrino cumpla el mismo día que Black, no crees Blue? - _Pregunto Yellow mientras sentaba a su pequeña hija con los demás bebés._

- Si! Pero más oportuno fue el que Daisy no supiera donde celebrar el cumpleaños del niño! Así que nosotros, amablemente, le ofrecimos la casa! Y aquí entre nos... Bill pago todo! Jojojojo

- Ah... claro Blue...

- Porque no la hicieron en el laboratorio del Profesor? Es un lugar más grande - _pregunto Crystal confundida._

- Eh, no creo que fuera buena idea - _Contesto Blue señalando hacia un lado de la casa donde Daisy hablaba con su abuelo._

- Como estas abuelo? - _Pregunto la hermana mayor de Green._

- Cual es tu nombre? - _Fue el saludo que recibió de parte de su famoso abuelo._

- Eh... soy Daisy, tu nieta.

- Ah! Mi nombre es Oak, pero algunas personas me llaman Profesor Oak!

- Eh... ya sé quién eres abuelo.

- Oh, y eres niño o niña?

- ... Soy tu nieta...

- Ah yo tengo un nieto, pero no recuerdo su nombre, me lo puedes recordar?

- ...

- Creo que tienes razón... - _Comento Crystal mientras veía el fallido intento de Daisy de hablar con su abuelo. En eso Green se acerco a dejar al menor de sus sobrinos con los demás niños._

- Uh, que bueno que Daisy me lo dejo antes de ir a saludar al abuelo! - _Exclamo Green tras dejar al niño._

- Jaja see, no fuera a traumarlo como a Wally, o hacerle enojar como a Sapphire! - _Le contesto Blue sonriendo._

- Oye Green, porque tu sobrino tiene el nombre de una letra? - _Pregunto Red que se había ido a sentar con los demás junto con Gold._

- Por culpa de Bill...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Green y su familia se encontraban en las oficinas de registro civil para registrar a los 2 nuevos miembros de la familia._

- Donde esta Bill, Daisy? - _Pregunto Green tras darse cuenta que su hermana se encontraba sola con sus 2 hijos._

- Tuvo que salir de emergencia ah acompañar al abuelo en su conferencia, decidimos que no era bueno dejarlo ir solo.

- Oh sí, es mejor no dejar al viejo Oak solo - _Comento Blue de manera comprensiva_ - Si le dejan solo seguro sus conferencias serian de lo más interesantes! "Ustedes son niños o niñas?", "Ah yo tengo un nieto pero no recuerdo su nombre" - _Continuo mientras intentaba imitar al famoso investigador. Sapphire comenzó a reír ante la imitación que su madre hacía sobre su abuelo._

- Ya Blue, ya tengo suficiente con tener que soportar eso cada que visitamos al abuelo, como para que tú, te pongas a imitarle - _Fue la respuesta de Green mientras cargaba a Silver._

- Comienzo a tener lastima del abuelo...

- Si yo también. Entonces como le harás para el registro?

- Oh, no te preocupes Green, Bill me dejo este radio comunicador para la ocasión - _Le contesto mientras le mostraba el aparato._

_Tras esperar un rato, se encontraban por fin en la escritura de papeles del registro de los nuevos miembros de la familia Oak._

- Y su nombre será…? - _Pregunto el encargado por medio del comunicador que Daisy le había dado._

- Su nombre será... - _Se escuchaba la voz de Bill atreves del intercomunicador_ - ... será Na-

- Ah se corto la señal! - _Exclamo Daisy al ver que el aparato se había apagado._

- Na? Qué clase de nombre es Na? … Ah quizás escuche mal y dijo Ene... Perfecto, su nombre será N! - _Anuncio el encargado mientras sellaba la hoja del registro, sin dar tiempo a nadie de decir algo al respecto._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ...

- Que?

- En serio eso fue lo que paso?

- Si Red...

- La de cosas que le pasan a tu familia, eh Green! No lo crees Gold? - _Pero Gold estaba muy ocupado con otro asunto._

- Adoro a los bebés! -_ Dijo de manera fuerte mientras se sentaba entre todos los menores presentes y abrazaba a los que tenía más cerca._

- No Gold! No asfixies a mi Bianca! - _Pidió Red al ver como Gold había tomado a su hija._

- Gold suelta a Cheren! Los vas a fastidiar! - _Le regaño Crystal mientras intentaba separar a su esposo de su propio hijo y los de sus amigos._

- Yo no los fastidio Crys! Los bebés me adoran! Solo mira como me gane a Silver - _Gold se giro al mencionado_ - Ey Silver! Dale un abraso a tu tío favorito! - _Pidió mientras extendía los brazos, al escucharlo, Silver se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, pero en vez de ir a los brazos de Gold, se abrazo de Crystal._

- Aww Silver, yo también te quiero - _Le dijo Crystal mientras se agachaba a abrazar al niño._

- ... No te pases Silver! Oh ya sé, porque mejor no le das un abrazo a la persona que mas quieres! - _Volvió a intentar Gold, pero su enojo aumento al ver que Silver, sin dudarlo, se había ido a los brazos de Blue._

- Mi niño hermoso! - _Comento Blue mientras cargaba a su hijo y lo besaba._

- ... Ah eso no es justo! - _Exclamo Gold mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto._

- Vamos Gold, pero algo aprendió Silver muy bien de ti.

- El que, Crys?

- El intentar llamar la atención de las chicas - _Le contesto Crystal mientras señalaba al niño, que ahora se encontraba en un abrazo con una sonriente Yellow_ - Solo que él si logra ganárselas! - _Termino de decir mientras reía por ver como el enojo de Gold aumentaba._

…

- Y ya quedo lista! - _Anuncio Ruby tras terminar de cepillar a su pequeña Poochyena._

- Ahora batalla! - _Exclamo Sapphire mientras comenzaba a jalar de Ruby para sacarlo al patio._

- No, batalla no!

- Batalla!

- Nooooo!

- Batalla!

- No, Nana no pelea!

- Los Pokémons pelean!

- Nooooo!

- Batallaaaa!

- Noooooooo!

- Que le ocurre a Ruby? - _Pregunto Emerald que se había acercado junto con Wally._

- Ruby no quiere pelear! - _Se quejo Sapphire mientras veía molesta a Ruby._

- Una pelea Pokémon? Genial! Vamos Ruby! - _Exclamo Emerald viendo a su hermano._

- Nooooooooo! - _Tanto Emerald como Sapphire tomaron a Ruby de las manos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo al patio de la casa._

- Noooooooooo, no quierooooo! - _Pedía Ruby mientras su hermano y su amiga se lo llevaban._

- Uh... Bueno, será interesante! - _Dijo Wally mientras se iba detrás de ellos._

_Sin darse cuenta de que su hija mayor y los demás comenzaban a destruir el patio con su supuesta batalla pokémon, Green se entretenía viendo a sus otros 2 hijos y los demás niños._

_Silver se encontraba en medio de 2 situaciones; a su lado derecho Platinum jugaba con su juego de té junto a Diamond, Bianca y un obligado Cheren, Platinum se giraba de vez en cuando a darle alguna tasa de juguete a Silver. Por el otro lado White, Black y N jugaban a pasarse una pelota._

_Black rodo la pelota a N, quien se la regreso. Black rodo la pelota a White, quien se la envió a N, para al final terminar de nuevo con Black. El menor de los Oak rodo una vez más la pelota pero esta se fue lejos. Silver fue a traer la pelota y se la regreso a su hermano._

_Platinum le paso una tasa a Silver, quien la tomo sin decir nada, al instante la pelota paso frente a ellos. Silver se paro, recogió la pelota y se la regreso a su hermano. La pelota volvió a rodar entre los más chicos antes de alejarse otra vez. Silver fue por ella una vez más para dársela de nuevo a su hermano._

- Pero que divertido - _Comento Gold mientras bostezaba._

- Es mejor de lo que parece - _Le contesto Green._

- Que tiene de divertido estar llendo por una pelota?

- El que no está rompiendo nada - _Volvió a contestar de manera feliz._

- Pero así es aburrido!

- No pensarías eso si rompieran tus cosas!

- Pero los niños necesitan destruir cosas! Ah ya se! RED! - _Gold se dirigió hacia donde Red se encontraba platicando con las chicas_ - Red! Donde está la piñata?

- Ah, voy por ella! - _Red salió de la casa para ir por el mencionado objeto._

- Piñata? - _Pregunto Green sorprendido._

- Siii! Así los niños podrán destruir algo sin necesidad de que te preocupes!

- Pero yo no quiero que destruyan nada!

_Red regreso a la casa cargando una piñata en forma de Reshiram y la dejo frente a los niños. N se quedo viendo la piñata y segundos después se fue hacia ella para abrazarla._

- Ey parece que ah alguien le agrado MI idea de la piñata - _Comento Gold, mientras veía a N._

- Abra sido tu idea, pero fue Red quien la compro - _Le contesto Crystal._

- Jaja y yo que pensaba que ese pokémon podría asustarlos! - _Dijo Red sonriendo._

- Ahí que romperla! - _Anuncio Gold mientras intentaba cargar la piñata, pero algo le impidió hacerlo_ - Eh? -_ Gold volteo a ver hacia abajo y noto que N jalaba la piñata._

- Creo que N, no quiere que te la lleves - _Comento Yellow mientras veía lo que pasaba._

- Suéltala tantito nene - _Gold volvió a jalar la piñata, pero N no lo soltó_ - Aahhh! - _Gold comenzó agitar la piñata, pero N se negaba a soltarla._

- Bill, agarra a tu hijo antes de que Gold le haga algo! - _Llamo Blue mientras observaba como Gold seguía agitando la piñata con la intención de que el bebé la soltara._

- SUELTA! SUELTA! SUELTA! - _Pedía Gold al agitar la piñata._

- AAhh lo siento! - _comento Bill mientras separaba a N de la piñata, dejando al niño a punto de llorar._

- Uff bueno ya, hay que romperla de una vez! - _Anuncio Gold mientras le daba ligeros golpes con su palo de billar a la dichosa piñata en forma de Reshiram._

- ... BUUU UUUUUU UUUUUAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA - _Ante eso, N comenzó a llorar fuertemente, provocando que todos los presentes, incluyendo los niños, se taparan los oídos._

- Gold deja de hacer eso! - _Pidió Red, intentando hablar sobre el llanto de N._

- El hacer qué? - _Pregunto Gold sin saber que había hecho mal_ - Esto? - _Volvió a preguntar mientras le daba otros golpecitos a la piñata._

- BWWWWW WWWWAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHH HHHHHH!

- GOLD! PARA YA! - _Pidieron todos al darse cuenta de que N no se iba a callar._

- Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo!

- BUUUA AAA AAAAA AAAA AAA HHH HHH HHH!

- GOLD DEJA DE GOLPEAR LA MALDITA PIÑATA DE UNA VEZ! - _Grito Green fuertemente mientras intentaba quitarle el palo de billar._

- Pero porquAAAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAHHHH! - _Al sentir un par de dientes clavarse en su mano libre, Gold soltó el palo para tomarse su mano lastimada, al instante N dejo de llorar y se volvió a abrazar del Reshipiñata _- Maldita sea Green! Espero que ahora si hayas vacunado a tus hijos contra la Rabia! - _Grito mientras veía como Black y Silver chocaban lo 5 tras haberle dado la mordida._

- Bah, tú te lo ganaste. Si no, N hubiera seguido llorando!

- Pero yo no hacía nada malo! Las piñatas son para romperse!

- Pues creo que esta piñata no se podrá romper... - _Comento Blue al ver que Bill y Daisy fracasaban en el nuevo intento de separar a N de la piñata ya que la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte._

- Ash que rayos les pasa a estos niños? Deberían tener una infancia como la mía, rompiendo cosas!

- No queremos que se rompan la cabeza como tú, Gold - _Comento Crystal levemente, pero Gold seguía hablando._

- Y mira Red! A tu hijo le gusta jugar con las tasitas de Té!

- Eh Gold... Dia solo juega a las tasitas con Platinum porque tu hija le da galletas de verdad - _Respondió Red mientras señalaba a los 2 niños. Platinum se encontraba pasándole una galleta a un sonriente Diamond._

- Oh ... Puedo jugar yo también princesita? - _Pregunto Gold mientras se sentaba con los niños nuevamente._

...

_Green se sorprendió de lo "normal" que transcurría la pequeña fiesta. Pero apenas se disponía a relajarse en el mueble de su casa para darle el biberón a Black, cuando Pearl llego corriendo rápidamente hasta él._

- Tío Green! Tío Green! Tío Green! Tío Green! Tío Green! Tío Green!

- Que pasa? - _Pregunto rápidamente para que él niño dejara de gritarle._

- No sabía que tenias un volcán en tu patio!

- Volcán? Yo no tengo ningún volcán.

- Entonces porque se ve mucho humo por la ventana? - _Pregunto Pearl nuevamente, mientras señalaba una de las ventanas._

- Algún vecino estará quemando algo - _Le contesto mientras le daba el biberón a Black._

- Uh Green... -_ Le llamo Blue mientras ponía la mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, tanto ella como Silver, a quien llevaba en brazos, se encontraban viendo en dirección a la ventana._

- Que ocurre? - _Pregunto sin quitar la atención en su labor de alimentar a Black, como buen padre que intentaba ser._

- Somos los últimos que vivimos en esta cuadra, de ese lado no hay casas, solo la calle.

- Aja y?

- Que no estaban allí Sapphire y los otros niños jugando?

- Supongo, aquí no están.

- Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizás los niños incendiaron algo? - _Le reclamo mientras comenzaba a zarandearlo con su mano libre. Silver atrapo al instante el biberón que Black había dejado caer a causa del movimiento._

- Pero como van a incendiar algo si no tienen ningún pokémon de fuego?

- SAPPHIRE ESTA ALLI!

- ... OH POR DIOS! SAPPHIRE! - _Al instante, Green se dio la parada, dejo a Black en manos de Blue y salio corriendo en dirección al humo._

- Creo que mejor vamos a ayudarle - _Comento Red mientras jalaba a Gold y salían de la casa, Pearl se fue detrás de ellos emocionado. Silver aprovecho que su madre había dejado de moverse bruscamente, para regresar el biberón a Black quien lo tomo felizmente_.

- Aww Silver, por lo menos tu si eres un buen chico y Black es una lindura, que bueno que no son unos desconsiderados como su padre - _Dijo Blue repentinamente mientras abrazaba de manera cariñosa a sus 2 hijos más chicos._

- Creo que le daré la razón a Gold, esta familia es un poco rara.

- Si, creo que si - _Contesto Yellow, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que Crys había dicho._

_Ambas intercambiaron miradas de asentimiento mientras veían como Blue intentaba tomarle una foto a Black y a White, en vez de ir a ver que ocurría en el patio._

_Green se encontró en medio de lo que parecía un intento de batalla pokémon, pero el dichoso intento de batalla solo destruía su preciado patio._

- Ahora Rono! - _Llamo Sapphire mientras señalaba a la Pequeña Poochyena, el pokémon de acero causo un terremoto en el patio haciendo que Green, Red y Gold cayeran al suelo al perder el equilibrio._

- Nana payback! - _Ordeno Ruby al instante. Por encima de los 3 adultos, la pequeña Poochyena paso en dirección hacia el Aron._

_Pero ni Green, ni Red y mucho menos Gold pudieron quitarse de donde estaban, ya que un rayo había pasado cerca de ellos. Los 3 giraron solo para ver como el Treecko de Emerald apuntaba al Trapinch de Wally._

- Genial! - _Al instante, Pearl saco a Chatot de su pokéball _- Vamos Chahiko!

- Pearl NO! - _Red intento detener a su hijo pero todo fue en vano, por lo que, los 3 adultos, ahora estaban en medio de una pelea entre 5 pokémons._

- Has algo Green! - _Pidió Gold mientras esquivaba los ataques de Treecko._

- Porque yo?

- Porque tú eres líder de gimnasio!

- Pero Red es el campeón! Debe ser mejor que yo!

- Este... ya vieron que lindo es el cielo? - _Pregunto repentinamente el mencionado, pero en ese momento un Hyper Beam de Trapinch pasó por encima de ellos._

- Si, se nota!

- Oigan y de donde venia el humo? - _Fue la pregunta de Green al no ver la presunta fuente del incendio._

- DE ALLI! - _Gold señalo unos arbustos que apenas se distinguía entre la lluvia de torpes ataques de los pequeños pokémons._

- Necesitamos apagarlo antes de que aumente el fuego! - _Pidió el dueño de la casa mientras se hacía camino entre los ataques._

- Bien Green, saca un pokémon de agua entonces!

- Eh?... Golduck se quedo a cuidar del gimnasio, mejor saca tu uno Gold!

- Que? Yo no traigo, Mantaro está cuidando a los Goldeens que acaban de nacer! - _Ambos voltearon a ver a Red._

- Ah chicos... me temo que Gyara se quedo cuidando la sopa en la estufa!

- ... Y si venias a mi casa, porque rayos dejas la sopa en la estufa Red?

- .. Ash bueno, olvide algunas de mis pokéballs, ok?

- ... Genial Red...

- Bueno que hacemos? Ninguno de los niños tiene un pokémon de agua... -_ Aviso Gold, mientras veía a los niños._

- Agua? - _Sapphire había escuchado la conversación de su padre y los demás._

- Si, no sabes dónde podemos encontrar agua aquí afuera? - _Pregunto Red mientras volteaba a ver a Sapphire, ignorando las ideas que Gold y Green discutían._

- Yo consigo agua! - _Exclamo Sapphire, al instante la niña se acerco a la cerca de la casa_ - Rono! Golpea el tubo!

_El Aron llevo a cabo la orden rápidamente, salto la cerca y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a la toma de agua que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle, cerca de la casa de Green. El hidrante no aguanto el golpe, por lo que se rompió dejando salir un fuerte chorro de agua en todas direcciones._

- Que demonios? - _Grito Green ante la lluvia artificial que se había creado en su patio._

- Yaa corten el agua! - _Pidió Gold al ver que el pequeño incendio había sido apagado._

- No se puede! Sapphire rompió el hidrante de la calle!

- QUE? -_Green volteo hacia la calle y vio el hidrante destrozado, ahora sin duda tendría problemas con los del servicio público..._

- Chahiko ven! - _Llamaba Pearl a su pokémon que había comenzado a revolotear asustado por el agua._

- A Trapinch no le gusta el agua! - _Se escucho decir a Wally mientras intentaba cubrir a su pokémon._

- Yaaaaaay! - _Sapphire y Emerald habían comenzado a saltar y gritar bajo el chorro de agua, mientras Ruby comenzaba a llorar por que el peinado de su Poochyena había sido arruinado._

- Por que... siempre me pasa lo peor? - _Pregunto Green, que ya se encontraba completamente mojado y en medio del caos en su patio: Pokémons y niños corriendo a su alrededor con una enorme fuente inundando su jardín._

...

- Oh Green, ya no eres un niño chiquito como para que te bañes con la ropa puesta! - _Le regaño Blue mientras le daba una toalla._

- ... - _Green tomo la toalla sin decir nada pero con una clara expresión de molestia. Aunque hubiera logrado detener la fuga del agua, sin duda los de servicio público irían a reclamarle por el hidrante hecho pedazos._

- Ey mira Green! White acomodo a tus pokémons por orden alfabético! - _Exclamo Gold mientras señalaba las pokéballs que se encontraban cerca de donde acababa de dejar la toalla que había usado._

- Y Cheren factorizo todos tus gastos de las cosas que Sapphire haya roto! - _Agrego Crystal mientras le mostraba las hojas de cálculos._

- ... Como demonios un bebé pudo hacer esto? - _Pregunto mientras examinaba las hojas, olvidando su enojo._

- Recuerda que mis niños son genios! - _Gold abrazo a sus 3 hijos, los cuales intentaron zafarse del abrazo de su padre._

- Gold sueltalos! - _Pidió Crystal mientras iba al rescate de sus hijos. Crystal arrebato los niños a Gold y los alejo de él, Cheren se acomodo sus grandes lentes que estuvieron a punto de caer por el abrazo _- Ten más cuidado! Apenas le acabamos de pagar esos nuevos lentes a Cheren.

- No es mi culpa que los rompa a cada rato!

- Gold... se rompen solo cuando tu lo abrazas fuertemente y provocas que se le caigan!

_Por otro lado, Red y Yellow se encontraban dándole su regalo a los cumpleañeros._

- Una para ti! Y otra para ti! - _Dijo Red mientras colocaba unas enormes gorras sobre Black y N._

- Creo que les quedan muy grandes - _Comento Yellow al ver que la gorra le tapaba los ojos a Black. N se quito la gorra y se la puso al Reshipiñata antes de volver a abrazarle._

- Ah y después le regalaremos una gorra también a White! - _Agrego Red mientras acariciaba a la pequeña niña_ - Y le conseguiremos un gorro a Bianca también!

- Santa obsesión con las gorras Crobman! Sabes que usar mucho una gorra puede ser dañino? - _Dijo Blue quien acababa de acercarse a ellos. Intento acomodarle la gorra a su emocionado bebé, pero Black movía los brazos energéticamente, divertido con el nuevo objeto que acababan de darle._

- No es dañino Blue! Yo eh usado una gorra desde que tengo conciencia! - _Se defendió Red mientras se acomodaba su preciada gorra._

- Claro, eso lo explica todo...

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Red, Emerald, Ruby y Pearl tienen que cambiarse esa ropa mojada - _Comento Yellow mientras se disponía a cargar a Bianca._

- Que les vaya bien! digan Adiós niños! - _Pidió Blue a sus hijos. Black, quien aun tenía sus ojos tapados por la gorra, se despidió moviendo su manita. Silver en cambio se abrazo a Yellow._

_Varias horas después, Green se disponía por lo menos a arreglar el interior de su casa, ya que su patío era un caso perdido._

- Vaya, creo que a N si le gusto esa piñata - _Comento Bill mientras ayudaba a su cuñado a barrer. Por un lado N seguía abrazando felizmente a la Reshipiñata._

- Ruega por qué no te pida ese pokémon de verdad.

- No creo que sea bueno que Silver se haya dejado influenciar por Gold... - _Le platico Blue a Daisy que limpiaban del lado contrario a Green._

- A que te refieres? - _Pregunto Daisy sin entender el asunto._

- A que Silver se esté poniendo cariñoso con las chicas!

- No Blue, de cierta forma es genial - _Blue se giro a ver a su esposo, acaso había oído bien?_

- Porque lo dices?

- Solo lo hace para hacer enojar a Gold, hubieras visto la cara que este puso cuando Silver se despidió de Crys y Platinum - _Respondió en un todo divertido mientras se quedaba viendo a sus hijos jugar con Wally._

- Aww creo que me perdí de eso! ... Oh!

- Que pasa?

- Creo que... ya sé como podre disfrutar de la frustración de Gold!

- Eh?

- Ey Crys! - Dijo _Blue tras marcar un número en su pokégear_ - Tienes libre el día de mañana?

- ... Que intentas hacer? BLUE!

_Pero ya era muy tarde, ahora Green sabía, que para el final del día siguiente, tendría más problemas públicamente a causa de sus hijos._

**Continuara?**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Y bueno, no pude resistir el escribir otro capitulo... creo que necesito que me den mas trabajo por hacer aquí en la oficina 8D! Siento que me pagan por escribir el fic xD!<p>

En fin... continuara o no continuara? Cha chaaan... todo dependera de: 1 si la idea que me surgio es suficiente para hacer un capítulo completo, 2 sigo sin nada que hacer en la oficina xD, en realidad depende mas de mi tiempo libre, porque es casi seguro de que a lo mucho en 2 semanas este el cap6. Y pueden enviarme sugerencias para seguir haciendo caps :D! Creo que aquí alguien notara que le hise caso sobre lo del cumpleaños :3 ... aunque de fiesta no hubo nada ASDFDSA xD! Al igual que como ven, me decidi a poner a los personajes del BW, ahí que estar al día supongo... mmm tambien contesta las preguntas sobre si eran Black y White los bebés, pero me temo que siempre pense en Black en la familia de Green, así Red podía tener una niña y como Bianca es rubia, queda bien con Yellow como madre xD.

Y sí, Cheren y White son gemelos aquí (No pregunten como 8D) y decidi ponerle mas atención a N ya que, de haber un siguiente capítulo, me temo que no aparecería y me centraría un poco mas en Black, White, Bianca y Cheren. Tampoco pregunten como fue que Sapphire & Cía incendiaron el jardín, pero seguro fue culpa de alguno de los artefactos de Emerald 8D!

Por cierto, puse una encuesta en mi profile de aquí en fanfiction, por si alguíen quiere votaaaaar~

Bueno, gracías por leer, y que esten bien.

Adieu~

PD: Crobman es la versión pokémon de Batman Lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Ya la saben no XP ?

* * *

><p><strong>.: Capítulo 6 :.<strong>

- Odio empacar! Odio empacar! Odio empacar! Odio empacar!

- Para con eso, ni que estuvieras haciendo maletas de viaje.

- Da igual... odio empacar! - _Agrego una vez mas mientras aventaba una palita de plástico a la mochila que tenía en frente, para después sentarse en el piso y cruzarse de brazos._

- No te comportes como niño chiquito Green, y termina de guardar eso, no quiero que se nos haga tarde - _Le ordeno mientras le hacía un nudo al listón del short que le ponía a Silver._

- Pero para que debo llevar todas estas palas?

- Para que Sapphire se entretenga con algo... Ya estas corazón! - _Termino de decir Blue mientas revisaba que le hubiera puesto la ropa bien a Silver_ - Oh solo falta un detalle - _Blue saco unos lentes obscuros y se los puso a su hijo_- Perfecto!

_Silver intento quitarse los lentes pero Blue se lo impidió, a su lado Black parecía animado por el look de su hermano._

- Vez, Black chan aprueba él como te vez... démosle también unos a Black-chan! - _Blue saco otros lentes y se los puso al menor de sus hijos, haciendo que el bebé se moviera aun mas emocionado pese a que los lentes se le resbalaban, Silver solo lo miro resignado._

- Bueno, ya termine - _Anuncio Green mientras cerraba la mochila._

- Bien! Ahora ayúdame a decidir! Cual traje me pongo el azul o el blanco! - _Blue le enseño ambos, Green los miro sin prestar atención, pero en cuestión de segundos su mirada cambio a una de espanto._

- NINGUNO! - _Grito fuertemente mientras se los quitaba de las manos._

- ... Green, no pensé que fueras tan depravado!

- QUE? - _La miro sobresaltado con una rara expresión._

- Como que no quieres que lleve ninguno? - _Green se encontró con una mirada de enfado por parte de Blue._

- NO ME REFERIA A ESO! - _Volvió a contestarle de manera sobresaltada, cada vez se sentía más apenado._

- Entonces a qué?

- NO QUIERO QUE NADIE APARTE DE MI TE VEA CON ESE TIPO DE ROPA! - _Contesto gritando a un más fuerte mientras movía sus brazos alarmado, por un lado Black sonreía imitando a su padre._

- Aww que lindo Green, pero ni modo que no me lleve nada! A quien se le ocurriría andar por allí sin ropa, eh? - _Silver comenzó a jalar de la blusa de su madre para llamar su atención_ - Que pasa corazoncito?

_Silver señalo hacía la ventana, por la cual se alcanzó a distinguir a Sapphire corriendo por el patio junto con Rono, la niña solo llevaba encima un par de hojas del arbusto del patio._

- Oh claro, debí suponerlo...

- SAPPHIRE ENTRA A LA CASA ANTES QUE ALGUIEN TE VEA! - _Al instante Green salió corriendo al patio para traer de regreso a su hija y vestirla, ya era suficiente para él tener altas posibilidades de ganarse una multa por haber roto el hidrante, como para terminar con la posibilidad de recibir otra por dejar a su hija correr sin ropa por la calle._

_Un buen rato después, por fin lograban reunirse con sus amigos en la playa más visitada de Kanto._

- Por fin llegamos... - _Green no pudo evitar sentir alivio mientras se sentaba a descansar, principalmente después de lo que le costó perseguir a Sapphire._

- Porque tardaron tanto? - _Le pregunto Red mientras se sentaba a su lado._

- Sapphire no se dejaba poner la ropa...

- Oh... jaja!

- Wow Blue, pero que bien te veAUCH! - _Gold no había terminado de hablar, ya que Green y Crystal le habían callado de un golpe._

- Ponte esto! - _Le ordeno Green a Blue, mientras le pasaba su playera._

- Tampoco es para tanto Green, solo estamos entre amigos - _Le contesto, pero de todas formas hiso lo que le habían pedido._

- Prefiero no arriesgarme! - _Le contesto sin quitarle la vista de encima y mientras pensaba en que tendría que conseguirle un nuevo traje, más decente, para esas visitas a la playa con sus amigos._

...

- Castillo! - _Decía Ruby mientras llenaba una cubeta con arena._

- Llena más! - _Sapphire comenzó a echar más arena rápidamente._

- Mas rápido! Más rápido! - _Pearl comenzó a ayudar a Sapphire a llenar las cubetas._

- Nooo! No tan rápido!

- Yo sé cómo hacerlo más rápido! - _Emerald saco una especie de pistola de una bolsa, del aparato surgió una pala la cual comenzó a girar rápidamente. Emerald comenzó a usarla para aventar la arena hacia la cubeta de Ruby._

- Nooooooo! Para! Para! - _Ruby intento cubrirse de la arena, pero era inútil._

- Pero mira quienes están aquí! - _Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald y Pearl voltearon a ver quien les había hablado._

- ... AHH!

...

_Mientras Crystal se entretenía platicando con Yellow, Gold aprovecho para dar una vuelta por la abarrotada playa._

- Hola preciosas! - _Saludo mientras se acercaba a un grupo de chicas que tomaban el sol._

- Hola! - _Le regreso el saludo una de las chicas._

_Un poco cerca de allí, Diamond y Platinum se encontraban cavando un hoyo con sus palitas. Silver se encontraba viéndolos junto con Sneasel, hasta que algo llamo su atención, Gold hablaba con varias chicas... y Crystal no se daba cuenta! Silver se paro, se puso los lentes que Blue le había dado, y se dirigió hacía Gold. Sneasel al ver que su casi hermano se alejaba, decidió seguirlo._

- Ey chicas, no les gustaría ir a conocer mi criadero pokémon? - _Pregunto Gold mientras dedicaba una brillante sonrisa a las chicas, pero de pronto sintió que alguien le llamaba desde abajo _- Eh? Silver?

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - _Al notar al recién llegado, las chicas comenzaron a gritar fuertemente causando que Gold se tapara los oídos._

- Aww que lindo!

- Ahí es tu hijo? - _Pregunto una de las chicas mientras se agachaba a cargar a Silver._

- Que? Claro qu-! – _Se detuvo, todas las chicas habían dejado de prestarle atención por estar viendo al niño de 2 años._

- Ah! Incluso tiene un Sneasel bebé! – _Otra de las chicas cargo al pequeño pokémon, el cual comenzó a sonreír por la atención que recibía. Silver volteo a ver a Gold, se veía muy enojado e irritado al ser ignorado por las chicas, sin duda estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en fastidiar a su auto nombrado "tío favorito"._

…

- Em… Red…

- Que pasa Yellow?

- Creo que los niños tienen problemas…

- Eh? – _Red se sentó donde estaba acostado y dirigió su mirada hacía enfrente. Bianca se encontraba observando lo que Cheren dibujaba con su dedo en la arena, por un lado White no dejaba de reírse con Black, quien se movía animadamente como si estuviera contándole algo_ – Yo veo que están bien.

- No Red, me refiero a Pearl y los demás – _Yellow señalo hacía donde sus hijos mayores se encontraban, parecían estar discutiendo con 3 niños más._

- Ah… Ey! Son los hijos de Surge! – _Red se dio la parada por completo, al instante se dirigió a Green que dormitaba por un lado de Blue _– Ey Green!

- Que quieres? – _Le pregunto bostezando_.

- Los hijos de Surge están molestando a nuestros hijos! … Y parece que Sapphire se está peleando con uno de ellos!

- Eh? – _Tanto Green como Blue se giraron a ver hacía donde Red señalaba. En efecto, Sapphire se encontraba gruñéndole a uno de los niños mientras Ruby lloraba detrás de ella._

- … Ah! Vamos! – _Green se paro también y se dirigieron hacia los niños._

- No se metan en problemas Red! – _Le pidió Yellow mientras veía como los 2 entrenadores se iban._

- Ah, la familia de Surge siempre buscando problemas – _Comento Blue mientras suspiraba. Desvió la mirada hacía Crystalque parecía muy concentrada en observar a Cheren, quien ya llevaba una gran parte de la arena con extraños escritos y dibujos_ - Que ocurre Crys?

- Creo que Cheren descifro el secreto de la captura pokémon!

_Blue y Yellow miraron a Cheren sin entender nada de lo que hacía, sin duda Blue agradecía que ninguno de sus hijos gustara de la ciencia. Como no entendía nada, Blue decidió regresar su atención hacía lo que había causado la salida a la playa: Silver y Gold._

_Silver seguía recibiendo atención de las chicas en la playa, mientras que Gold gruñía por un lado por cada intento fallido de volver a ser el centro de atención. Blue no pude evitar pensar en cual afortunada era Crystal, ya que si no fuera por Silver, Gold andaría como gigoló por toda la costa._

_Cansado de ser ignorado, Gold tomo a Silver y a Sneasel de las manos de las chicas y se alejo del lugar._

- Óyeme bien chiquitín, tú te quedas aquí – _Le dijo Gold mientras lo sentaba junto a Diamond y Platinum _– Y no te separes de mi princesita! Entendido?

_Silver y Sneasel asintieron, tras eso Gold se alejo sonriendo y se acerco a otro grupo de chicas que estaban en la orilla del agua, mientras que por otro lado, Red y Green se acercaron a sus hijos e intentaron separarlos de los otros niños._

- Que ocurre aquí? - _Pregunto un adulto que se había acercado._

- Ah! Surge! Y Koga! - _Red y Green observaron a los 2 adultos que acababan de llegar._

- Oh, pero si son los señores maestros pokémons - _Comento Koga de manera sarcástica._

- Ey, díganles a sus hijos que dejen a los nuestros en paz!

- Pues si no me equivoco Green, es tu hija la que intenta golpear a mi hijo! - _Le contesto Surge mientras señalaba a Sapphire, quien intentaba golpear a uno de los otros niños._

- Que paso aquí? - _Pregunto mientras trataba de detener a su hija._

- Ellos molestaron a Ruby! - _Exclamo Sapphire antes de intentar aventarse nuevamente contra los hijos de Surge, atrás de ella, Pearl y Emerald intentaban que su hermano menor dejara de llorar._

- Me suena a que tus hijos comenzaron todo Surge - _Comento Red viendo a los 2 líderes con algo de molestia, después de todo, siempre que había reunión de la liga les buscaban pleito. Surge y Red se miraron bruscamente._

- Porque no resolvemos esto como personas civilizadas, eh? - _Pregunto Koga repentinamente_.

- Ah golpes? - _Fue la respuesta de Green mientras sacaba una pokéball_.

- No, con el concurso de figuras de arena! - _Le respondió Koga mientras señalaba la mesita de inscripciones que estaba detrás de ellos._

- Estas de broma! - _Gritaron Surge, Red y Green, sus hijos les miraron sin comprender lo que pasaba._

- No es broma, a mi me gustan los castillos!

- No me imagine eso de ti Koga jaja - _Comenzó a burlarse Red, Green no pudo evitar reírse también, incluso Surge se burlo._

- Entran o no? - _Les llamo Koga intentando esconder su pena._

- Nunca despreciamos un duelo, verdad Green?

- Eh... pues... no...

- Bien, entonces que así sea! El que pierda esta competencia será el culpable de todo!

- Eh Surge... y si todos perdemos? - _Pregunto Red extrañado._

- Entonces el culpable será quien pierda peor! Anda Koga ve por tu hija y tus sobrinos!

- Ah claro - _Koga se giro para buscar a su hija_ - Ey Janine ven ah ayudar a tu pa- _Pero se detuvo_.

- Eh que pasa? - _Le pregunto Surge al ver la cara de enojo que Koga ponía. Surge volteo a ver qué era lo que Koga estaba viendo y alcanzo a ver a la pequeña Janine platicando con un niño que llevaba un Pidgey_- Ey que ese no es Falkner? El hijo de uno de los líderes de Johto?

- AAAAHHH! - _Koga salía corriendo en dirección a su hija mientras gritaba mas enfurecido que un Rhydon con hernia._

- No Koga, debemos ganarles a estos tontos! Ah,y ustedes no piensen que ganaran tan fácilmente! - _Advirtió en dirección a Red y Green, antes de salir corriendo junto con sus hijos para ir a buscar a Koga._

- ... Esto es estúpido! - _Exclamo Green una vez que estaban solos nuevamente._

- Pero no pienso perder!

- Pues yo tampoco!

- Entonces, niños, nos ayudan? - _Pregunto Red a sus hijos y a Sapphire._

- Si!

...

- Galleta! - _Exclamo Diamond sonriente mientras señalaba a la galleta gigante que acababa de hacer con arena. Platinum aplaudió entretenida, mientras que Silver los miraba sin hacer nada._

- Vaya, a Diamond se le da bien las manualidades - _Comento Yellow mientras veía a los niños._

- Sí, a diferencia de ellos - _Blue señalo hacía el otro lado, donde se observaba a Green gritándole a Red muy enojado, por un lado Sapphire y Pearl se reían del pobre intento de figuras de arena de sus padres, mientras que Ruby y Emerald intentaban llevar cubetas de agua._

- Donde estará Gold? Es extraño que no esté con ellos.

- Jaja, por allí buscando chicas seguramente! Aunque si vez bien, es casi como si Crys tampoco estuviera aquí - _Esta vez, Blue señalo a Crystal, quien parecía estar hablando con alguien por celular mientras mencionaba sobre una supuesta teoría pokémon escrita por Cheren en la arena._

- Por lo menos se divierte, igual que ellos - _Yellow dirigió su mirada hacía los más chicos, como Crystal estaba entretenida con los escritos de Cheren, este se encontraba ahora junto con Black, White y Bianca jugando con una cubeta. Levanto un poco la mirada y alcanzó a ver a Gold con un grupo de chicas_ - Ah! Hay que avisarle a Crys que vaya a calmar a Gold!

- Ey tranquila! - _Dijo Blue mientras la detenía_ - Para eso esta Silver! - _Blue señalo a su hijo, quien ya tenía la mirada puesta en Gold._

_Silver miraba a Gold, tenía que detenerle! Intercambio una mirada con Sneasel, el pokémon parecía pensar lo mismo que él: no podían separarse de Platinum y obviamente tampoco de Diamond. Pero de pronto una idea llego a su mente. Si no tenía que separarse de ellos 2, entonces no lo haría!_

_Se paro rápidamente y tomo a Platinum de la mano, la niña lo miro confusa, pero se dejo llevar cuando Silver comenzó a guiarla. Por un lado Sneasel jalaba de Diamond para que les siguiera. Los 4 llegaron a la orilla de la playa donde se encontraba Gold con las chicas._

- Y mi criadero es altamente conocido, si miran el último número de "Pokémon Times" verán la entrevista que me hicieron - _Platico Gold dando una sonrisa._

- Oh eres famoso! - _Exclamo una de las chicas._

- Así es, soy casi una estrella y ad-

- Papá!

- Eh, así también soy papá... Eh? - _Gold volteo hacía abajo, su hija jalaba de su short, Diamond, Silver y el Sneasel también estaban allí._

- Kyaaa que lindos! - _Gold volvió a taparse los oídos ante ese grito nuevamente._

- Incluso tienen un Sneasel bebé! - _Sneasel volvió a sonreír contento al verse cargado una vez más por las chicas._

- ... Silver ... - _Gold miro molesto al niño que sonría satisfecho_ - Ahora comprendo porque Green se frustra contigo! – _Comento mientras cargaba al niño que solo le sonrió inocentemente. Blue y Yellow rieron desde donde estaban, al ver como Gold se alejaba de las chicas junto con los niños._

...

- Y según tú esto es un Pikachu? - _Grito Green en dirección a Red mientras señalaba una bola de arena con orejas._

- Pues se ve mejor que tu intento de Ditto!

- No es un Ditto, es un Charizard! - _Le contesto señalando al deforme montón de arena._

- Yaaay! - _Pearl y Sapphire saltaron sobre los intentos de figuras de sus padres._

- Noooo - _Pero fue tarde, ambos niños ya reían divertidos sobre la arena._

- Ahhh! A este paso nunca aremos nada!

- Debemos intentar poner orden! Sapphire tu excava un hoyo donde aremos la figura! Emerald tu y Pearl traerán el agua, Ruby tu ayúdanos! - _Ordeno Green._

- Cavar! - _Sapphire comenzó a cavar un hoyo con las manos._

- Ahí que aprovechar que aprendió eso del Arcanine...

- Ah! Sapphire! - _Dijo Ruby mientras intentaba taparse de la arena que Sapphire aventaba._

- No Sapphire, para ya! - _Dijo Red al ver que el hoyo ya estaba bastante grande y profundo._

- Agua! - _Emerald y Pearl aventaron el agua que llevaban al hoyo, provocando que este se tapara._

- Ey eso sirvió! Otra vez! - _Pidió Red al ver como el agua arreglaba el hoyo._

- Mas agua! - _Emerald saco una especie de manguera la cual disparo agua por todos lados._

- Ahhhhh! - _Green y Red terminaron bañados por el fuerte chorro de agua._

- Uh, no tanta? - _Pregunto Emerald inocentemente al ver la cara de su padre y su casi tío._

- Otro hoyo? - _Agrego Sapphire al ver que el agujero que había cavado ya no estaba tan profundo._

- Nooo!

- Ey Sapphire, porque no vas con Ruby a buscar algo para adornar al castillo, eh? - _Sugirió Green para poder tener tiempo de comenzar algo._

- Ok! - _Ambos niños se alejaron sonriendo._

- Ah tranquilidad ahora sí!

- Haber Emerald, Pearl, ayuden a papi con su trabajo ok?

- Si! – _Dijeron los gemelos mientras sonreían a su padre._

- Bien, quiero que vayan a ver que hace Surge!

- Ok!

_Ambos niños se fueron también, dejando a Green y Red con su trabajo de las figuras de arena. Un rato después, ambos niños regresaron y se quedaron observando la figura que su padre y su casi tío acababan de hacer._

- Que se supone que es? – _Pregunto Emerald mientras veía por todos lados la extraña figura._

- Es Pika! No te gusta? – _Comento Red de manera sonriente, mientras Green le daba los toques finales a la escultura de arena._

- Eeh… se parece más a un Ditto mal transformado… - _Dijo Pearl quedamente._

- Y que están haciendo Surge y Koga? – _Pregunto Green ignorando el comentario del niño._

- Un gran castillo!

- Si, muy grande!

- Eh? Rayos Green, tenemos que ganarles!

- Ya lo sé, pero que mas podemos hacer?

- PAPÁ! – _Green se giro al escuchar la voz emocionada de su hija._

- Oh bien Sapphire, que encon- _Se detuvo, y su mirada esperanzada cambio de pronto por una de terror_ – QUE DEMONIOS?

- Papá! Sapp encontró un pececito!

- ESE NO ES UN PECESITO RUBY!

- NO LO BAJES SAPPHIRE! NOOO! – _Pero fue muy tarde, la petición de Green no fue escuchada, ya que Sapphire dejo caer al pokémon que cargaba sobre el intento de Pikachu de los mayores._

- WAAAH UN WAILORD! – _gritaron Emerald y Pearl emocionados mientras veían al enorme pokémon que Sapphire había llevado cargando por la playa._

- Y ahora qué demonios hacemos? – _Grito Green de manera histérica._

- Ah no lo sé! – _Le contesto Red de la misma manera, de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en Diamond quien le mostraba a Platinum un pequeño pastel de arena que acababa de hacer_ – Green mira eso!

- Que? – _Green volteo a ver hacía donde las chicas estaban y observo los planos y escritos que Cheren había hecho_ – Ya se que Cheren salió tan cerebrito como Crys, Red.

- No eso, me refería a Dia! Mira ese pastel que hiso de arena!

- … Oh cierto! Por dios Red! Piensas lo mismo que yo?

- Eh? A ti también te da hambre la comida de arena?

- NO TONTO! – _Le contesto mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza_ – Si Diamond sabe hacer figuras de arena y Cheren es bueno para hacer planos…

- Oh… Ya entendí!

…

_Silver se encontraba inquieto una vez más. Gold lo había dejado junto con Sneasel, Diamond y Platinum una vez más en la arena, mientras se iba a hablar con más chicas… pero esta vez Gold había entrado al agua, de forma que no podía seguirle… El agua era muy profunda para él y Sneasel! Su único consuelo era quedarse parado a la orilla viendo como Gold hablaba con esas chicas._

- Toto!

- …! – _Silver volteo a ver el ruido que había escuchado, un pequeño pokémon azul había llegaba nadando por la orilla del agua._

- Totodile! – _El pequeño pokémon comenzó a saltar cerca de él y de Sneasel. Silver se le quedo viendo, si…, era un pokémon azul y llego por el agua, justo como Blasty, y Blue suele llevarle a pasear por el agua sobre Blasty…_

- Oh no puede ser! – _Pensó Gold al ver que Silver se acercaba montado sobre algo pequeño y azul_ – No esta vez chiquitín! Mantaro no dejes que se acerque! – _Gold libero a su pokémon de agua, el cual creó un pequeño remolino en el agua._

_Silver y Totodile llegaron hasta el remolino, pero el pequeño lagarto se detuvo incapaz de cruzarlo. Se movió para rodearle, pero un nuevo remolino apareció… Hacía donde se moviera, Mantaro dejaba un nuevo remolino. _

_Gold sonrío, por fin podría platicar a gusto con las chicas e invitarlas a una visita a su criadero! Y Silver no podría evitárselo._

_Silver le dio una palmadita en la cabeza al Totodile y le señalo la orilla, el pequeño pokémon se regreso por donde había llegado. Una vez en la orilla junto con Sneasel, volvió a observar a Gold… Tenía que haber una forma de detenerle!_

- Pero para que quieren a Cheren y a los demás niños?

_Silver se giro al escuchar la voz de Crystal, su casi tía se encontraba junto con su madre y Yellow, las 3 miraban confusas a Green y Red. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo! Silver comenzó a caminar de regreso mientras sonreía maliciosamente._

- Bueno unos chicos de por allá – _Comento Red señalando hacía donde había unos adolescentes _– Dijeron que un concurso de figuras de arena es un juego de niños, así que mientras más niños nos ayuden mas fácil haremos nuestra figura!

- Eh… no creo que se refirieran a eso Red – _dijo Yellow quedamente._

- Solo déjenos jugar con ellos un rato, no? No es eso lo que querías Blue? – _Pregunto Green, quien aunque desaprobaba el que Blue se hubiera quitado la playera que le había dado, no iba a hablarle en tono grave mientras le pedía algo._

- Pues, de cierta forma tienen razón… Pero cuídenlos bien! Si algo le pasa a Black-chan eres hombre muerto Green!

- Claro, no te preocupes! – _Le dijo Green mientras cargaba a su hijo menor y a Bianca, Red cargo a Cheren y a White y se alejaron mientras Platinum y Diamond los seguían. Unos segundos después, Silver llego ante las 3 chicas._

- Ey Sil-chan, y ese Totodile? – _Pregunto Blue mientras veía al pequeño pokémon azul, Silver se giro a verlo sorprendido._

- Sabe… - _Le contesto quedamente. Crys y Yellow rieron, era extraño que le escucharan decir algo a ese niño. Pero de pronto Silver se giro decidido hacía Crystal._

- Que ocurre? – _Le pregunto sorprendida, Silver señalo hacía el agua, justo donde Gold hablaba con las chicas_ – Ah! … ESE MALDITO DEGENERADO! – _Crystal se paro y se dirigió furiosa hacía Gold._

- Aww que buen niño eres Silver, cuidas de tu tía – _Dijo Blue mientras abrazaba a su hijo_ – Pero me temo que debes regresar ese pequeño pokémon al agua, ok? Anda vamos!

- Iré a ver que hacen Red y Green para no estar aquí sola.

- Ok!

…

- Uff, por fin terminamos! – _Comento Green de manera satisfecha, mientras veía la réplica de la torre Poké-Eifel que habían hecho obviamente con los conocimientos de diseño de Cheren, las habilidades de Diamond y el apoyo y ayuda de los demás niños. Red sonrió también satisfecho mientras celebraba junto con los niños el haber terminado._

- Ahora ese mega castillo de Surge y Koga no nos ganara!

…

- Vaya, parece que el Pokémon no se quiere ir… - _Dijo Blue mientras veía como el Totodile se abrazaba de Sneasel y de Silver, quien intentaba desprenderse del pokémon fallidamente._

- Oh vaya, pero si es la esposa de Green!

_Blue se giro molesta hacía quien le había hablado, después de un par de años de acompañar a Green a las juntas y celebraciones de la liga, la voz de Surge ya le era demasiado familiar._

- No molestes Surge, tengo un asunto aquí.

- Vamos linda, porque no vienes conmigo eh?

- Porque mejor no intentas hacer que tu esposa regrese contigo, ne? – _Le contesto cada vez mas irritada, Silver comenzaba a lanzar miradas asesinas al líder de gimnasio._

- Sabes que te ira mejor conmigo preciosa, y así tu hijo podrá asistir a una buena escuela militar.

- Porque rayos todos quieren enviar a Silver al ejercito? – _Pregunto mientras cargaba a su hijo, antes de que Surge intentara tocarlo._

_Green seguía viendo su obra de arte, pero de pronto sintió que alguien tomaba su pierna, así que volteo hacía abajo, Black le estaba intentando captar su atención._

- Que ocurre Black? – Le _pregunto Green mientras cargaba al bebé._

- Mamá! – _Le contesto el niño mientras señalaba hacía atrás de Green._

- Que ocurre con tu mad… AH!

_Green observo cómo Surge estaba con Blue, parecían estar hablando sobre algo que parecía hacerla enojar, pero más importante que eso, Surge no le quitaba para nada la vista de encima. En cuestión de segundos Green comenzó a correr en dirección a Blue. Sapphire al ver que su padre se iba junto con su hermano, decidió seguirlo._

- Anda preciosa, porque no vienes con un verdadero maestro pokémon? – _Volvía a decirle Surge mientras se acercaba mas a ella._

- Aléjate Surge! – _Le dijo mientras sacaba una pokéball de la bolsa del short de Silver._

- Si Surge, aléjate de una maldita vez! – _Llamo Green mientras se ponía entre Blue y Surge._

- Y que piensas hacer, eh? Enano?

_Green le miro aun más feo, pero de cierta forma el ex militar tenía razón, si se trataba de fuerza y tamaño, Surge le ganaba y por mucho, además debía tomar en cuenta de que aun llevaba a Black en brazos. Pero antes de que dijera algo, el ruido de 2 pokéballs se escuchó detrás de él._

- Blasty, Hidro Cannon!

- Wailulu Rollout!

_Green se aparto rápidamente cuando el potente chorro de agua fue desde el Blastoise hasta Surge, sin contar que la enorme ballena prácticamente voló sobre él para atropellar al ex militar y mandarlo en dirección hacía Red._

- Noo, la figuraaa! – _Exclamo Red al ver cómo Surge chocaba sobre la estructura de arena, cubriendo a los demás niños con ella. Ah excepción de Ruby que comenzó a llorar de inmediato, los demás niños reían divertidos._

- Ah que paso? – _Pregunto Yellow confundida, mientras se acercaba a calmar a Ruby._

- Oh vaya… - _Volvió a exclamar Red al ver que Surge había quedado congelado frente a ellos, todos voltearon haber que había ocurrido._

_Green se giro sorprendido, ni Blastoise ni Wailord habían lanzado un ataque de hielo, y entonces noto como Silver señalaba a Surge y el pequeño Totodile, que estaba presente, se encontraba en posición de haber lanzado un ataque._

- Ah, mi pequeño héroe! – _Le dijo Blue mientras abrazaba a un mas a Silver._

- Wow… - _Fue lo único que dijo Green mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hijo._

…

- Ah, no puedo creer que hayamos perdido ese concurso!

- Al menos fue divertido estar con los niños… - _Dijo Green de manera resignada._

- Pero aun así no lo puedo creer!

_Red no dejaba de repetir lo mismo mientras regresaban a sus casas, la verdad era que Green también estaba frustrado por haber perdido ante Koga, mas a un porque su figura de arena era un castillo que parecía hecho por cualquier niño de 5 años que no tuviera las habilidades de Cheren o Diamond, pero lo más frustrante, es que habían sido descalificados! "Era concurso de figuras de arena, no de hielo!" fue lo que les dijo el juez._

- Agh, porque ni siquiera pude celebrar mi cumpleaños en paz? – _Exclamo Green fuertemente, todos le voltearon a ver confundidos._

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños Green? – _Pregunto Yellow mientras veía a Blue confundida, Blue le regreso la misma mirada._

- Claro que sí! El mismo día que el del Arcanine!

- Hoy es el cumpleaños del Arcanine? Hay que celebrarlo! – _Grito Red de manera entusiasmada, mientras se metía a la casa de Green como si fuera suya, seguido de los niños, Yellow, Gold y Crystal._

- Quien rayos los invito? – _Green se disponía a sacar a sus amigos de su casa, pero Blue lo detuvo._

- Ey Green, gracias.

- Eh, por qué?

- Por ayudarme con Surge.

- Bah, al final todo lo hicieron Blasty, el Wailord y el Totodile este – _Comento mientras sacaba una pokéball que contenía al pequeño lagarto azul. Green le dio la pokéball a Silver quien le agradeció con un abrazo._

- Pero si no fuera por ti, no hubiera tenido tiempo de pedirle a Sapphire que lanzara un ataque... Gracias.

_Antes de que Green volviera a reclamar, Blue se acerco para besarlo ante las miradas curiosas de Black y Silver._

- EY GREEN, NO TIENES UN EXTINTOR? CREO QUE TU COCINA SE ESTA INCENDIANDO! – _Se escucho la voz de Gold atreves de la ventana._

- LARGO TODOS DE MI CASA!

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Felíz Cumpleaños Green!<br>**

Uff, por fin eh terminado este capítulo! Me llevo mas de lo que planeaba por pensar bien en que quería que pasara, aunque el final tuve que inventarmelo en este momento, debido a la fecha a la que estamos, y supongo habran notado, la pequeña parodia a un capítulo de los Simpsons :d

Tambien, ya eh decidido que es lo que quiero con este fic, y la desición fue que sera de 10 capitulos, no mas, no menos, y me parece que estara bien así, mas si cuento que originalmente estaba planeado ser de un solo capitulo... y en el siguiente cap, notaran un cambio en la historia :]

Bueno, tambien como ya comente en el fic de "Importa?" ya cerre la encuesta que tenía en mi biografia! No pense que realmente fueran a votar xD! Pero ya que votaron, decidi entonces subir mi fic del Rangershipping como querían, realmente ese fic ya lo tenía aquí en fanfiction, pero por alguna razón, se borro, así que lo volví a subir, pero esta vez completo (esa vez solo subí un capítulo de los 4 que son) , así que, por quienes votaran por él, el fic se llama "Diario de un Ranger".

Tambien vi que hubo 3 votos a favor de que hiciera un fic de la Distantshipping O.o! Eso me llamo la atención xD, me gustaria saber quienes votaron por esa opción xD! Jaja, realmente si tengo idea para hacer un pequeño OneShot o Drabble (cual es la diferencia lol?) para ese shipping... realmente quieren que lo escriba?

Y por ultimo. Red20, gracias por tus comentarios :] , que mal que no tengas cuenta aquí para respondertelos cada uno, pero por eso te lo dejo aquí, gracias en serio, y descuida, lo del psicologo lo decia en broma, veras mi hermana es psicologa, así que no ahi problema con ello xD

En fin, creo que eso es todo, haber que tal quedo este capítulo...

Adieu~

PD: Debo sentir pena por lo que le hise a Surge xD?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y bla bla bla todo lo demas :D!

**Advertencia:** Ya saben lo que va aquí :d

* * *

><p><strong>.: Capítulo 7 :.<strong>

- Crys, por favor! Sabes que no te cambiaría por nada!

_Gold caminaba detrás de Crys, Cheren dormía en sus brazos por lo que no podía correr detrás de su esposa, la cual no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde desde que regresaran de la fiesta improvisada en casa de Green, fiesta que además no duro mucho debido al incendio ocurrido en la cocina del líder de gimnasio. _

_Platinum caminaba tomada de la mano de su madre, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su padre que no dejaba de pedir perdón detrás de ellas._

_Una vez llegado a las afueras de su casa, Gold pensó que su sufrimiento había terminado, principalmente porque Crys se había girado para tomar a Cheren …_

- Crys?

… _Pero la realidad era que todo el asunto estaba más lejos de terminar y más cerca de un "esto acaba de comenzar", ya que Crys entro a la casa con sus 3 hijos y le cerró la puerta en la cara._

- Crys lo lamento, en serio! – _Volvió a decir mientras llamaba a la puerta_ – Te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer!

… _Un par de horas después, Gold se encontraba sentado afuera de su casa viendo como la Luna surcaba el cielo, su fiel Typlosion, Explotaro, se encontraba sentado a su lado._

- Se le tiene que pasar de un momento a otro… no puede enojarse conmigo todo el día!

_Al día siguiente…_

_Explotaro bostezaba perezosamente mientras se sentaba a lado de un Gold cada vez mas desanimado._

- Se enojo conmigo todo el día… PERO COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO!

- Bueno, eso nos lo preguntamos todos después de que se fueran ayer – _Le contesto la voz de alguien que acababa de llegar. _

- BLUE! – _Gold se le quedo viendo confundido, se froto los ojos para ver si no estaba alucinando, pero no, Blue estaba allí cargando a Black y con Silver por un lado_ – Que haces aquí tan temprano?

- Temprano? Ya es medio día! – _Blue le mostro la hora en su pokegear, el aparato mostraba claramente que ya eran casi las 12:00 pm._

- QUE? Porque mi pokegear no sonó la alarma! AHH! Cierto… Crys tiene mi pokegear… - _Ante ese simple recuerdo, Gold se deprimió aun más de lo que estaba._

- Tendrás que agradecer que en fin de semana no se trabajo, de lo contrario Crys se hubiera enojado aun más contigo por faltar hoy al trabajo.

- Pues en primer lugar, Crys no estaría enojada conmigo si no fuera por SU culpa! – _Exclamo Gold mientras picaba levemente a Silver en el estomago._

- No le acuses de tus errores! – _Blue aparto la mano de Gold de un manotazo, al instante Gold se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, había olvidado la poca tolerancia que Blue tenia con la gente que hacía o decía algo en contra de su adorado hijo_ – Tu perseguiste a esas chicas por TÚ cuenta! Silver intento detenerte, así que es TÚ culpa si no le hiciste caso!

- … Aahh… tienes razón, soy un inútil! Soy un inútil! Soy un inútil! Soy un inútil! – _Comenzó a repetir Gold mientras se daba de golpes con la pared de su casa, Blue no parecía tener intención de detenerle._

- Deberías hacer algo por ella, demostrarle que aun la amas – _Le comento Blue mientras pasaba por su lado y tocaba la puerta, después de unos segundos, Crystal atendió._

- Oh Blue, pasa! – Crystal se hiso a un lado para dejarla entrar, Gold se paro rápidamente.

- Crys! En ser… - _Pero no termino de decir lo que pensaba, ya que Crystal le había vuelto a cerrar la puerta en la cara_ – ioAuch!

_Explotaro movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, Gold se volvió a sentar frente a la puerta de la casa junto con su pokémon._

- Realmente… soy un idiota.

…

- Y Sapphire? La dejaste a solas con Green? _– Pregunto Crystal preocupada, cada que Sapphire se quedaba a cargo de Green, el joven entrenador terminaba con problemas legales… ó psicológicos._

- Si, pero descuida, Green se está acostumbrando bastante bien a ella, ahora aprovecha los fines de semana para llevarla al gimnasio y enseñarle sobre las peleas!

- Que bueno, tardo un poco en comenzar a llevarse con ella.

- Si jaja, pero no hay queja, quiere más a los niños de lo que todos creen.

_Platinum se asomo por detrás del mueble donde estaba Crystal sentada, al ver a Silver corrió hacía él para abrazarlo._

- Silchan!

- Ve a jugar Silver – Le _dijo Blue mientras le daba un ligero empujón hacía Platinum, la niña lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo hacía el otro lado de la casa._

- Espero que Silver la contente un rato, ah estado deprimida desde anoche – _Comento Crys mientras veía a Platinum llevarse a Silver._

- Awww, extraña a Gold?

- Supongo, Gold siempre juega con los niños por la tarde, incluso Cheren y White han estado deprimidos.

_Por un lado, Black se encontraba sentado en el piso con Cheren y White, el niño se movía de un lado a otro intentando animar a los otros 2, pero ni Cheren ni White se sentían de humor, Megapyon, que estaba recostado cuidando de los bebés, intentaba mantener tranquilo a Black._

- Tú tampoco te ves muy animada que digamos.

- No veo porque debería estarlo.

- Vamos chica, ya sabes cómo es Gold! Siempre será el mismo tonto, depravado, descerebrado, idiota… - _Crys ya no sabía si debía sentirse mejor o peor con la descripción que Blue estaba dando_- … y tendrá complejos de maniático sin contar que seria feliz con un trabajo de agentes de modelos, pero ah final de cuentas sabes, que él no te cambiaría por nada.

- Tal vez, pero realmente pensé que dejaría de actuar así cuando naciera Platinum…

_Mientras Crystal y Blue seguían platicando, Platinum había llevado a Silver hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, la cual se encontraba cerrada, del otro lado se escuchaban leves ruidos producidos por Arcapyon que se encontraba durmiendo del otro lado._

_Cheren diviso a su hermana mayor en la puerta, acaso quería salir con su papá? El también le extraña, seguramente sería buena idea ir a verle. Tomo a White del brazo y le señalo la puerta, la niña al instante comprendió lo que pasaba, por lo que los dos se acercaron a Megapyon que seguía intentando calmar a un entusiasta Black._

_Megapyon sintió que Cheren le llamaba, por lo que desvió su mirada hacía los otros niños, tanto Cheren como White le hacían señales para que les cargara. Black también los vio y decidió unirse a lo que quiera que estuvieran planeando, por lo que sin previo aviso se subió a la espalda del enorme pokémon. Al sentirlo en su espalda, Megapyon se dio la parada y volteo a ver al bebé, Black le hacía señales de ánimo, luego volteo a ver a Cheren y White, los 2 seguían con sus manitas extendidas esperando a ser levantados._

_Ante eso, Megapyon se sintió derretir, no podía negarse a las peticiones de esos niños, de hacerlo sería como negarle algo a su dueña, y eso era imperdonable! White sonrió al sentir que Megapyon la tomaba con su boca por la parte de atrás de la ropa, para posteriormente sentarla a lado de Black sobre su espalda. _

…

_Platinum se quedo viendo la puerta de manera triste, era muy alto para que intentara abrirla. Silver se le quedo viendo y se comenzó a sentir mal… Platinum nunca se ponía triste! Ella siempre estaba seria o sonriéndole a él y a Diamond! Pero Diamond no estaba allí para contentarla con algunas de sus acciones…_

… _Si Diamond no estaba allí en ese momento, entonces era su deber hacer feliz a Platinum! _

_Silver tomo a Platinum por la cintura e intento cargarla para que abriera la puerta._

…

- Si seré, como se me pudo olvidar que puedo entrar por la puerta de atrás! – _Gold se paró de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió al patio trasero de su casa, Arcapyon se encontraba dormido frente a la puerta_ – Rayos, seguramente Crys lo dejo libre para que me obstruyera la entrada! No hagas ningún ruido Explotaro, intentare saltarlo!

_Explotaro se quedo quieto mientras veía como Gold intentaba abrir la puerta por arriba de Arcapyon._

_Del otro lado, Silver por fin había logrado levantar a Platinum a una altura aceptable para alcanzar el picaporte, Platinum estiro su mano para abrirla_

- Maldita puerta! Porque solo se abre por dentro?

_Gold le dio un golpe a la puerta, provocando que del otro lado, Platinum y Silver perdieran el equilibrio cayendo ambos al suelo. Ambos se levantaron solo para notar que Gold no dejaría de golpear la puerta, pero, para mala suerte del dueño de casa, el ruido provoco que Arcapyon se despertara. El enorme pokémon perruno miro a Gold de manera desaprobatoria._

- Ah… jaja… Hola Arcapyon como te va? – _Pregunto Gold nervioso al ver que el pokémon no le miraba bien._

_Tanto Silver como Platinum miraron la puerta nuevamente, Platinum escuchaba a su padre rogándole al perro del otro lado, pero no podía verlo y eso le hacía sentir mal. Silver miro a su alrededor buscando algo que le sirviera, si tan solo su madre le hubiera dejado las pokéballs de Sneasel y Totodile, seguro no tendrían ese problema._

- Meeeeeg!

_Silver y Platinum se giraron para ver de dónde venía el ruido y vieron a Megapyon ir hacía ellos, Black iba parado en su espalda con un aspecto muy animado. Al llegar hasta ellos, Cheren y White intercambiaron una mirada con su hermana mayor, los 3 sin duda pensaban lo mismo: Necesitaban a sus padres juntos de nuevo._

_Cheren subió a la cabeza de Megapyon y tomo el picaporte de la puerta, lo giro, y con la ayuda de Silver empujo la puerta._

- Ah te juro que lo siento! – _Gold seguía pidiéndole disculpas ah Arcapyon_ – Oye espera! Porque rayos debo pedirte disculpas a ti! Tú no eres mi espo…!

_Arcapyon comenzó a reír, a su manera, al ver que Gold había sido callado de un portazo. Gold sacudió la cabeza y miro confuso a sus hijos, Silver y Black junto con Megapyon._

- Niños, no deberían salirse, Crys los va a regañar! – _Pidió Gold mientras abrazaba a sus sonrientes hijos, no pudo evitar sonreír el también, extrañaba tenerlos con él. Apenas comenzaba a pensar que las cosas por fin le salían bien, cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento._

_Zas!_

- LA PUERTA SE CERRO! - _Gold soltó a sus hijos y se dirigió a la puerta, una vez mas estaba cerrada_ – Rayos! Y Solo se abre por dentro!

_Gold comenzó a caminar en círculos, con Cheren y White en sus brazos, mientras discutía consigo mismo sobre las diferentes formas de abrir la puerta sin hacer enojar a Crystal; Platinum le observaba sonriendo, extrañaba ver a su padre hablando solo. Por un lado, Silver miraba hacía el área libre de alado, había una gran cantidad de plantas y flores enormes que llamaron su atención._

- Porque sacaste a mis hijos, eh? – _Pregunto Gold poniéndose enfrente de Silver, quien levanto la mirada al escuchar que le hablaban _– Ah pequeño vándalo, ahora estamos a fuera…

_Gold dejo a Cheren y White en la espalda de Megapyon, junto con Black. Black ahora estaba más animado al ver que sus amigos ya no estaban tristes. Gold se agacho para esta vez cargar a Silver._

- Escucha Silv! No sé qué traes contra mí, pero si parte de esto es tú culpa, por lo menos quisiera que me ayudaras, no que me empeores la situación! Ahora Crys creerá que saque a los niños para llevármelos o para secuestrarlos o para…

_Silver dejo de ponerle atención, si Gold quería ayuda, pues ayuda tendría!_

_Black noto que Silver le miraba, tras unos segundos de mirarse el uno al otro, Black sonrió y levanto sus manos animado, Cheren y White les miraron curiosos pero al instante Black se giro emocionado hacía ellos._

- Y Crys me pedirá el divorcio y me meterán a la cárcel y ella se casara con algún tipo millonario y famoso, como Lance! Y tendrán más hijos! Y tendrán un ejército de bebes superdotados y se volverán famosos! Y nunca veré crecer a mi Princesita ni a mis gemelitos! Y… - _Gold noto que Silver señalaba algo detrás de ellos._

- Core… - _Gold se sorprendió al escuchar eso, nunca había escuchado a Silver decir algo y ahora que le regañaba le dirigía la palabra._

- Core? Qué es eso? –_ Pregunto confundido, Silver negó y volvió a señalar hacía atrás._

- Core!

- Core? Core… core… corre… Corre? – _Silver asintió_ - Porque voy a correr, hay algo detrás de mí?

_Se volteo a ver lo que Silver señalaba y solo observo como Black jalaba una de las antenas de Megapyon provocando que el enorme pokémon se asustara y saliera corriendo con todo y bebés encima._

- AAH! NO, MEGAPYON!

_Tras dejar a Silver con Platinum, Gold comenzó a gritar y correr detrás del pokémon, el cual se dirigió hacia el área llena de plantas que se encontraba a lado de la casa de._

_Platinum miro a Silver confundida, pero el niño solo le sonrío, la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacía la puerta de enfrente de la casa, Arcapyon y Explotaro decidieron seguirles para cuidarlos._

- BLACK! DEJA DE JALAR A MEGAPYON!

_Gold corría lo más rápido que podía detrás del pokémon, el cual por su gran tamaño y cuerpo resistente, pasaba por entre las ramas y espinas como si nada, en cambio Gold se atoraba a cada rato._

- Malditos servicios comunitarios! Porque dejaron que esta área se convirtiera en un bosque! Deberían venir y cortar todas estas plant…AH! – _Gold choco contra Megapyon, el cual se había quedado quieto al toparse con cactus llenos de espinas. Black, Cheren y White reían divertidos_ – Uff, por fin te detuviste y justo a tiempo además!

_Gold le mostro a Megapyon un nido de Beedrills que se encontraba entre las plantas y cactus, tanto el pokémon como Gold, suspiraron aliviados, si hubieran llegado más lejos, seguro hubieran atraído la atención de esos peligrosos pokémons._

_Cheren se quedo mirando la escena, no esperaba que Megapyon se detuviera tan pronto, el plan era que siguiera corriendo. De pronto sintió que le llamaban, se giro y vio que White le llamaba, su hermana señala al nido de pokémons insectos._

- Bueno Mega, regresemos! – _Gold se dispuso a regresar con sus hijos y Black, cuando un zumbido llamo su atención, observo a Cheren y White, los niños sonrían divertidos mientras aventaban las semillas de las plantas cercanas hacía el nido de Beedrills._

- Ahí no…

…

- Después de todo eso Blue, no sé si intentabas motivarme o desmotivarme con Gold.

- Ah, pero si no lo decía para desmotivarte!

- La hora y media que ah pasado me hace creer lo contrario…

- No es mi culpa que Gold sea así.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón… por suerte Cheren no parece haber salido como Gold… - _Comento Crystal mientras se volteaba a ver el lugar donde había dejado a sus hijos _– Los niños no están!

- Eh? –_Ambas chicas revisaron la sala_ – Silver! Black!

- Megapyon tampoco esta, revisemos los otros cuartos.

_Las 2 comenzaron a buscar a los niños por cada cuarto de la casa, sin notar los gritos que se alcanzaban a escuchar del área de lado._

- Los busque bajo las camas, detrás de la estufa, dentro del refrigerador… Y no están! – _Exclamo Crystal de manera preocupada mientras daba vueltas en frente de Blue._

- Crys, como van a estar dentro del refrigerador?... Dios, en eso si que te pareces a Gold – _Pero para suerte de Blue, Crystal no le escucho por estar revisando dentro de la alacena._

- No están! Donde podrán estar!

- Chica con calma, es imposible que se pierdan con semejante dinosaurio de niñera.

- Ah, tienes razón… lo siento – _Le contesto mientras suspiraba e intentaba relajarse._

- Primero busquemos a Megapyon, de acuerdo? Quizás Blasty pueda ayudarnos! –_ Comento mientras sacaba una pokeball de su bolsa._

- NOOO! – _Crystal la detuvo antes de que liberara al pokémon de agua en medio de la casa, Blue la miro confundida con su reacción _– Blue, cada que liberas a Blasty algo termina destruido a causa de un Hydro Cannon!

- Pero con menos cosas por aquí será más fácil buscar!

- Pero yo no quiero que destruy-! – _Un ruido proveniente de afuera le hiso guardar silencio_ – No escuchas algo Blue?

- Mmm? – _Blue guardo silencio, y de pronto unos gritos de afuera captaron su atención – _Suena como a Gold.

_En el patio de afuera, Gold corría en dirección a su casa seguido de varios Beedrills, Megapyon corría delante de él con White, Cheren y Black sonriendo divertidos por el paseo y recogiendo cada flor que estuviera a su alcance en el recorrido._

_Gold vislumbro la puerta al patio de su casa, por lo que se adelanto al pokémon de hierba y abrió la reja para entrar. En la puerta de la casa, Silver y Platinum le veían correr en círculos en el patio con los pokémons insectos detrás de él. _

- Alguien haga algo! – _Grito Gold mientras corría en círculos con los Beedrills detrás de él, Megapyon, quien cargaba a los 3 bebes, se paró a lado del Arcanine y Typlosion a descansar, Silver hiso una señal de aprobación a su hermano menor, Platinum reía y aplaudía a su lado con las acciones de Gold._

- Gold que está… pasan…do… aquí? – _Crystal abrió la puerta y se quedo en blanco al ver como un Gold, completamente lleno de hojas y algunos rasguños, era perseguido por los pokémons insectos._

- Ahhh Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyysssss! Cooooorrreeeeeeeeee! – _Le pidió mientras seguía corriendo en círculos._

- … Arcapyon, Explotaro… Fire Blast! – _Ordeno Crystal mientras señalaba en dirección a Gold, los 2 pokémons de fuego lanzaron sus ataques al instante. Los Beedrills huyeron del lugar dejando a un Gold carbonizado._

- Gra..cias… Crys… _- Gold se dejo caer al piso cansado, pero su tranquilidad duro poco ya que Platinum, Cheren y White se aventaron sobre él sonriendole._

- Eres un desastre Gold! Si te dejo solo o terminas con un grupo de chicas o con un enjambre de insectos! Justo como ese día en el Safari!

- Ey! Entonces ustedes fueron los culpables de que perdiéramos a los niños en el Safari esa vez? – _Pregunto Blue mientras revisaba que Black estuviera bien, pero el niño solo se lamento a aventar sobre Gold, el pequeño montón de flores que habían recogido en su paseo._

- Ahhh esto tiene espinas! – _Grito el criador mientras se daba la parada para quitarse las flores._

- Oh Gold, me trajiste flores! – _Comento Crystal en un tono soñador que nunca nadie le había escuchado y al instante le dio un abrazo a Gold._

- Eh flores que? – _Pregunto Gold confundido_ – Eh… ah claro, porque crees que me perseguían los Beedrills! - _Le contesto con su clasíca sonrisa de conquistador._

- Ah Gold, eres el idiota más lindo del mundo! _– Le dijo mientras le abrazaba más fuerte._

- … Err… Gracias?

- Vaya que fácil se le pasa el enojo, eh? – _Comento Blue mientras veía a sus hijos._

…

- Adiós Silver – _Dijo Gold mientras separaba al niño del abrazo que Platinum le daba_– Recuérdame que te debo una, y a ti también – _Volvió a decir mientras pasaba su atención a Black._

- Que raro que Green no te haya hablado Blue.

- Ahora que lo dices, pues s- _Pero no termino de hablar al notar que su pokegear comenzaba a sonar_ – … Hablaste muy pronto.

_Blue dejo a Black en manos de Gold y saco su pokegear para contestar._

- Que pasa my dear? – _Pregunto Blue al atender la llamada._

- BLUE! Necesito que regreses ya! Pero no vayas a la casa! – _Le contesto Green a través del pokegear de manera muy rapida, de fondo se escuchaba mucho ruido y sirenas de patrullas._

- Que ocurre Green, porque tanto ruido? No me digas que hiciste explotar la casa cuando regresaste de entrenar con Sapphire?

- Nooo! Pero… aahh cuando estábamos en el gimnasio el viejo loco que captura pokémons hiso enojar a Rono y comenzó a destruir todo y luego Sapphire y su ropa de hojas y…

- Suelte el teléfono, tiene que venir! – _Se escucho la voz de alguien más._

- Le juro que fue un accidente oficial! No fue apropósito!

- Eso dígaselo al comandante!

- Pero! _– La llamada se corto._

- Uh… - _Blue se quedo viendo el pokegear, Gold y Crystal le miraron confundidos por la llamada_ – Ah jaja, clásico día para Green!

- Ah Blue… no estás preocupada? – _Comento Crystal mientras la veía preocupada._

- Ah? Por qué?

- Los policías se llevaron a Green! – _Contesto_ _Gold igual de preocupado que Crystal._

- Ah, naaa! Eso le pasa seguido, ya es muy conocido en toda la delegación, incluso tengo una tarjeta de clientes distinguidos! – _Blue les mostro una tarjeta con el logo de la policía_.

- … Claro…

- Bueno, tendré que ir antes de que cierren la estación y Green deba pasar allí la noche!

_Mientras Blue y sus bebés se despedían, en la estación de Ciudad Viridian…_

- Hola Sapphire chan!

- Hola!

- Pensamos que ya no vendrías a visitarnos esta semana!

_Sapphire se entretenía saludando a cada oficial que la veía y le saludaban, mientras Green esperaba sentado a su lado._

- Si ya la conocen y saben cómo es… Porque rayos insisten en traerme a esta maldita comisaria? – _Al instante todos los agentes voltearon a verle_ - … Rayos, no debí decir eso…

**End~**

* * *

><p>Uff, si que me llevo tiempo escribir esto Lol, pero fue culpa del trabajo... por fin tengo algo que hacer xd! En fin, quien se esperaba que este capitulo fuera dedicado a Gold :D? Y quien se esperaba que este capítulo quedara medio Distantshipping? Les aseguro que yo no! Cuando iba por la mitad me quede "Ou esto suena algo shipping Lol" jaja en fin, ni modo, Diamond no estaba presente así que, pues así quedo :D<p>

Si... otra vez me inspire en los sipmsons, pero con sus diferencias obviamente, aquí mas que nada Cheren, White y Black recojieron las florecitas de los cactus por curiosidad, los bebés agarran todo lo que pueden cuando se les deja 8D, y su plan original era que Crystal viera como Gold los salvaba de ser atacados por los pokémons insectos, sobra decir que solo corrío y al final fue Crystal quien los rescato.

Next chapter! Ni idea cuando este... pero intentare que sea de navidad... con suerte y lo tenga para el 24, si no para antes del 31 xD, lo que si estara para el 24 es ese Long One Shot que ya tengo escrito :d

En fin, gracias por leer

Adieu~

PD: La casa de Gold, por si no se noto, es muy grande, tan grande como para meter pokémons del tamaño de Megapyon adentro... y por cierto... Megapyon rompío la puerta de atras de la casa de Gold cuando salío con los niños, por lo que Gold podra comprar una puerta que sí se abra por fuera~

PD 2: Ya notaron que mamás mas irresponsables son Crystal y Blue (Y de hecho Yellow tambien) ? Siempre pierden a sus hijos :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y bla bla bla todo lo demas :D!

**Advertencia:** Laralarala! Felíz Navidad!

* * *

><p><strong>: Capítulo 8 :.<strong>

- Date prisa Green!

- Ya voy! No puedo apurarme si me sigues desconcentrando!

_24 de Diciembre en la casa de la familia Oak, ah escasas horas de recibir a sus amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Silver y la navidad, Green intentaba colocar los últimos arreglos de su árbol navideño._

- Tuvimos medio mes para ponerlo, pero no! Ponerlo en el día es más tradicional! Claro, muy tradicional ponerlo a la carrera una hora antes de que lleguen los demás!

- Para con eso Blue! Ya entendí! – _Contesto Green de manera cansada mientras terminaba de acomodar los adornos de Delibirds en la parte alta del pino, intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre la tambaleante escalera_ – Así que por lo que más quieras, deja de quejarte y cuida que no se mueva la escalera!

- Pues tendré que soltarla, como se supone que te dé el adorno de arriba?

- Noo! No lo hagas! Esta escalera no se mantiene quieta desde que Sapphire la uso para subirse a Charizard y usarlo de tobogán!

- Entonces bájate.

- Si, será lo mejor – _Green bajo de la escalera para ir en busca de la estrella para el pino, mientras que Blue aprovechaba para ver a sus hijos, los 3 jugaban por un lado de la sala._

- Aww no puedo creer que mi bebé ya tenga 3 años! – _Comento mientras cargaba a Silver y lo abrazaba_ – Porque no te quedas mejor así chiquito para siempre, eh?

- Oh dios no, no soportaría eso!

- Green! –_ Le reclamo mientras se volteaba a verlo._

- Que? Prefiero que crezca y así de grande podrá ir al ejercito!

- Porque insistes con lo del ejercito?

- Porque será muy bueno peleando, lo sé! – _Le contesto en el momento en que encontraba la estrella del árbol_ – Anda cuídame la escalera.

- Pero no quiero que crezca – _Volvió a decirle en un tono de niña chiquita, mientras cuidaba la escalera con una mano, ya que con la otra sostenía a Silver._

- Aun podrás cargar a Black.

- Pero Black-chan también crecerá… - _Su mirada paso al menor de sus hijos, Black jugaba animadamente con Sapphire._

- Después cargaras a tus nietos.

- Aun falta mucho para que Sapphire tenga bebés, Green! – _Exclamo sobresaltada, sus palabras captaron la atención de Sapphire quien al instante se acerco a sus padres._

_-_ De donde vienen los bebés? – _Pregunto Sapphire repentinamente mientras veía con inocencia a sus padres._

- …

-…

-…

-…

- …

-… Este… - _Blue soltó la escalera mientras comenzaba a pensar en cómo contestar a la dichosa pregunta._

- Que haces Blueeeaaaaahh!

_Green perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo al suelo, para su suerte, Silver había alcanzado a atrapar la estrella de vidrio que su padre intentaba colocar._

- De donde vienen los bebés? – _Volvió a preguntar Sapphire mientras se acercaba a Green._

- Oh mira qué hora es! Debo cambiarle la ropa a los niños! – _Se apresuro a decir Blue mientras iba por Black y se llevaba a sus 2 hijos._

_Green se quedo viendo a Sapphire que esperaba su respuesta, definitivamente, sus fiestas navideñas no serían nada bueno por séptimo año consecutivo._

…

_Un rato después, una vez más la casa de Green se había vuelto punto de reunión para sus conocidos. _

- No hay ninguna piñata esta vez, verdad? –_ Pregunto Bill desde la puerta, impidiendo el paso a su familia._

- Eh… no… - _Le contesto Blue confundida._

- Uff que bueno, desde la piñata de Reshiram, N no ah dejado de correr hacía cada piñata o Reshiram de juguete que vea!

- Ah… descuida… - _Volvió a decir Blue tras dejar entrar a Bill y su familia._

- Que ocurre Green? Te vez preocupado! – _Comento Red mientras veía a Bianca jugar con los demás bebés._

- Ah… Sapphire me hiso una pregunta difícil y no sé cómo contestársela… además, Blue quiere que me vista de Santa para los niños!

- Santa? Jaja y cuál es el problema con eso?

- Silver odia a Santa!

- Ah caray y eso?

- Recuerdas la fiesta de navidad de la liga hace 2 años?

- Si! Pryce se vistió de Santa esa vez!

x-x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x-x

_Los miembros y asociados de la liga pokémon de Kanto y Johto, se encontraban reunidos celebrando su fiesta tradicional de navidad._

- Donde están los niños Green? – _Pregunto Blue tras ver como Red y su familia se despedían_ – También es hora de irnos.

- Iré a buscar Sapphire, seguramente llevo a Silver a algún lado.

_Del otro extremo del salón, Sapphire corría de un lado a otro mientras sostenía a su hermano de 1 año por la cintura, impidiéndole escapar. Cerca de allí, el más grande de los líderes de gimnasio, Pryce, se encontraba vestido de Santa para entretener a los hijos de los miembros de la liga._

- Y como te has portado este año, nenita? – _Pregunto Pryce a una pequeña Janine de 5 años._

- Santa feo… – _Comento un pequeño Falkner que se encontraba con Janine._

_Sapphire se detuvo al ver a Pryce vestido de Santa, por lo que al instante se dirigió corriendo hacía él, arrastrando a Silver consigo. Al llegar soltó a su hermano y se aventó contra Pryce._

- Santaaaaaa!

- Ah! Con más cuidado pequeña! – _Pidió Pryce mientras intentaba quitársela e procuraba no gritar desesperado. Como si no hubiera sido ya poco que los hijos de Surge le atacaran con sus pokémons minutos antes_ – No vuelvo a aceptar este trabajo! Uh?

_Entre todos los niños que intentaban saltarle encima, había uno que solo se encontraba allí parado mirándolo, parecía tener miedo, así que lo mejor era intentar acercarse a él para comenzar una bonita amistad!_

- Holaaa bebito! – _Dijo Pryce mientras intentaba poner su mejor sonrisa amable, pero Silver solo retrocedió un poco asustado_ – No te asustes, ven con Santa como los demás niños! – _Pryce se acerco más e intento cargar al pequeño niño._

_Green no supo cómo fue que paso, pero en cuestión de segundos escucho algo que ahora deseaba no volver a escuchar nunca: A Silver llorando, y al siguiente instante Blasty estaba en medio del salón disparando un potente Hidro Cannon._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Destruyo todo y todos comenzaron a correr y gritar y…!

- Ya, ya me acorde! Ah eso explica porque Pryce estuvo en silla de ruedas durante un buen tiempo y la falta de Santas en los últimos 2 años… así como él porque habíamos quedado que nadie haría llorar a Silver nunca…

- Si… Seguro que lo asusto si me ve de Santa!

- Jaja, como crees? Ya esta mas grandecito y además es un niño inteligente, seguro que te reconoce y sabrá que realmente eres su papá.

- Ojala…

- Y que ahí de esa pregunta de Sapphire, que te pregunto?

- Ah sí! Me pregunto qué de don-

- Red! – _Se escucho la voz de Yellow quien estaba con Crystal._

- Oh que pasa? – _Le contesto mientras se giraba a verla._

- Podrías ayudarle a Ruby y los niños a sacar la pokéball que se les fue detrás del librero?

- Oh claro, disculpa Green iré a ver que hicieron – _Le dijo mientras se paraba_ – Cuida a Bianca por mí.

- Claro, ve – _Contesto de manera desinteresada mientras dirigía su mirada a los bebés, quienes jugaban con unos muñecos de pokémon, resaltando entre ellos un mini Reshiram en manos de N._

- A ver niños, que pasa? – _Pregunto Red mientras se acercaba a Ruby y los demás._

- La pokéball de Charizard se fue! – _Indico Sapphire mientras señalaba detrás del librero._

- Ah espera y la saco – _Red tomo el librero para moverlo, cuidando de no tirar nada_ – Tengan cuidado con Charizard, Green podría ponerse loco si algo le pasara a su pokémon.

- Papá ah estado loco toda la tarde – _Comento Sapphire repentinamente._

- Ah jaja, y eso porque? _– Pregunto Red mientras les regresaba la pokéball de Charizard._

- Papá se volvió loco por una pregunta.

- Oh lo de la pregunta! Y que le preguntaste? – _Red se encontraba muy sonriente mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Sapphire, esperando a escuchar la dichosa pregunta._

- De donde vienen los bebés?

_La expresión sonriente de Red se transformo al instante en una cara en blanco, mientras que los niños les veían sonrientes esperando la respuesta._

_Del otro lado de la casa, Gold se encontraba sentado en el piso jugando con Platinum, Diamond y Silver._

- Mira lo que te traje de regalo Silver! – _Gold le sonrío mientras sacaba de entre su ropa un mini pokédex de juguete, el aparatito comenzó a hacer sonidos mientras Gold presionaba botones en él_ – Miraaaa incluso te muestra pokémons!

_Gold le mostro la pantalla posicionando el cursor sobre el nombre de Sneasel. Al instante en que la foto del pokémon apareció en pantalla, Silver intento tomar el aparato _

- No, no, no! Primero tienes que agradecerle a tu tío favorito por el regalo – _Explico Gold mientras le detenía con una mano. De inmediato, Silver se paro y abrazo a Crystal que se encontraba sentaba cerca de allí cuidando que Gold no asfixiara a los niños._

- Aww Silver, feliz cumpleaños! – _Le dijo Crystal mientras le regresaba el abrazo._

- Bah! 3 años y siempre pasa lo mis-! – _Pero Gold fue callado por un repentino abrazo de Silver_ – Arg bueno, ya debería acostumbrarme a que si serás siempre – _Le comento mientras le cargaba._

- NO QUIERO HACER ESTO BLUE! – _Se escucho el grito de Green desde el cuarto continuo, Daisy y Blue intentaban empujarlo a la sala._

- Por favor Green, hazlo por los niños – _Le pidió Daisy mientras empujaba a su hermano._

- Si Green, no seas el Sableye que destruyo la navidad! Además, es el cumpleaños de Silver, hazlo por él!

- Pero Blue! – Dijo _Green mientras se giraba hacía las 2 chicas y se agarraba con fuerza a ambos lados de la puerta_- Silver odia a Santa desde que Pryce lo asusto! Me va a querer matar!

- Jaja, Silver aun es un bebé, no podría matarte!

- Se lo puede pedir a Sneasel! Oh a Totodile!

- Y ambos pokémons son unos bebés también Green.

- Son bebés demonios!

- Pues al menos que tú seas un demonio, te aseguro que Silver no lo es! Así que ve o le pediré ayuda a Blasty! – _Y tras decir eso Blue, con la ayuda de Daisy, empujo a Green hacía la sala principal._

_Green no pudo hacer más que estar de piedra en medio de la sala, su gran traje rojo de Santa llamo la atención de los más pequeños, así como causar un ataque de risa por parte de Gold quien tenía a un Silver sentado en una de sus piernas, el niño estaba muy entretenido con su nueva mini Pokédex._

_Ignorando la risa y comentarios de Gold, Green dirigió su mirada hacía Silver, el niño estaba más entretenido en picar los botones de la pokédex de juguete que en voltear a verle. Pero para su mala suerte, los demás niños sí que le habían visto, por lo que al instante corrieron hacía él emocionados._

_Para suerte del líder de gimnasio, sus pequeños atacantes que le abrazaban y jalaban de su traje, no eran mayores de 1 metro, por lo que se encontraba a salvo de terminar en el piso. Pero eso solo le causaba una gran duda, ¿Dónde estaban Sapphire y los demás niños?_

…

- Este… jajaja…. Ah… bueno… - _Red se encontraba ocupado con sus hijos mayores y Sapphire, los niños le veían curiosos esperando ansiosamente la respuesta_ – Bueno verán, los bebés vienen de…

- Siiii? – _Preguntaron todos emocionados_.

- Ah bueno… vienen de… esto… - _En eso Red vislumbro a Green vestido de Santa_ – Ah miren niños! Es Santa! – _Red señalo a Green, haciendo que todos los niños voltearan a verlo._

- SANTA!

_Y en cuestión de segundos, todos se encontraban sobre un Green que termino en el piso ante el peso de todos los niños y con un Black emocionado sobre su pecho moviéndose energéticamente, golpeándole en el proceso._

- Ufff, de la que me salve! – _Comento Red mientras suspiraba a aliviado._

- De que te salvaste Red? – _Le pregunto Yellow mientras se acercaba a él._

- Ah, es que Sapphire me pregunto qué de donde vienen los bebés…

- Oh! – _Yellow hiso un movimiento de sorpresa_ – Porque preguntaría algo así?

- No lo sé, supongo Green y Blue discutían sobre algo, ya sabes cómo son de aventarse la casa entera, literalmente.

- Eso sí… Y que les dijiste?

- Nada! Hice que desviaran su atención hacía Green vestido de Santa! Jaja, no crees que soy inteligente? – _Su tono de voz sonaba de auto convencimiento._

- Mmm, más bien diría que aprendiste a dar mejores excusas – _Le contesto sonriendo inocentemente._

_Por mientras, en la sala principal, Green intentaba quitarse a los niños de encima._

- Quiero un Charizard como el de papá! – _Exclamo Sapphire alegremente mientras mostraba la pokéball del mencionado pokémon._

- … Porque rayos tienes mi…! Este digo claro linda! – _Le dijo cambiando rápidamente su tono de voz_ - Errr… pero no te desilusiones si tus padres consiguieron otro pokémon parecido, ok? … como un Torchik… - _Termino de decirle, asegurándose de decir lo ultimo lo menos audible posible._

- Ah yo quiero muchos adornos de concursos!

- Mmm, no me imagino a Red buscando cosas más comunes para niñas… pobre Red – _Comento Green mientras veía a Ruby._

- Yo quiero más herramientas!

- Ah tu madre no le agradara eso, pobre Yellow – _Comento Green nuevamente, observando a Emerald._

- Mejor un área de entrenamiento pokémon!

- … Definitivamente, pobres de Red y Yellow – _Volvía a decir Green, viendo como Pearl discutía con sus hermanos sobre que pedir_ – Mmm, Bill y Daisy tienen suerte de que tu aun no hables y no les puedas decir lo que quieres! – _Comento mientras cargaba a N que estaba jalando de su pantalón_

- Raaam! – _Dijo el bebé mientras mostraba al juguete que llevaba en sus manos._

- Ah, quieres un Reshiram? – _N le sonrío mientras asentía_ - … Ok, ahora siento lastima por mi hermana y Bill…

- Ey Silver, porque no vas con papi Santa, eh?

_Al escuchar eso, Green bajo a N y se giro con temor hacía Gold. Su amigo bajo a Silver de su pierna y lo paro en medio de la sala, incitándole a acercarse. Green comenzó a temer al sentir la mirada penetrante de Silver sobre él._

_Silver se quedo allí frente a Gold, que seguía empujándole para que se acercara, sin desviar la mirada de Green vestido de Santa. Green comenzó a sentirse aliviado, el niño parecía más confundido que asustado._

- **Uff, quizás Red tenga razón y se le paso con el tiempo** – _Se dijo Green a sí mismo. Siguieron observándose unos segundos más, hasta que Silver por fin se acerco, una vez frente a él, Silver dirigió la mirada hacia arriba_ – **Espero que me reconozca a un con esta condenada barba! **

Pasaron otros segundos más, entre los que Silver y Green, vestido de Santa, solo se miraron.

- Y ahora Bill no sabe qué hacer con N, ya que es imposible conseguir un Reshiram!

- Jajajaja pobre Bill! Al menos Wally pide cosas más comunes!

_Blue y Daisy platicaban animadamente mientras se dedicaban a atender la cocina para tener todo listo para la cena._

- Y que hicieron con el viejo Oak? Por fin se quiso quedar en el asilo?

- Si, aunque me da algo de lastima… nos acompañarían a visitarlo mañana?

- Eh, claro! Siempre es divertido ver como se la pasa preguntándole a Silver por su nombre y no obtener respuesta alguna!

CRAAAAAASSHHH!

_Un fuerte ruido, seguido por algunos gritos, se escuchó por la casa, por lo que Daisy y Blue se dirigieron rápidamente hacía la sala. Al llegar, Silver corrió hacía su madre y le abrazo fuertemente._

- Oh corazoncito que paso? _– Le pregunto Blue mientras lo cargaba y veía como Silver tenía una mirada asustada y llorosa, pero en vez de contestarle solo se recostó en su hombro y le abrazo aun más._

- Este… Blue… - _Daisy señalo hacía enfrente. Green se encontraba en el piso, con varias muestras de haber sido arañado y atacado con hielo, a su lado, Gold y Crys sostenían a Sneasel y Totodile que intentaban aventársele encima. Los demás niños corrían riéndose divertidos a su alrededor._

- Aww… parece que aun no se le quita el miedo a santa, jaja! – _Comento Blue mientras se acercaba a Green._

- Te… lo… dije… - _Le contesto Green desde el piso._

…

_Un rato después mientras todos terminaban de cenar; Sapphire, Wally, Emerald, Ruby y Pearl, se acercaron a Gold, si Green y Red no les sacaban de su duda, quizás su tío Gold lo haría!_

- Tío Gooold! _– Gritaron todos mientras corrían hacía él._

- Que ocurre niños? – _Pregunto mientras dejaba por un lado la cuchara con la que alimentaba a White._

- De donde vienen los bebés? – _Pregunto Pearl. Todos se quedaron viendo a Gold esperando una reacción similar a la de Red, pero para su alegría, Gold sonrío. _

- Oh los bebés! – _Sonrío aun más mientras veía como White tomaba la cuchara y comenzaba a comer por su cuenta_ – Pues bueno, verán…

- Green, ya entendí tu reacción ante la pregunta de Sapphire… - _Comento Red mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles._

- Te pregunto también? Que les dijiste? – _Le pregunto mientras se aseguraba que sus vendajes que cubrían sus heridas causadas por Silver, estuvieran puestas correctamente._

- Nada! Los envíe hacía ti cuando te vi vestido de Santa!

- … Gracias Red, que buen amigo eres – _Dijo sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz._

- Pero supongo que eso no les hiso olvidar su curiosidad por saberlo…

- Porque lo dices?

- Porque están con Gold y parece estarles contando algo.

- Ah, cierto…

- …

- …

- …

- AAAHH! GOOOOLLLLDDDD! – _Ambos salieron corriendo hacía dirección de sus hijos._

- Y entonces una vez que papi y mami deciden tener un hijo – _Contaba Gold mientras los niños le veían atentos_ – ellos entran a un cuarto y allí…

- LE ESCRIBEN UNA CARTA A PELIPPER! -_Grito de inmediato Green, interrumpiendo lo más rápido que pudo a Gold._

- Ah un Pelipper? – _Preguntaron todos los niños confundidos._

- Si un Pelipper! Y él se lleva la carta, va a un jardín lleno de Vileplumes y de allí salen bebés! – _Agrego Red sonriendo nerviosamente_

- Si… bebés… salen… de un… Victrebell… - _Repitió Green sin prestar atención._

- Victrebells o Vileplumes? – _Pregunto Emerald remarcando el error que ambos adultos tenían._

- Arr… de ambos! – _Le contesto Red rápidamente._

- Si ambos! Las… niñas de un Vileplume… y los niños… de un Victrebell!

- OOOOHHHHHH! – _Exclamaron los niños._

- Ey, porque me interrumpieron para contar esa tontería? – _Reclamo Gold con un tono de molestia._

- Porque no queríamos que les cuentes algunas de tus fantasías Por-

- No uses esa palabra frente a los niños! – _Le pidió Red mientras le tapaba la boca._

- Oigan y los niños? – _Gold comenzó a ver de un lado a otro, a excepción de White que seguía comiendo, los demás niños ya no estaban presentes._

- Se fueron… bueno al menos ya se les olvidara el asunto de los bebés!

_Pero una cosa es lo que Green creía y otra la que Sapphire pensaba._

- Ahí que buscar un Pelipper! – _Anuncio Sapphire de manera feliz._

- Pelipper no es bonito…

- Pero los pokémons bonitos no traen bebés! – _Comento Pearl mientras le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso a Ruby._

- Santa también puede traer bebés! – _Indico Ruby con un tono demasiado seguro _– Santa trae cualquier cosa!

- Para qué queremos que traiga un bebé? – _Pregunto Emerald confundido. _

- A mi me gustaría otro hermanito – _Digo Wally de pronto de manera esperanzada._

- Vamos a buscarlo! – _Ordeno Sapphire mientras tomaba a Silver y comenzaba a llevárselo para afuera de la casa._

- Porque lo llevas Sapphire? – _Pregunto Wally mientras intentaba hacer que su prima bajara al niño._

- Seguro Pelipper llega más rápido si llevas un bebé!

- Pero Silver ya no es tan bebé… - _Dijo Pearl mientras veía como Silver intentaba que lo soltaran._

- Mamá siempre le dice bebé!

- Ah bueno! – _Le respondió sonriendo._

- Llevemos a Diamond también! – _Propuso Emerald mientras cargaba a su hermano menor. Diamond intento impedírselo tomando a Platinum._

- Llévala también!

_Wally cargo a Platinum y todos salieron al patío de la casa, Black y Cheren vieron como los más grandes se llevaban a sus hermanos. Afuera Sapphire saco la pokeball de Charizard que le había quitado a su padre y se subió a él junto con Silver, quien seguía resistiéndose a ser llevado._

_Dentro de la casa, todos le daban una explicación a Gold sobre el porqué no era bueno que les explicara a los niños el verdadero proceso para tener un bebé._

- Pero al menos podían haber dicho algo más coherente! Eso de que los bebés salen de un Vileplume y un Victrebell como que no!

_- _Cualquier idea es buena por ahorita Gold! – _Reclamo Green, deseando que ya terminara el asunto de los bebés._

- Oigan, y los niños? – _Pregunto Crystal al notar que solo lo más chicos estaban jugando en la sala._

- … - _Un silencio se adueño de la sala._

- Como es que siempre los perdemos, eh? – _Pregunto Yellow al ver que nadie contestaba._

_Como buenos padres que aseguraban ser, comenzaron a buscar a sus hijos en la sala_

- No están! – _Grito Red alarmado._

- … Cheren, no sabes a donde fueron los demás?

- Como van a saber ellos Crys? – _Pregunto Green al ver que Crystal hablaba con su hijo menor. Al instante Cheren y Black señalaron la puerta de la casa._

- Vaya, pues sabe más que tu Green, jajajaja.

-…

_Todos salieron al patio a buscar a los niños, pero un ruido y las voces de ellos, rápidamente captaron la atención de los adultos._

- SAPPHIRE! – _Blue se asusto al ver a sus hijos y a los demás niños en el techo de la casa, Charizard se encontraba sonriente con ellos como si todo fuera normal. Silver intentaba zafarse del agarre de su hermana quien intentaba levantarlo en alto al mismo tiempo que ya llevaba cargando a Diamond._

- CHARIZARD BAJALOS DE ALLI!

_Minutos después, Charizard ya había bajado a todos los niños del techo de la casa._

- No vuelvan a hacer eso, es muy peligroso – _Le decían Red y Yellow a sus hijos._

- No vuelvas a hacer eso Sapphire! – _Dijo Green en un tono de regaño pero a la vez de alivio._

- Pero yo quería llamar a Pelipper…

- Aww Sapphire chan, no es necesario, jaja no lo vuelvas a hacer ok, solo pórtate bien! – _Le dijo Blue mientras la abrazaba._

- Meh… por eso luego no se porta bien Blue!

- Vamos Green, tú fuiste el de la culpa por decir lo del Pelipper!

- Ella tiene razón Green! – _Agrego Gold mientras revisaba que Platinum estuviera bien._

- … Siempre termina siendo mi culpa, verdad?

- Pues claro! Pero descuida Green, así es más divertido el asunto – _Le comento Blue mientras lo abrazaba._

_Una vez terminado el asunto del Pelipper, todos lograron festejar juntos la cena de Navidad en paz y tranquilad, con la excepción de que N atropellara a medio mundo con su nuevo montable en forma de Reshiram y de que Diamond se hubiera comido el pastel de postre el solo y sin que nadie lo viera… Pero a final de cuentas, una navidad que todos sin duda disfrutaron como nunca._

_Al día siguiente, Blue y Green se encontraban recostados en el mueble de su sala viendo a sus hijos jugar con sus nuevos regalos._

- Que suerte que Sapphire tomara bien el asunto de que le dimos un Torchik y no un Charmander…

- Te aseguro que ella es feliz con cualquier pokémon que le des – _Le respondió Blue mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho, Green aprovecho para abrazarla_.

- Y que suerte que Gold lograra conseguir ese Tepig bebé – _Ambos observaron como Black se encontraba muy feliz abrazando al pequeño pokémon de fuego._

- Tenemos más suerte de que sus gustos no son como los de N!

- Si… tienes razón… - _Green prendió la tele de la sala y comenso a cambiar de canal para buscar algo que ver._

- Black peleaa! – _Grito de pronto Sapphire de manera animada, mientras sacaba a su nuevo Torchik de la pokeball._

- Teeeeep! – _Grito Black animado, el pequeño Tepig parecía haberse acostumbrado a que el bebé no pudiera decir su nombre completo y había tomado el "Tep" como su nombre. Ambos pokémons de fuego se vieron amistosamente antes de saltar hacía el otro para atacar._

_Silver, que se encontraba entretenido con sus muñecos de acción pokémon, quedo en medio de la dichosa batalla. Al verse a punto de convertirse en el blanco de los ataques de los pokémons de sus hermanos, saco la pokéball de Totodile._

_CRAAAAAASSHHH!_

_El fuerte golpe hiso que tanto Green como Blue se pararan de inmediato a ver lo que había pasado, solo para encontrar a 3 pequeños pokémons peleando en el centro de la casa y rompiendo los muebles a su paso._

- …

-…

-…

-…

- Jaja, sin duda son tan buenos como tú Green, se nota que son tus hijos! – _Comento Blue mientras veía a sus 3 hijos con orgullo, sin duda los 3 serían grandes entrenadores como su padre._

- .. … … … - _Green se quedo de piedra al ver el destrozo que causaban sus hijos, aunque no decía nada, su cara reflejaba un ataque de ira contenida -_ … QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

_Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Green saco una pokeball de su pantalón y al instante Charizard se encontraba en el centro de la casa, aunque el pokémon se veía incomodo por el poco espacio que tenia, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los 3 pequeños pokémons intentando pelear entre ellos. Green se unió a la batalla con su feliz Charizard quien fingía usar los ataques que su entrenador le daba, solo para jugar con los pequeños pokémons._

_Blue sonrío al ver a su esposo jugar con sus hijos, que importaba que los pokémons destruyeran la casa! Para eso Green tenía un buen trabajo, no era algo que no pudieran volver a tener. Pero sin duda, el ver a Green sonreír mientras fingía pelear con sus hijos, no era algo que pudiera comprar con dinero._

_Que destruyan la casa! Si eso mantenía a su familia feliz, ella no se quejaría, al contrario, sería el mejor regalo que pudiera tener esa navidad, su familia unida no la iba cambiar por nada!_

- BLAAAAASTOOIISEE!

_Al escuchar la voz de la gran tortuga de agua, Green se giro temeroso, Blue había decidido unirse al juego al parecer._

_Eso solo podía asegurar una cosa: Destrucción Total! Pero no le importo, ya que por fin había comenzado a disfrutar de la navidad._

**End~**

* * *

><p>Uff lo termine!Dios... lamento si ahí orrores de ortografia, escribi esto a la carrera x_X! Luego lo reviso y lo corrijo ...<p>

En fin, ahí quedo el capítulo especial de Navidad! El final me costo mas escribirlo =S ya que no sabía como terminarlo... pero al final se me ocurrio eso y pues quedo!

Bueno, espero que pasen una Felíz Navidad como Green y su familia! Y que la disfruten muchoooo y reciban muchos regaloooos \o/ !

Si si, pasenla bien y los veo luego :D!

Adieu~

PD: Red20 leí tu fic x3 ! Luego dejo el review y lo adiero a la comunidad :]


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Eerrr no se... lo de siempre?

* * *

><p><strong>.: Capítulo 9 :.<strong>

_10 de la mañana... Sí, algo ya tarde para que alguien como él, un respetado miembro de la liga pokémon, se estuviera despertando a esas horas... Pero era fin de semana! Y no tenía que ir a trabajar! Así que nadie le iba a impedir que él siguiera durmiendo por lo menos 2 horas más._

_Nada ni nadie se lo impediría! Excepto..._

- PAPÁ!

_La dueña de la voz, que acababa de gritar más fuerte que un Exploud, no solo le había despertado con su grito, si no que también le había saltado encima, asustándolo a él y a su acompañante de cama._

- AAAAHHH!

- AAAAHHHH NO ERES PAPÁ!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

- QUE RAYOS PASA... - _Grito Green mientras abría la puerta de un portazo, pero su cara de preocupación cambio por una de incomodidad_ - ... Aquí...? - _Sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de uno de los ocupantes de la cama hacia el otro._

- AAHH GREEN! QUE NO SABES TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR?

_En efecto, al escuchar la voz de su hija, Green había entrado a la habitación de descanso de Red y Yellow..._

… _Después de un par de gritos, unos cuantos golpes y varios mal entendidos..._

- Lo siento Green... - _Pidió Yellow por terciaba vez consecutiva mientras se asomaba desde la cocina, su voz hacía notar lo completamente apenada que estaba, mientras que en el comedor continuo, Blue le curaba a Green el golpe que la tímida chica le había dado minutos antes._

- Descuida - _Le contesto levemente mientras suspiraba resignado._

- Jaja, no sé cómo me pude perder ver el golpe! - _Les dijo Blue mientras terminaba su labor entre risas por solo pensar en la situación._

- No le veo lo gracioso! - _Se quejo Green mientras se paraba, al instante su mirada paso hacía Sapphire que se encontraba entre los adultos sin saber porque armaban tanto alboroto, solo por el hecho de que ella se hubiera equivocado de cuarto. Green se disponía a regañar a su hija, cuando Blue hablo primero._

- Vamos Green, no la regañes, fue solo una equivocación.

- Pero ell-!

- Buenos días mamá, papá, Sapphire, tía Blue, tío Green porque tienes un golpe en la cara y aaahhh! Debo ir a saludar a Chahiko! - _Así de rápido como Pearl había entrado al comedor, interrumpiendo a Green en el proceso, el niño volvió a salir rápidamente en dirección a la puerta del patio, gritando unos rápidos saludos a sus hermanos en el proceso._

- Buenos días - _Dijo Emerald de una manera más calmada que su gemelo, el niño acababa de entrar junto con Ruby._

- Buenos días niños! - _Les saludo Red alegremente._

- Ey chicos, no saben si Silver ya se despertó? - _Pregunto Blue mientras guardaba el pequeño botiquín que había usado._

- Se escuchaba ruido en la habitación, pero igual y era el estomago de Diamond - _Le contesto Emerald mientras se sentaba a la mesa._

- Blue, puedes traer a Diamond y Bianca también? - _Pidió Yellow al ver como Blue se dirigía al cuarto de los menores._

- Okey!

_Green se quedo viendo como Blue se iba por sus otros 2 hijos, pero al sentir que alguien le veía se giro. Sapphire se encontraba sentada a su lado sin dejar de mirarle mientras sonreía._

- Que pasa?

- Cuando regresamos a casa? - _Le pregunto con curiosidad._

- Ey no es que te corra, pero yo me pregunto lo mismo! - _Comento Red mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos en la mesa._

- Eso quisiera saber yo! Ayer hable a los de remodelación y solo me dijeron que fuera paciente!

- Vaya Green, pues qué rayos le hicieron a la casa? Ya casi son 2 meses desde que se quedan aquí.

- Que, que hicimos? - _Por la mente de Green pasaron pequeños recuerdos de ese 25 de diciembre, pero cada escena que recordaba solo era de algo incendiándose o haciéndose pedazos, 5 pokémons lanzando los ataques más fuertes que tenían, y los gritos histéricos y de terror de sus vecinos_ - Nada Red, fue solo... Un accidente... Con... La televisión!

- En serio? Uh, no sabía que fueran tan peligrosas, tendré que tener cuidado!

- Si… debes tener mucho cuidado.

- Pero a la tele no le pa-! – _Comenzó a decir Sapphire repentinamente, pero Green le puso un pedazo de pan en la boca._

- Come bien Sapphire, o tu madre te regañara – _Le dijo mientras fingía no haberle escuchado._

- Green, deja de asfixiar a Sapphire! – _Pidió Blue mientras entraba al comedor con Bianca y Black en sus brazos, a su lado Diamond iba comiendo una galleta mientras que Silver bostezaba detrás de ellos. Al instante Green le quito el pedazo de pan a Sapphire, solo para dar espacio a que la niña se atascara de comida por su cuenta._

- Dia, de donde sacaste esa galleta? – _Pregunto Yellow mientras sentaba a Diamond en una de las sillas altas._

- Camaaa! – _Contesto el menor mientras levantaba la mano de manera animada, galleta en mano._

- Red, tendrás que revisar la cama de Diamond otra vez – _Pidió Yellow al voltear a verle._

- Jaja otra vez? Yo creo que deberíamos dejarle dormir en el refrigerador, nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas! – _Comento Red mientras le daba de comer a Bianca._

- Red! – _Dijo Yellow de manera alarmada mientras se llevaba las manos a taparsela boca._

- Era broma cielo, era broma!

- Mamaaa!

- Que pasa Ruby? – _No muy convencida de la broma de Red, Yellow decidió mejor dedicarse a sus otros hijos._

- Puedo bañar a Nana? Necesita un baño.

- Claro! – _Le contesto_ s_onriendo _– Puedes bañarla mientras tu tía Blue y yo lavamos la ropa.

- Yaaay! – _Ruby hiso un movimiento de celebración, como si hubiera ganado un concurso, Pearl solo lo miro y comenzó a negar, sin duda sus planes para ese día, eran muy diferentes a los de su hermano._

_Después del desayuno, Yellow y Blue comenzaron a hacerse cargo de los deberes de la casa, mientras que Red había pedido hacerse cargo de sus hijos más chicos junto con la ayuda de un no muy feliz Green._

- Tía Blue! Tía Blue! Tía Blue! Tía Blue! Tía Blue!- _Gritaba Pearl mientras entraba al cuarto de lavado de la casa, comenzando a correr en círculos alrededor de Blue._

- Ey que ocurre? - _Le contesto sonriendo mientras intentaba calmarlo._

- Quiero saber cómo decidiste casarte con el tío Green! - _Pregunto entusiasmado mientras le veía de manera impaciente._

- Oh jaja, ah esa es una larga historia... Y me temo que debo ayudar a tu madre con los labores. Pero... - _Agrego al ver que Pearl cambiaba su expresión animada por una de gran desilusión_ - Tu tío Green esta sin hacer nada en el patio de enfrente, dile a él, que yo le ordeno que te lo cuente!

- Siii? OK GRACIAAASS! - _Volvió a gritar mientras se dirigía rápidamente al patio._

- Estaba Pearl aquí? - _Pregunto Yellow mientras se asomaba por la puerta que dirigía al patio de atrás._

- Si, pero ya se fue.

- Que quería?

- Saber cómo decidí casarme con Green.

- Oh! - _Yellow puso una expresión de asombro, pero al instante comenzó a reírse un poco._

- Que pasa?

- Es que, desde hace unos días Pearl se la pasa mencionando mucho a una de sus compañeras de clase - _Explico mientras volvía a sonreír quedamente._

- Ehh, el pequeño Pearl está creciendo jaja... Oh! Entonces no debí haberlo enviado con Green... Su forma de contar las cosas podría dejarle una mala impresión al niño.

- Al menos es Green, no Gold.

- Cierto jaja!

_Pearl salió corriendo al patio de enfrente, esquivando a Diamond y Silver, quienes se dedicaban ah acarrear cubos de colores de un lado del patio a otro. Por un lado, Green y Red se encontraban, supuestamente, cuidando de Black y Bianca, los cuales se encontraban cada vez mas rodeados de cubos._

- Tío Green! Tío Green! Tío Green! – _Llamo Pearl mientras rodeaba a los adultos._

- Que pasa? - _Pregunto mientras cerraba los ojos para no marearse con el movimiento del niño._

- Como fue que decidiste casarte con la tía Blue? - _Pregunto deteniéndose enfrente de él, llamando también la atención de Red._

- ... Me niego a contestar eso!

- Pero la tía Blue dijo que te ordenaba que me contaras!

- Ah jaja, vamos Green, es una historia divertida! - _Comento Red mientras sonreía, en cambio, la expresión de Green era una mezcla de desconcierto, pena, sorpresa y quizás algo de enojo; en resumen, una expresión que Pearl encontró bastante graciosa._

- Como fue? Como fue?

- Bueno... - _Comenzó a contar Red, ya que al parecer, Green no parecía tener intención de salir de su pequeño shock ante la pregunta._

**x-x-x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Era un grandioso día en ciudad Viridian. Mucha gente se amontonaba alrededor del remodelado gimnasio de la ciudad. Ese día, tras mucho tiempo de haber estado cerrado, por fin podían disfrutar de su gimnasio nuevamente. Todos querían ir a conocer a su joven nuevo líder, que además era reconocido no solo por ser nieto del famoso profesor Oak, sino también por su excelente participación en la última liga._

- En serio Red, no ahí ningún solo entrenador en este lugar que me dé una buena batalla! -_ Comento un Green de 16 años mientras sonreía presumidamente, su ultimo contrincante recién aun saliendo del gimnasio con una gran prisa de llegar al centro pokémon._

- Ten en cuenta que también son entrenadores que recién comienzan, debes tenerles compasión Green - _Le explico el nuevo campeón de la región._

- Bah! No creo que aparte de ti, aquí haya alguien que pueda vencerme! Te lo juro Red, los entrenadores aquí son tan patéticos, que incluso me casaría con el primero que me venciera - _Volvió a decir en aire de burla, mientras se daba un aire de superioridad y orgullo._

- Hola? - _Se escucho la voz de una chica que se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta._

- Hola! - _Le saludo Red mientras se dirigía a ella sonriendo, invitándole a pasar al gimnasio_ - Vienes a pelear por la medalla?

- Si! -_Le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras aumentaba el abrazo en el muñeco que llevaba en brazos_.

_Al escuchar que iba a volver a ser retado, Green decidió prestar atención, por lo que volteo a mirarla. La chica parecía ser de su edad, usaba una mini falda roja, playera azul y sombrero blanco, en sus manos portaba un Squirtle de peluche que abrazaba sin parar; sin duda era una chica muy hermosa, no le podía negar ese pensamiento a su cerebro, pero tampoco podía negar el hecho de que también era una de esas chicas a las que él llamaba "una clásica chica loca por la moda y sin habilidades para batalla, que gusta portar sus juguetes lindos a todos lados" … Justo como las ultimas 10 que habían ido a retarle solo para tratar de conseguir una cita con él._

- Bien! Mi amigo aquí - _Dijo Red felizmente mientras señalaba a Green_ - Aceptara el reto sin problema, es mas su Charizard ya está listo para pelear! - _Esta vez señalo al enorme pokémon que comía unas berries por un lado de ellos. _

_Al ver que le llamaban, se paro en el área de combate desinteresadamente aun masticando su comida. Tanto pokémon como su entrenador, no mostraban interés alguno por una batalla que seguramente no duraría ni 10 segundos._

- Yo me encargo de oficializar la pelea! - _Exclamo Red emocionado._

- Vamos Blasty! - _Para el asombro de Green, lo que creyó ser un pequeño Squirtle de peluche, salto de los brazos de la chica y entro al área de combate, saltando y sonriendo felizmente. Sin duda ese era el Squirtle más adorable que Green y Red habían visto en toda su vida._

- Por favor, esa cosa no aguantara nada! - _Advirtió Green burlonamente_ - Esa tortuguita de juguete nun-

- Blasty, HYDRO CANNON!

_La sonrisa de felicidad de la pequeña tortuga cambio al instante por una de maldad, a la par que los ojos de Charizard cambiaron de pronto a una mirada de terror. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, un potente rayo de agua golpeo fuertemente en el estomago del enorme dragon de fuego, estrellándolo contra la pared detrás de Green, quien se había quedado estático y con una extraña expresión de asombro sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver._

- Wow... - _Exclamo Red mientras veía al, ya no tan adorable Squirtle, festejar su victoria sonriendo maliciosamente. Pero la expresión de Red de pronto volvió a cambiar, ya que a su mente regresaron las palabras que Green había dicho antes de que la chica llegara_ - Waa Green! No abras ganado la pelea, pero sí que ganaste una esposa muy fuerte! Jajajajaja! - _Le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, sacándolo de su estado de shock._

- QUE? YO NO HABLABA EN SERIO RED! PORQUE RAYOS ME CASARIA CON ALGUIEN QUE NI CONOSCO?

- Eso se puede solucionar! - _Red tomo a Green del brazo y lo jalo hacía su visitante, quien, si ya se encontraba asustada por los gritos de Green, ahora se asustaba aun mas con la repentina felicidad del supuesto nuevo campeón de Kanto_ - Cual es tu nombre?

- Eh... Blue...

- Vez! Ahora ya se conocen! Cuando se casan? - _Pregunto Red emocionado mientras abrazaba a ambos jóvenes._

- CASARNOS? - _Ambos se miraron espantados mientras aventaban a Red por un lado. _

_Si, sin duda, ese día cambiaria sus vidas para siempre._

**x-x-x-x-x-x Fin Flash Back x-x-x-x-x-x**

- En serio Red, nadie que entre a un gimnasio por una medalla, espera salir de él con un anillo de compromiso.

- No vas a negar que fue la manera más original de comprometerte!

- Red... yo nunca me comprometí, yo solo tuve un día la pelea contra lo que parecía el Squirtle más adorable del mundo y al día siguiente te tengo a ti metido en mi casa planeando una boda!

- Ahí es lo mismo! - _Respondió Red sin perder su clásico humor._

- Y tu papá? - _Pregunto Pearl sacándolos de su conversación._

- Oh si Red, ahora cuéntale tu historia - _Comento Green de manera desinteresada._

- Si, si! Como fue?

- Ah jaja... - _Red miro a su emocionado hijo_ - Pues...

**x-x-x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Green se encontraba gritando en su casa de manera desesperada, sus 2 amigos, Red y Yellow, preferían dejarle gritar, ya que sus previos intentos de callarle habían sido un fracaso, por lo que decidieron dejarle gritando hasta que se cansara y se resignara a planear su boda._

- Pero yo no quiero casarme! - _Grito por centésima vez el dueño de la casa._

- Ahí vamos Green, porque no? Blue es muy bonita!

- Ya sé que es preciosa…

- Y es agradable! – _Siguió insistiendo Red._

- Si pero... Por Arceus Red! Recién la conocí hace una semana!

- Y bien que te divertiste ayer con ella.

- Si pero...

- Vez, no veo cual es el problema!

- Maldita sea, déjame hablar Red! Tengo 16 años! Ni siquiera, tenemos edad para casarnos!

- Eso no quita que puedas planear tu boda de aquí a dentro de 2 años! Además, Yellow ya consiguió el lugar perfecto para tu boda! Es un bonito lugar cercano a la playa de Vermillion, genial no? - _Comento de manera sonriente mientras le mostraba una foto._

- No, no es genial!

_Mientras ambos entrenadores discutían, Yellow intentaba cargar una caja con los adornos que Red había comprado para la futura boda de su mejor amigo._

- Mm.. eto... Red... - _Llamo Yellow interponiéndose ante los 2 entrenadores, tras fracasar en su intento de llevar la pesada caja llena de cosas_ - Me darías tu mano pa-

- QUE? MI MANO? PERO CLARO YELLOW! - _Grito Red mientras la abrazaba repentinamente haciendo que la chica sintiera morirse de pena_ - No tenias que ser tan formal para pedirme matrimonio! Es mas ni siquiera tenias que ser tu quien lo pidiera! Se supone que te lo tenía que pedir yo!

- Ma... Matrimonio? - _Logro decir Yellow antes de desmayarse en el abrazo de Red._

- ... Creo que eso no es lo que ella te quería pedir Red... - _Comento Green mientras veía el alboroto que Red causaba._

**x-x-x-x-x-x Fin Flash Back x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ...

- Genial, no?

- ... Creo que me quedo con la idea de la batalla del tío Green... SI ESO ES LO QUE HARE! - _Exclamo Pearl antes de salir corriendo._

- Ey Pearl! Espera! - _Intento detenerle, pero el niño ya se había ido_ - Aww... porque habrá preguntado algo así?

- No lo sé, pero no creo que fuera bueno que le contaras eso... Qué tal si se quedo con la idea de que no amo a Blue y ella se entera y se enoja conmigo? - _Le dijo mientras iba aumentando el nivel de su voz._

- Calma Green, eso no pasara. Blue sabe que tú la quieres mucho. Digo, después de salir juntos, tener varios años de casados y3 hijos... Pues que clase de hombre serias si fueras y le dijeras que no la amas?

- Si verdad? Igual Pearl parecía tener más interés en otras cosas que en sacar malas conclusiones.

- Si, me pregunto que traerá en mente? - _Los 2 se quedaron callados intentando pensar, hasta que una leve risa les hiso salir de sus pensamientos. Ambos voltearon solo para ver a Blue y Yellow detrás de ellos_ - Ey que pasa?

- Nada, solo creemos que Pearl ya está creciendo! - _Le contesto Blue mientras sonreía, dejando a Red y a Green con una expresión de confusión._

- Eh... Red, donde están los niños? - _Pregunto Yellow al darse cuenta que no se veían por ningún lado._

- Estaban allí jugando con los cu... - _Red no termino de hablar, ya que a donde había señalado, solo había lo que parecía una extraña construcción de cubos, pero los niños no se veían jugando con ellos_ - Aahhh donde estaan?

- Ey! Se supone que los estaban cuidando mientras nosotras hacíamos los labores! - _Comento Blue mientras veía amenazantemente a Green._

- Pero aquí estaban! Diamond y Silver estaban trayendo cubos para Black y Bianca! - _Explico Green mientras veía de un lado a otro esperando a ver, por lo menos, alguna muestra del cabellito rojo de Silver._

- En serio… Porque siempre perdemos a los niños... incluso en nuestras casas? - _Dijo Yellow de manera más curiosa que preocupada, los demás hicieron la misma expresión que hacían cada que ella hacia esa pregunta, se encogieron de hombros sin saber que contestar._

- Quizás, se fueron detrás de Pearl - _Intento adivinar Red._

- Pues vayamos a ver! – _Pidió Yellow. _

_Los 4 adultos se dirigieron dentro de la casa. Justo cuando cerraron la puerta, la pila de cubos se desbarato, saliendo un entusiasmado Black de entre ellos junto con una sonriente Bianca. Black miro de un lado a otro, solo para notar que su padre, su casi tío, su hermano y su casi primo, no se encontraban por ningún lado. Al encontrarse solos, Black sonrió mientras tomaba la pokéball que llevaba colgando al cuello y al instante un pequeño Tepig apareció frente a ambos niños haciéndoles sonreír aun mas._

_Dentro de la casa, Emerald y Sapphire veían a Pearl correr de un lado para otro._

- Que pasa? - _Pregunto Sapphire sin entender porque Pearl corría en círculos emocionado._

- Ya se como declararme! - _Grito emocionado mientras se detenía enfrente de su hermano y amiga._

- Declarar? - _Volvió a preguntar Sapphire sin comprender nada._

- Que ya sabe como proponer matrimonio a alguien - _Le explico Emerald._

- Si! Tío Green dijo que se caso con tía Blue después de que ella le ganara una pelea!

- Si gano una pelea me casaría con alguien? - _Pregunto Sapphire una vez más, pero esta vez un extraño brillo había aparecido en sus ojos._

- Eso fue lo que dijeron!

_Sapphire se quedo pensando unos segundos, antes de tomar la mochila que suele llevar en la cintura y salir con decisión del cuarto._

- Ah dónde vas Sapphire? – _Pregunto Emerald corriendo detrás de ella._

- Voy a buscar a Ruby! – _Le contesto rápidamente mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa, Emerald se apresuro para alcanzarla._

_En el cuarto, Pearl se tiro rápidamente a su cama mientras marcaba un número en su pokétch. Al ver que su llamada era contestada, no pudo evitar emocionarse._

- MARLEY TE RETO A UNA BATALLA AHORA MISMO! – _Grito entusiasmado hacía el pequeño aparato en su mano, al instante del otro lado se escucharon varios ruidos de susto, seguramente quien había contestado se había sobresaltado con la voz de quien llamaba._

…

_En el patio de enfrente, Diamond y Silver llegaron jalando un vagoncito lleno de cubos de colores… solo para notar que sus hermanos menores ya no estaban._

- No taaaan! – _Dijo Diamond mientras se acercaba a la destruida pila de cubos. Detrás de él, Silver miraba de un lado a otro._

_- _… - _ Silver se quedo viendo el piso. A donde podía haber ido su hermano? Tras unos segundos, distinguió algo en el suelo… huellas, de un pokémon pequeño… -_ Uh?

- Pasaaaa? – _Con su corto lenguaje, Diamond intento preguntar que ocurría al verse siendo jalado por Silver, quien intentaba guiarlo hacia uno de los lados de la casa._

- Tep… - _Fue la única respuesta que dio mientras dirigía a Diamond por el camino de huellas._

_Mientras Silver y Diamond se iban a un lado de la casa a buscar a sus hermanos, Sapphire llegaba con Ruby al patio de atrás. Ruby se encontraba cepillando a su recién bañada Poochyena mientras que un Mudkip, su regalo de navidad de Santa, le veía campantemente._

- Ruby! Pelea! – _Le grito Sapphire por la espalda mientras le apuntaba con una pokeball._

- No! Acabo de bañar a Zuzu y a Nana!

- Pelea!

- No!

- Pelea!

- No!

- PELEA!

- NO!

- PELEEEEAAAAAA!

- NOOOOOOOOOO!

- … Siempre pasa lo mismo… - _Dijo Emerald de manera resignada, mientras veía la discusión de ambos._

_Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la casa…_

- No están en su cuarto! – _Dijo Red de manera desesperada._

- Ya lo notamos genio! – _Le comento Green desde la puerta._

- Bueno, desde un principio se veía algo imposible que bebes de 1 año subieran las escaleras sin lastimarse – _Comento Yellow intentado pensar lógicamente en la situación._

- Mamá! Mamá! Mamá! Voy a saaaaaliiiiir! – _Llamo Pearl mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras corriendo._

- Ey Pearl, espera! – _Le llamo Blue, al instante el niño volvió a subir rápidamente._

- Siii?

- Mm Pearl, no has visto a Diamond o a Silver? – _Pregunto Yellow mientras veía a su hijo mayor._

- Nop.

- Y a Black o Bianca? – _Volvió a intentar Yellow._

- No estaban afuera con Papá?

- Si pero, después de que entraste ya no los vimos, jaja.

- No es gracioso Red – _Dijo Green mientras suspiraba._

- Y a dónde vas tan rápido? – _Pregunto Yellow una vez más._

- Voy a comprometerme! – _Contesto de manera emocionada, dejando a todos en silencio._

- Oh y con quién? – _Pregunto Red de manera curiosa._

- Con Marley! Mi amiga de la escuela!

- Ah! Felicidades hijo! Yo me encargo de los arreglos! – _Felicito Red mientras hacía notar el orgullo por su primogénito. Yellow, Blue y Green le miraron raro._

- Por dios Red! Es un niño de 9 años! – _Dijeron Green y Blue al mismo tiempo, sin duda intentando evitar un asunto similar al que había ocurrido con ellos._

- Seguro solo está jugando Red – _Intento explicar Yellow, mientras intentaba no desmayarse por el asunto de casar a uno de sus niños._

- Pero!

- Nada de peros Red, antes de intentar casar a tus hijos primero encuentra a los que perdiste! – _Dijo Green en su intento de regresarlos al tema principal y de hacerles olvidar la locura de las bodas._

- Ah cierto! Bianca y Diamond!

- No estarán allá atrás? Se escucha mucho ruido – _Comento Pearl señalando por la ventana del pasillo._

- Ahora que lo dices, si se escucha mucho ruido – _Agrego Blue mientras se acercaba a la ventana – _Oh, oh…

- Que ocurre? – _Preguntaron los otros 3 adultos al acercarse._

- …

- …

- …

- …

- OH POR DIOS, NOOO!

_Por un lado de la casa, Silver y Diamond se abrían paso entre las cajas que Red tenía allí "acomodadas" y por acomodadas entiéndase "aventadas" . Si fueran tan chicos como antes, pasarían rápidamente… pero al ser ahora mas grandes, les llevaba más tiempo. Una vez cruzado su gran obstáculo, distinguieron a sus queridos hermanitos jugando con el pequeño Tepig y una caja. Se acercaron a ellos, pero algo no estaba bien, cada que se acercaban se sentía más calor._

- Siiil!

- Damon!

_Black y Bianca se acercaron a sus hermanos, al alejarse de donde habían estado jugando, Silver observo mejor lo que hacían… Tep se encontraba practicando sus ataques de fuego… sobre las cajas… una gran nube de humo comenzaba a dirigirse al patio trasero de la casa…_

_Silver se quedo viendo al pequeño pokémon, y entonces recordó lo que había pasado al día siguiente de su cumpleaños: fuego en los muebles, los vecinos gritando como locos, bomberos por todos lados…_

_Tomando la pokéball del Tepig, Silver lo regreso a ella, después cargo a como pudo a su hermano y comenzó a regresarse rápidamente por donde llego. Al ver lo que ocurría, Diamond decidió hacer lo mismo llevándose a Bianca._

_En el patio de la casa…_

- SAPPHIRE! GUARDA ESE POKÉMON! _– Gritaba Green mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del patio de atras, pero la cola del enorme pokémon ballena, que respondía al nombre de Wailulu, le impedía abrirla. _

- Green, vayamos por el otro lado! – _Llamo Blue mientras jalaba de la camisa de su esposo._

- Si, mejor rodear!

_Los 4 adultos, seguidos de Pearl que intentaba ver lo que pasaba, salieron al patio delantero para rodear la casa. _

_- _Mira Silver y Diamond! – _Exclamo Pearl al ver que ambos menores se acercaban rápidamente ah ellos_ – Ah y están con Black y Bianca!

- Ey que pasa pequeños? – _Pregunto Red al ver que Diamond y Silver cargaban a sus hermanos._

- Humoo! – _Dijo Diamond señalando al pasillo, ya que Yellow había tomado a Bianca._

- Tep – _Fue lo único que dijo Silver mientras Blue cargaba a Black._

- Oigan, yo iré a detener a Sapphire! – _Aviso Green mientras se dirigía rápidamente al patio trasero._

- Que paso con Tep corazón? – _Pregunto Blue mientras veía a sus 2 hijos._

- Taquee! – _Dijo Black emocionado en sus brazos._

- Fu-ego! – _Dijo Silver esta vez mas rápido y señalando al mismo lugar que Diamond._

- Ah fuego!

- Pero allí no hay fuego Silver, jaja, solo un montón de cajas! – _Comento Red sonriendo._

- Ah… Red?

- Si Yellow?

- De donde viene ese humo?

- Ah… No se?

- Suponemos que Tep uso sus ataques de fuego sobre las cajas de Red? – _Pregunto Blue analizando lo que sus hijos decían. _

- Si, eso debió ser – _Agrego Yellow tranquilamente._

- …

- …

- …

- Red?

- Si Yellow?

- LLAMA A LOS BOMBEROS!

- AAAHHH FUEGOO! – _Comenzó a gritar Red mientras empezaba a correr en círculos. _

- Sera mas fácil si uso a Blasty para apagarlo! – _Sugirió Blue sacando su pokéball._

- NOOO! - _Gritaron Yellow y Red al instante, mientras intentaban quitarle la pokeball del pokémon tortuga._

…

- SAPPHIRE DETENTE! – _Gritaba Green mientras intentaba detener la pelea, pero el enorme pokémon ballena tapaba gran parte del patio trasero, impidiéndole ver a Sapphire, aunque le escuchaba perfectamente._

- Zuzu, Take Down! – _Ordeno Ruby. __Aunque Green no le veía, logro escuchar lo que parecía el ruido del pequeño Mudkip rebotando sobre la ballena._

- Ah! Esta pelea se ve muy pareja! – _Exclamo Emerald emocionado._

- Wailulu! ROLLOUT!

- SAPPHIRE, NOOOOO!

_El enorme pokémon ballena se impulso fuertemente hacia atrás…_

… _En menos de un segundo, un fuerte ruido sacudió todo Pallet Town._

…

_En la región de Johto, Gold disfrutaba de una tranquila comida familiar en el patio trasero de su casa en New Bark Town, pero su tranquila y feliz comida se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre._

- Quien podrá ser? – _Pregunto Crystal mientras dejaba la cuchara con la que alimentaba a Cheren._

- No lo sé, iré a ver – _Dijo Gold, mientras dejaba el plato de White en la mesa_ – Espérame chiquita, ahorita seguimos con tu comida – _Agrego dirigiéndose a White._

_Gold abrió la puerta de su casa, y al instante lamento haberlo hecho._

- Hola! – _Saludo Red mientras intentaba limpiarse las manchas de carbón de su ropa. Detrás de él, Yellow, sus hijos, Green y su familia se encontraban allí en un estado similar. Gold los dejo pasar sin saber que era lo que pasaba._

- Esto… Porque la visita sorpresa? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños! – _Pregunto Gold confundido._

- Jaja, veras… Paso algo muy curioso! – _Comenzó a explicar Red_.

- Ahora tendrás que casarte conmigo!_ – Dijo Sapphire a Ruby, mientras hablaban por un lado de los adultos._

- Eso fue trampa! Tu pokémon aplasto a Zuzu! – _Reclamo Ruby mientras abrazaba a su inconsciente Mudkip que llevaba en brazos._

- Para mí fue muy justo – _Comento Emerald._

- Revancha! – _Pidio Ruby decididamente._

- Y luego todos corrieron y tuvieron que evacuar a los vecinos porque el fuego se extendió! Y la parte de atrás de mi casa se destrozo cuando…

- Ve Wailulu! - _Se escucho la voz de Sapphire interrumpiendo a Red._

_Al instante todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que ocurría._

- Quien era… Go…ld…. – _Crystal que había intentado entrar a su casa, tuvo que apartarse de la puerta, ya que sus recién llegados amigos, intentaron salir rápidamente de ella._

_Una vez más, un fuerte ruido sacudió al mundo pokémon…_

- Jaja, sin duda son tan fuertes como su padre! – _Comento Blue mientras reía ante la situación._

_-_ Green… Los constructores de casa tienen convenio contigo, verdad? – _Pregunto Red mientras veía los nuevos destrozos causados, una vez más, por la familia de su amigo._

_- _Pero si me encanta que vengas a destrozar mi casa con tus visitas, eh Green – _Comento Gold de manera sarcástica mientras lanzaba miradas mortales al mencionado._

_Pero Green, no le escucho, ya que había quedado en estado de shock por lo ocurrido en las últimas horas…_

- Ballenas… Grandes… Fuego… Ballenas con fuego… Mi vida aplastada por una ballena...

- Creo que Green necesitara un psicólogo – _Comento Yellow mientras veía a los niños correr felizmente entre los escombros de la casa._

_-_ Yo diría que ESA familia necesita un psicólogo – _Dijo Gold señalando a sus amigos._

_Red, Yellow, Crystal y Gold, observaron a Green y a Blue, él en shock y ella fantaseando con el grandioso futuro de sus hijos._

- Y quien pagara mi casa? – _Pregunto de pronto Gold._

_- _Supongo que Green? – _Respondió Red – _Fueron sus hijos los que causaron todo.

_Para suerte, o más bien, mala suerte, Green escucho esas últimas palabras, y su reacción fue la misma que cualquier otro padre hubiera tenido._

- AAAAA AAAA AAAAHHHH HHHHH HHHH!

**Da end~**

* * *

><p>Es oficial, Green me odiara 8D !<p>

ASDFDSA! Perdon por la laaaargaaaa demora, cositas de trabajo, un dolor de brazo y falta de ideas me impedian terminar esto, pero por fin quedo \o/ !

Bien bien bien, ahora solo falta el ultimo capítulo! No se cuando estara listo, pero no creo que tarde tanto como este... o quien sabe :X , lo que si puedo decir, es que antes de subir el ultimo capítulo subire el final de mi fic de Pokémon Ranger y un pequeño (figuradamente) One shot que estoy haciendo desde diciembre Lol ... así que si les gusta el Specialshipping, ahi le podran hechar un ojo cuando lo ponga en linea.

Tambien, puse nueva encuesta en mi perfil, sobre algo... ya lo sabran si van a verla, asi que si quieren dejar su voto, perfecto!

... Por cierto, Marley es la chica q' sale en los juegos de DPPt, la que tiene un Arcanine y es del battleground

Y si, ya el que sigue es el ultimo cap de este fic D: ... pero hagamos algo, si alguien adivina o da una idea parecida a lo que tengo planeado para el ultimo cap, prometo dar un regalo \o/ ! Ya sea un pequeño fic a su gusto o un dibujo mal hecho por mi! Con la regla de que no sea nada yaoi/yuri/hentai/similares por favor, si se me complica el romanse imaginense lo que se me complicara escribir/dibujar algo asi :X

Bueno eso es todo, los veo luego~

Adieu~

PD: En los juegos FireRed y GreenLeaf, los starters NO evolucionados, podian aprender los ataques finales, es por eso que Blasty podia usar Hydro Cannon aun siendo un Squirtle


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

Qué? Estan soñando? PUES NO! Por fin logre subir el ultimo capítulo de este fic! *Suena el aleluya* ... Ahora... Porque tarde tanto? Pues ya les cuento despues, primero lean y despues me linchan c_c!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Capítulo Final :.<br>**

- Estoy muerto... Se acabo... Todo se acabo...

- Calma Green, ya verás que todo se solucionara! - _Comento Red en un tono alegre, para posteriormente girarse preocupado, a ver a Yellow que se encontraba por un lado dándole a Black una galleta_ - Cuanto tiempo tiene así?

- 2 Horas creo - _Le contesto Yellow con un tono de preocupación_ - No creo que sea sano para él seguir así repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, pero que mas hago? No sé ni que paso aquí!

- Ah, Blue! - _Llamo Yellow al notar que Blue se encontraba en el margen de la puerta. Rápidamente, Green se dio la parada de donde estaba para intentar alcanzarla._

- Blue!

_Pero en el instante en que el líder de gimnasio quiso acercarse, Blue se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras de su recién arreglada casa. Green comenzó a seguirle; Red y Yellow comenzaron a seguirle también en un intento de comprender que es lo que pasaba entre sus dos amigos. Ambos los siguieron hasta el pasillo del segundo piso, donde Green estaba parado frente a la puerta que conducía a la habitación de él y Blue._

- Blue! Abre la puerta! - _Pidió mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, sin embargo, era notorio que había sido cerrada con seguro desde el otro lado_ - Por favor Blue! Ábrela, tenemos que hablar!

- Creo que no la abrirá, Green, mejor vamos abajo para que te calmes - _Le dijo Red mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo para llevarle de nuevo a la sala._

- Tiene que abrirla... Tenemos que hablar y arreglar esto y que todo vuelva a la normalidad y olvidar lo que paso y no me digas que me calme! Como quieres que me calme? SI yo estoy calmado! Y no me digas que me calme! No ves que ella es mi esposo y yo soy su mujer! Digo...

- Calma Green - _Le dijo Yellow mientras intentaba calmar a un Green que ya ni sabía lo que decía - _Dale algo de tiempo y esperemos en la sala_._

- Oye si, regresemos abajo, no vaya a ser que los niños hagan algún nuevo destrozo en tu casa si no los vigilamos!

_Las palabras de Red fueron demasiado convincentes como para que Green aceptara regresar a la parte de abajo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era aumentar sus problemas más de lo que ya estaba. De vuelta en la sala, los 3 se sentaron donde pudieran observar lo que los niños hacían. _

_En la alfombra a la mitad de la sala, Black se encontraba comiendo las galletas que Yellow le había dado, junto con Bianca y Diamond; por un lado, Pearl, Emerald, Ruby y Sapphire jugaban con un juego de mesa Pokémon._

- No Sapphire, debes pagar dinero para sacar al Torchik de la cárcel - _Explicaba Ruby mientras revisaba las tarjetas del mencionado juego._

- Quien quiere dinero cuando puedes romper la reja! - _Le contesto Sapphire mientras intentaba tomar la figurita de Torchik que se encontraba sobre la casilla de "Cárcel" en el tablero del juego._

- Si intentas escapar de la cárcel se te aumentara el tiempo de espera! - _Dijo Pearl intentando detener también a Sapphire._

- Porque nunca podemos jugar como se debe? Si no se pelean por las reglas, se pelean por manejar el banco- _Pregunto Emerald a la nada, ya que una vez más, no podrían continuar normalmente su juego._

- Al menos están entretenidos - _Comento Red mientras veía a los niños pelearse por las figuras del juego._

- Mmm… Green, donde está Silver? -_ Cuestiono Yellow al notar que el pequeño pelirrojo no estaba por ningún lado._

- Probablemente Blue este usándole de peluche o algo por el estilo, ya que con Diamond no está y con Platinum tampo... Platinum?

- Platinum? - _Los 3 adultos se sorprendieron al notar que la hija de Gold se encontraba en el centro de la sala, viendo de un lado a otro._

- Oye Green, no has ido al supermercado estos días o acaso acabaste con tu propia nevera?

_Green, Yellow y Red dirigieron su mirada por donde provenía la voz, solo para ver a Gold saliendo de la cocina y con comida en ambas manos._

- Que haces aquí? - _Pregunto Green en un tono molesto, no se encontraba de humor para soportar un asalto a su refrigerador._

- Venimos a ver que le has hecho a nuestra amiga, eso es todo! - _Contesto Gold también mirándole mal._

- Lo siento Green - _Dijo Crystal saliendo también de la cocina, con Cheren y White en sus brazos_ - Pero Cheren tenía hambre.

- Como entraron? - _Pregunto ya más tranquilo el dueño de casa._

- Sapphire nos abrió. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero ir a ver a mi amiga - _Tras decir eso, Gold se dirigió a subir las escaleras._

- Pueden cuidarlos por favor? - _Pidió Crystal mientras dejaba a Cheren y White en manos de Red y Yellow, para después ir detrás de Gold._

- No sé porque los cuidamos si al final se van a perder como siempre - _Comento Red en un tono curioso, mientras dejaba a los 2 niños junto con Black y Bianca, quienes los recibieron alegremente._

...

- Te lo advertí Blue! Desde que llegaste ese día diciendo que te casarías con Green, te dije que no era buena ide… - _Un golpe disimulado por parte de Crystal, logro callar a Gold, haciendo que este solo suspirara y se sentara en el borde la cama._

- No le hagas caso Blue!

- Quizás tenga razón Crys, tal vez esto no fue buena idea... - _Comento Blue tristemente._

- Claro que fue buena idea Blue! No recuerdas lo feliz que estabas cuando nos contaste que te casarías con Green? O cuando nacieron los niños? - _Volvió a insistir Crystal mientras se sentaba a lado de Blue._

- Todo era diferente antes... - Tras _unos segundos de silencio, Blue suspiro_ - Lo mejor será que todo termine aquí.

- No digas eso Blue! - _Exclamo Crystal asustada _- Recuerdas cuando me enoje con Gold por lo de la playa? Las palabras que me dijiste debieron ser por algo.

- No es lo mismo. Gold es un idiota que por más gigoló que sea solo tiene ojos para ti.

- Oye! Estoy aquí! – _Exclamo Gold ante el comentario._

- Pero Green es diferente, desde un principio a él no le gustaba la idea de casarnos después de todo – _Agrego Blue ignorando a Gold._

- Acaso Green te engaño con alguien? – _Pregunto Crystal aún más asustada._

- Claro que no! Solo… Nos dimos cuenta que somos muy diferentes…

_Mientras Blue y Crystal seguían hablando, Gold se encontraba enojado y de brazos cruzados por haber sido ignorado, pero de pronto, un ligero ruido le hiso regresar su mirada hacía Blue._

- Oh vaya, ya no me acordaba de Silver! – _Dijo levemente mientras veía al niño _– Aunque si nunca dice nada, como rayos se supone que recuerde que anda por allí…

_Blue se encontraba abrazando a Silver mientras este se entretenía presionando los botones de su mini Pokédex, el pequeño niño ignorando el hecho de que le usaran como peluche o de que hubiera más gente presente._

- Ey, hola Silver! – _Gold intento darle la mano para saludarle pero como respuesta, Silver solo intento morderle la mano_ – Oye que rayos te pasa? – _Agrego Gold tras alejar su mano del ataque._

- Dei! – _Le contesto el menor mientras mostraba la pantalla del mini-dex._

- Un Deino? Ash, eso no significa que debas actuar como uno! – _Gold se quedó viendo como Silver regresaba a su labor de presionar botones al pokedex, cuando una idea pasó por su mente- _Oye Blue, puedo llevarme a Silver un rato?

- Eh? – _Su pregunta logro captar la atención no solo de Blue, sino también de Crystal –_ Para qué?

- Para que coma algo que intento morderme!

- Uh… Bueno… Pero si le pasa algo!

- Si ya sé, yo lo cuido, lo prometo – _Contesto mientras cargaba al niño, para después salir corriendo del cuarto, pero antes de lograr bajar las escaleras, la puerta que acababa de cerrar se abrió una vez más._

- Gold! – _Le llamo Crystal que había salido detrás de él – _Que intentas hacer?

- Los niños seguramente saben que fue lo que paso! Y si ellos saben, seguro también sabrán como hacer que Blue y Green se reconcilien!

- Vaya, primera vez que dices algo coherente – _Comento Crystal sorprendida ante la idea de Gold._

- Como que primera vez? – _Pregunto Gold levantando una ceja._

- Eh nada, olvídalo. Bien, coméntalo con los demás, yo me quedare con Blue para intentar convencerla también.

- Es un plan! – _Y tras decir eso, Gold bajo rápidamente las escaleras._

_Una vez abajo, vio como los niños seguían peleando por el juego de mes. Tanto Green como Yellow y Red, se sorprendieron de que Gold llegara con Silver._

- Vaya, pensamos que Blue no soltaría a Silver – _Comento Red mientras Gold bajaba a Silver._

- Para que lo trajiste Gold?

- Oh, bueno Green… Es que Silver tenía hambre! Intento morderme! – _Dijo Gold rápidamente – _Iré a la cocina por algo! – _Al instante Gold se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Re Yellow de que les siguieran. Una vez los 3 en la cocina, Gold se dedicó a contarles su idea._

- Y crees que Sapphire nos dirá lo que paso? – _Pregunto Red tras terminar de escuchar a Gold._

- Si! Ella debe saber que paso, además Silver me ayudo a que Crys me perdonara la vez pasada, seguro él y Black ayudarían a que sus papás estén contentos de nuevo!

- Suena… Lógico – _Comento Yellow sorprendida._

- Porque nadie cree que tengo buenas ideas? Deberían tenerme mas confianza!- _Exclamo Gold enojado._

- Jeje, bueno, como sea Gold, pongamos en marcha tu plan! Yo distraigo a Green, mientras que tú y Yellow hablan con los niños - _Con plan en mano, los 3 se dirigieron a la sala para comenzar a actuar - _ Ey Green…!

_No había siquiera terminado de hablar Red, cuando la puerta principal se abrió violentamente y un hombre entro corriendo a la sala ignorando a los presentes._

- No te preocupes mi amor, yo te consolare!

- SURGE!

_Al ver quien era la persona que acababa de entrar, Green se interpuso entre la escalera y el mencionado líder de gimnasio. Ambos se quedaron viendo mortalmente por unos segundos._

- Oh, aun sigues aquí – _Comento Surge desinteresadamente._

- Que haces aquí? – _Recibió como respuesta departe de Green, quien le veía con total odio._

- Me entere que tú y Blue terminaron, así que vine a consolarla – _Contesto Surge mientras sonreía._

- Terminado? Nosotros no terminamos!

- Y ahora qué hacemos? – _Pregunto Red mientras veía a Yellow y a Gold, preocupado._

- Ahí que sacar a Surge, Blue no estará feliz si le ve aquí – _Comento Yellow preocupada, ya que Green y Surge cada vez hablaban más fuerte, al grado de que ahora los niños les veían curiosos._

- Tengo una nueva idea! – _Exclamo Gold felizmente mientras levantaba la mano como niño pequeño – _Y si hacemos que Green y Surge tengan una competencia falsa por Blue? Así Blue vera que tanto está dispuesto a hacer Green por ella y los 2 se reconciliaran! – _Red y Yellow se quedaron viendo a Gold sin dar crédito a lo que decía – _Qué?

- Hoy tienes ideas muy brillantes Gold – _Le contesto Yellow tímidamente._

_Tras comentarles la idea del concurso a Surge y Green, todos se encontraban en el patio de la casa, con los niños sentados en el césped por petición de Gold. Green no se encontraba muy contento con la idea del concurso fingido, pero se forzaba a ocultar su descontento con tal de reconciliarse con Blue._

- Y juro que esta tontería solo lo hago por ella! – _Dijo Green bajamente a un Gold que sentaba a Cheren junto a Black en el césped._

- Calma Green, ya verás que Blue se emociona al ver como peleas por ella y todo regresara a la normalidad.

- Más vale que sea cierto Gold, si no, juro que llevare a Sapphire a entrenar a Wailulu a tu casa.

- No Green, todo menos eso! Que acabo de terminar de pagar la reconstrucción de su ultima visita!- _ Pidió Gold al instante. Tras unos segundos, se giro para quedar frente a los niños - _ Bueno niños, ya les explicamos que van a hacer, van a votar por el que consideren que es el mejor papá entre su tío Green y el feo de Surge!

- OYE! – _Se quejo Surge ante el comentario, pero todos le ignoraron._

- Y recuerden que aunque tío Green sea el peor papá del mundo, siempre deben votar por él, de acuerdo? – _Agrego Gold de manera muy baja para que Surge no escuchara._

- Ok! – _Contestaron todos los niños grandes mientras sonreían a Gold._

- Bien, esto constara de 3 pruebas – _Explicaba Red a Surge y a Green_ – La primera prueba será… Ganarse a los niños!

- Como? – _Preguntaron Green y Surge confundidos._

- Bueno, Blue seguro adorara al hombre que se lleve mejor con sus hijos, no creen? Así que el primero que se gane a los niños gana esta prueba! – _Siguió explicando Red_

_Segundos después, Surge y Green se encontraban sobre 2 podios improvisados, dando sus propuestas sobre lo que harían si fueran el padre elegido._

- Si votan por mi, prometo entrenarlos para ser los mejores maestros pokémon del mundo y además tendrán a los pokémons mas fuertes que existen! – _Exclamo Surge mientras veía a los niños. Green también les miro, todos los niños veían desinteresadamente a Surge, todos… Excepto Sapphire, quien miraba ilusionada al ex soldado._

- Vaya Green, esa propuesta es mejor que la tuya de pagarles la universidad – _Comento Red bajamente –_ Y te esta quitando a Sapphire…

- Arg… Black! – _Llamo Green de pronto mientras empujaba a Red_ – Cuando seas grande mi gimnasio será tuyo!

_Al instante el menor de los Oak se abrazó de la pierna de Green felizmente, haciendo que Green sonriera satisfecho al, por lo menos, tener el apoyo del menor de sus hijos._

- Genial, esto es un empate – C_omento Gold suspirando._

- Am… Gold… Falta Silver – _Corrigió Yellow mientras señalaba al niño._

_Silver, ignorando todo lo que su padre y los demás hacían, se encontraba observando un par de Butterflees que revoloteaban en las flores que estaban detrás de Platinum y Diamond, su mirada no se despegaba de ese punto en especifico._

- SILVER!

- ENANO!

_Gritaron Surge y Green al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían enfrente de Silver, obstruyendo su vista del par de Butterflees y haciendo que se sobresaltara ante el grito que habían dado._

- Ven conmigo y te llevare al mejor centro de entrenamiento militar! – _Pidió Surge mientras extendía su mano a Silver, quien al instante se alejó lo mas que podía del ex soldado._

- Silver lamento haberte querido enviar al ejercito desde el día que naciste, y lamento haber intentado enviarte 3 veces por semana al ejercito vía correo! – _Dijo Green mientras se acercaba al niño _– Y prometo llevarte con Blue una vez que esta tontería termine – _Agrego quedamente Green para que solo Silver le oyera, consiguiendo que al instante el niño se abrazara a él. Por lo que Green le regreso el abrazo mientras sonreía triunfante ante la cara de enojo de Surge._

- Oh jaja, ni modo, 2 contra 1! – _Exclamo Red sonriendo mientras hacía que Surge regresara al podio improvisado._

_Mientras Gold y Red discutían cual seria su segunda prueba, Crystal seguía intentando convencer a Blue de que perdonara a Green, en lo que fuera que hubiera hecho mal._

- Sabes Blue, si me dijeras que fue lo que paso, te podría ayudar mejor.

- Lo que pasa es que Green es un tonto! Eso es lo que pasa!

- Eso no me explica nada Blue… - _Crystal suspiro resignada al no obtener una respuesta concreta_ – Haber, cuéntame, acaso tu y Green pelearon?

- … Discutimos, si…

- Fue porque intento enviar a Silver de nuevo al ejercito?

- No…

- Descuido a los niños?

- No…

- Acaso pelearon por… - _La mirada de Crystal se desvió hacía la ventana, donde pudo observar como el Machamp de Green y el Typlosion de Gold sacaban la estufa de la casa y la colocaban a mitad del patio –_ Gold!

- Porque íbamos a pelear por el loco de tu marido? – _Pregunto Blue desconcertada._

_Cristal se quedo pensando, sin duda algo, probablemente malo y por culpa de Green y Gold, estaba pasando en el patio, pero si Blue se enteraba, seguramente Green quedaría aun mas mal enfrente de su mujer, por lo que disimuladamente, Crystal cerro la cortina del cuarto para evitar que Blue viera lo que pasaba._

"**Que crees que haces ahora Gold?"**

…_._

- Porque rompiste la pared de mi cocina Gold? – _Grito un Green enfurecido mientras veía como Machamp y Typlosion terminaban de colocar la estufa en el centro del patio._

- Calla! Quieres reconciliarte con Blue o no?

- Claro que quiero, pero no a costa de mi cocina!

- Pues si la quieres de vuelta, no debería importarte el precio que debas pagar por ella – _Le contesto el criador _– Haber señores, les explico la segunda prueba! – _Anuncio fuertemente para que todos escucharan – _Como todos sabemos, a nuestras esposas les encanta que las recibamos con el desayuno preparado por nosotros mismos.

- En serio? – _Pregunto Red mientras volteaba a ver a Yellow._

- Ah… Creo que prefiero hacer yo el desayuno… Sin ofender… - _Fue la respuesta de Yellow mientras recordaba como la vez que había pedido ayuda a Red en la cocina, terminaron haciendo una remodelación de todo el hogar._

- Pero el despertar a nuestras chicas con el desayuno listo, eso también incluye que preparemos el desayuno de los niños! Por lo que, su siguiente misión es… Preparar el desayuno favorito de los niños! Y lograr que se lo coman sin ahogarlos en el intento!

- Oh, porque tenían que elegir una misión imposible? – _Exclamo Surge de repente._

_Minutos después, tanto Surge como Green se peleaban por dar a los niños el clásico desayuno completo._

- No creo que sea buena señal que la comida se mueva así… - _Comento Emerald mientras miraba la "comida" que Surge intentaba darles._

- Genial! Comida que se mueve! – _grito Sapphire felizmente mientras quitaba el plato a Emerald y se disponía a probar la comida._

- Tío Greeeeeeen! – _Llamo Pearl mientras jugaba con la cuchara en el plato._

- Qué quieres?

- Este cereal esta quemado!

- Ey Green, es cierto! – _Comento Red mientras veía el plato que Pearl mostraba._

-Cómo se te quemo el cereal? – _Pregunto Yellow confundida._

_-_ Me dijeron que calentara la leche – _Green ahora miraba confundido a Yellow y a Red._

- Calentarla si, pero ANTES de que le pongas el cereal! – _Le respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo._

- Y porque no me lo dijeron antes?

- Surge, se supone que debes cocinar la comida! – _Comento Gold molesto mientras intentaba quitar el plato de las manos de Sapphire, quien se resistía a perder su comida con movimiento._

- Que? Pero nadie me había dicho eso! – _Dijo Surge a manera de defensa mientras veía mal a Gold._

- Ash, esto es un desastre! – _Exclamo Gold mientras desistía de quitar el plato a Sapphire – _Propongo dejar esto en empate.

- Empate? Pero si la niña Tarzan se ah comido mi comida! – _Surge señalo a Sapphire que había logrado ingerir por fin, el contenido del plato._

- Ahí por Dios Sapphire, espero que no te enfermes ó Blue me matara… - _Comento Green mientras revisaba a su hija – _Te sientes bien?

- Si! Puedo comer mas? – _Pregunto felizmente la primogénita de Green._

- Bueno, entonces veo que esto se ah quedado en un empate… Por lo que tendremos que decidirlo todo con la prueba final! – _Anuncio Gold felizmente _– La cual consistirá en…

_Gold les conto a Surge y a Green lo que tenían que hacer. Al mismo tiempo, Crystal seguía conversando con Blue, quien por fin había encontrado el problema que había causado la discusión entre sus amigos._

- Pero Blue, no puedes negar que eso fue… Algo… Tonto? – _Comento dudosamente, con temor de que su amiga se tomara mal las palabras que le decía._

- No es tonto Crys, si no podemos ponernos de acuerdo en eso, como nos pondremos de acuerdo cuando elijamos la universidad a la que ira Sapphire?

- Ah, la verdad dudo que Sapphire llegue mas allá de la primaria… - _Le contesto mientras sonreía con cautela._

- Y por cierto donde esta Gold? No ah traído a Silver de regreso.

- Ah bueno… - _Crystal comenzó a dudar si decirle que Gold se encontraba afuera con parte de su cocina o seguir entreteniéndola._

- Iré a buscarle! – _Anuncio Blue mientras salía del cuarto._

- No, Blue!

_Mientras Blue se enteraba de la nueva destrucción de su cocina, afuera, Yellow ayudaba a Green a verse… "presentable" para su concurso arreglado._

- Dime Yellow, me veo gordo con esto? – _Pregunto Green tras verse en un espejo, admirando el vestido corto rojo y el maquillaje que llevaba puesto._

- Ah… Mas bien, yo diría que te vez… Tétrico… - _Le contesto Yellow nerviosamente._

- Gold, esto es estúpido! – _Exclamo Green recuperando su forma de ser y dirigiéndose a Gold que no dejaba de reírse por su aspecto_ – Siento que lo haces para burlarme de mí! O peor aun, para satisfacer alguna de las ideas locas que se te ocurren en tu aburrido trabajo!

- Ey, mi trabajo no es aburrido! – _Se defendió Gold dejando por fin de reír_.

- Pues no veo lo entretenido a esperar que 2 pokémons se terminen de aparear, seguramente te quedas pensando cosas indebidas mientras esperas.

- Claro que no Green – _Le contesto mientras sonreía –_ Para tu información en esos ratos aprendo mas de mi trabajo, por ejemplo, ahora sé que es imposible hacer que 2 bolígrafos se apareen en contra de su voluntad!

- Qué? – _Preguntaron Green y Yellow desconcertados._

- Ah digo… Este, que ahora sé que es posible que un Skitty y un Wailord produzcan un huevo! – _Green y Yellow le vieron aun mas desconcertados y con temor_ – Err bueno, lo que sea! Terminemos con esto para que Surge se vaya y podamos arreglar tu problema con Blue.

- Más vale que esto se termine ya o voy ah… De que te ríes? – _Le pregunto al ver que Gold en vez de intimidarse se volvía a reír._

- Es que te… Te vez gracioso… Con esa expresión y el maquillaje puesto! – _Contesto Gold entre risas._

- ARG! Mas vale que Surge se vea mas ridículo que yo!

- Oh, se vera peor que tu, eso esta asegurado – _Comento Yellow sonriendo, Green le miro con una expresión que claramente preguntaba, porque? -_ Red le esta ayudando – _termino de decirle entre una ligera risa._

_Segundos después, tanto Surge como Green se encontraban frente a unos muy asustados y quizás ahora traumados niños._

- Bien, señores… Perdón… Señoritas pffjajajajaja!

- GOLD! – _Gritaron Surge y Green enojados._

- Ahjaja, lo siento, ejem sí, bien! El objetivo de esta prueba es ver quien de los 2, seria el mejor ayudando a Blue en arreglarse para una fiesta de noche, por lo que los niños… Si es que sus cerebros no han muerto con verlos… Decidirán quien se ve mejor.

- Ja! No puedes negar que me veo mas sexy que tú! – _Exclamo Surge de manera triunfal._

- … - _Green se le quedo viendo, Surge llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con franjas negras, demasiado escotado para él, el maquillaje lo llevaba mal puesto e incluso, Green aseguraba que estaba adornado como un Pikachu, de color amarillo con rojo en las mejillas_ – Sin duda… Obra de Red.

- Ja vez, te eh dejado sin palabras!

- Claro que no Surge, es solo que mi cerebro tuvo un paro cerebral por el susto que me diste!

- Ok, niños! Que opinan de ellos? – _Pregunto Gold a los niños que parecían en estado de shock con verlos._

- … Creo que tío Green se ve gordo con eso – _Comento de pronto Ruby saliendo del shock._

- Te lo dije Yellow!

- Ey Tarzana, no crees que me veo genial? – _Surge se había acercado a Sapphire que aun tenía una expresión rara._

- Ey! No le digas así a mi hija!

_Green se acercó a Surge para alejarlo de Saphire. Gold intento ir a detenerles pero una mano en su pierna le hiso detenerse. Gold miro para abajo, solo para ver a Black y Cheren con una caja en mano._

- Que pasa niños? – _Gold tomo la caja que Black intentaba darle_ – Quieren ver una película? – _Ambos niños le miraron sonrientes _– Tendrán que esperar, papi Green se esta matando allí con el feo de Surge y…

- GOLD! – _La voz de Crystal llego hasta Gold, haciendo que este se girara a verle._

- Ey Crys… AH BLUE!

- QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? – _Pregunto Blue de manera muy molesta mientras se acercaba a ellos._

- BLUE! – _Tanto Surge como Green se voltearon a verle y lamentaron haberlo hecho, la mirada de Blue era suficiente para matarles en ese instante._

- QUE LE HAN HECHO A LA COCINA? PORQUE ESTAN TRAUMANDO A LOS NIÑOS? Y QUE DEMONIOS HACE EL IDIOTA DE SURGE AQUÍ?

_Los adultos retrocedieron asustados de la mirada de Blue, sin contar que una pokeball, posiblemente de cierto pokémon tortuga, se encontraba en su mano, dispuesta a ser lanzada en cualquier momento sin importar las consecuencias._

- Yo… Este… YO ME VOY! – _Grito Surge mientras salía huyendo de la casa, sin siquiera importarle el a verse cambiado antes._

- Y tu, que ejemplo crees que le das a nuestros hijos? – _Pregunto Blue mientras cargaba a un perturbado Silver, y se acercaba a Green._

- Este Blue… Yo… Esto fue idea de Gold! – _Le contesto mientras señalaba a Gold, pero Blue le ignoro. _

- Que no puedes dejar de poner excusas? – _Volvió a insistirle Blue de manera enojada –_ siempre pones una excusa cuando hablamos de algo con los niños, igual que anoche!

- Lo de anoche no me dejaste explicarlo! -_ Al instante ambos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente en medio del jardín._

_-_ Aww ya volvieron a pelear – _Comento Red tristemente –_ Si tan solo supiéramos porque están discutiendo…

- Bueno de hecho – _Interrumpió Crystal de pronto _– Están peleando… Por causa de esa película que tienes en la mano, Gold.

- Qué? Por esto? – _Gold leyó la portada de la caja_ – "El Rey Luxray"? Todo esto es a causa de una tonta película infantil?

- NO ES UNA TONTA PELÍCULA! ES LA MEJOR PELÍCULA QUE EXISTE!

_Al notar que ambos habían dicho lo mismo, Green y Blue se miraron sorprendidos._

- En serio crees eso? – _Pregunto Blue sorprendida._

- Claro que si! Anoche, después que te encerraras en el cuarto vi la película y me di cuenta de mi error, debí haberte creído y debi aprobechar ese tiempo para ver la pelicula con los niños, lo siento.

- Aw Green! – _Al instante Blue le abrazo fuertemente. Silver, quien por fin había reaccionado, intentaba separar a sus padres, ya que no le dejaban respirar._

_Mientras Green y Blue se abrazaban fuertemente, los demás adultos presentes se quedaron viendo sin entender nada de lo que había pasado._

- Esto… Creo que de haber sabido antes, que estaban discutiendo por una película, nos habríamos ahorrado el destruir la cocina – _Comento Gold quedamente._

- Nos habríamos ahorrado también, la salud mental de los niños – _Agrego Red mientras señalaba a los demás niños, que seguían en estado de shock por haber visto a Surge y a Green en trajes de noche._ _Green y Blue les ignoraban completamente por estar concentrados en su pequeño momento de felicidad._

- Lamento lo de la cocina Blue…

- Ah, no importa! – _Le contesto Blue sonriendo una vez que se separaron – _Ya lo pagaras con tu siguiente sueldo!

- Temía que dijeras eso… - _comento Green quedamente._

- Y eso me recuerda que vi una cocina genial el otro día en la tienda! Una muy moderna además! Dicen que las grandes estrellas del cine la usan! Aunque de cambiar la cocina, también tendríamos que cambiar la sala, para que todo haga juego, y si cambiamos la sala, tendremos que cambiar el patio y además…

- Ah…. – _Green dejo de escuchar lo que Blue decía, mientras mas describía lo que ella quería, el costo de lo mencionado iba aumentando en su mente, al grado que ahora su expresión se asemejaba a la de sus hijos perturbados._

-Oh Green será genial! – _Termino de decir Blue mientras besaba a Green sacándolo de su paro cerebral – _No lo crees Silver? – _Pregunto esta vez al niño, quien solo le miro de manera desinteresada y sin decir nada_ – Vez, siempre estamos de acuerdo!

- Si… Sera… Genialmente… Costoso… Y- _Contesto Green, pero antes de terminar de hablar, Blue le interrumpió besándole de nuevo, haciendo que este suspirara resignado- _Hum, todo sea por que estés felíz Blue. Quedaría en quiebra, pero igual seré feliz porque tengo a la mejor familia del mundo!

- Por cierto Green… - _Comento Blue mientras le veía bien –_ Creo que te vez gordo con ese vestido.

**- Fin -**

* * *

><p>Si fin... Tuuuuurururu! Si no les parecío un final, pues ni modo, no sirvo para escribir finales xD... Ahora porque tan así el final? Pues porque... Habra un capítulo extraaaaa! Si, si! Habra un capítulo mas, un "extra" , vaya un regalo extra, que sera el verdadero final, la verdad no era mi intención hacer algo mas, pero hace un tiempo tube una idea en mi mente que me gusto mucho, en sí era como para hacer otro fic, peri luego lo pense bien, y llegue a la conclusión de que quedaria mejor aquí, ademas sera algo semejante a lo que varios me estuvieron diciendo que querian ver, así que... Pues esto no se acaba, hasta que este el capítulo extra!<strong><br>**

Ahora bien, porque me tarde? Pues porque me habia ocupado mucho con la parte final de mi trabajo, ahora que ya termino el trabajo tuve mas tiempo libre, pero entonces, pasaron 2 cosas:

Una, perdi las ganas de escribir por un tiempo, asi que decidi tomarme un pequeño descanso para reordenar ideas de otros fanfics que tengo planeados.

Dos, comense a conocer mas a Lou, una chica de DevianArt, quisas algunos le conoscan, la cosa esque Lou me ah pedido ayuda con su proyecto. Su proyecto consiste en crear un manga con los hijos de los pokedex holders, el capitulo 1 ya se puede leer, así como la Información de la nueva generación de Pokédex Holders. Y creanme, es un proyecto muy muy grande y les aseguro que habra una parte, que desearan ver en el manga real xD. Pues bien, la cosa es que eh estado ayudandole a Lou con su proyecto de PokéSpe y de paso con su proyecto de Kingdom Hearts, así que eh perdido algo de mi tiempo alli tambien. Les dejo la dirección del proyecto de Lou para que le den un vistaso y si pueden, le dejen un comentario :3 , haber si cuando este listo el capítulo 3, adivinan que parte fue idea mia xD : pokemon-special-plus . deviantart . com

Ahora, Recuerdan que pedi que intentaran adivinar de que iria este ultimo capítulo? Pues bien, la persona que mas se acerco a mi idea del capítulo, fue: Brisa02 , así que... Si deseas reclamar un premio, dejame un mensaje xd , pero siempre y cuando sea dentro de las condiciones que ya habia dicho la vez pasada.

En fin, pues, ya les vere en el capítulo extra.

Así que... Hasta la proxima

Adieu~

PD: Agradesco a Alan por darme la idea de que Surge y Green hicieran el desayuno, y a Eifi por la idea de Gold diciendo lo de los boligrafos.


	11. Capítulo Extra

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

El verdadero final de este fic!

* * *

><p><em><strong>.: Capítulo Extra :.<strong>  
><em>

_El reloj marcaba pocos minutos antes de la medianoche, afuera se veía lo obscuro de la noche con una ligera luz proveniente de las estrellas. Pero ni aun esa imagen de fotografía que se veía por la ventana ayudaba a Green a dormir, al contrario, el ver que la medianoche se acercaba, solo lo ponía mas despierto._

_Faltaban 3 minutos para que el reloj diera por terminado el día e iniciara uno nuevo. Se giro, Blue dormía a su lado mientras, entre sueños, murmuraba levemente órdenes a Blasty. Green se le quedo viendo, pensando en como su adorable esposa, incluso dormida, disfrutaba torturar a quien fuera con los potentes Hidro Cannons del starter de agua._

_Faltaba ya un minuto para la medianoche. Green seguía sin poder dormir. Faltaban 30 segundos para la medianoche. Green ya sabia que no dormiría nada en lo que restaba de la noche. 20 segundos, Blue ahora sonreía satisfecha entre sueños, Green deseaba no haber sido él la victima de esos Hidro Cannons. 10 segundos, definitivamente, no dormiría. 9 segundos, su Arcanine había comenzado a aullar a la luna. 8 segundos, deseaba que una maquina del tiempo apareciera y le hiciera evitar el nuevo día. 7 segundos, enserio habrá sido él la victima en el sueño de Blue? 6 segundos, ahora Arcanine ladraba a algún pokémon gato que se paseaba por la calle. 5 segundos, porque tarda esa maquina del tiempo en aparecer mágicamente? 4 segundos, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Blue ahora era más notoria. 3 segundos, si, seguramente él fue la victima en el sueño de su esposa. 2 segundos, la maquina del tiempo mágica no apareció. 1 segundos, probablemente no sobreviviría a ese día._

_El reloj comenzó a sonar la alarma programada para la medianoche, Green la apago al instante para no despertar a Blue, sin embargo, sabia que en pocos microsegundos ella estaría también despierta, ya que justamente cuando acababa de terminar el ruido del reloj, en el pasillo de su casa comenzaba un ruido mayor._

- YA ES EL DÍA BLACK!

- YAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAAY!

- YAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAY!

_Los gritos de 2 personas, así como el ruido que hacían al correr por el pasillo, lleno toda la casa y probablemente, toda la ciudad._

- Mmm, donde fue la demolición Green? – _Pregunto Blue aun medio dormida mientras se frotaba los ojos para despertarse._

_Green no alcanzó a contestarle, ya que al instante, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. En el margen de la puerta se encontraba el segundo de sus hijos con una expresión no muy contenta. Antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada nuevamente, Green logro distinguir a su hija mayor y a su hijo menor corriendo y gritando fuertemente por el pasillo. Pero tan solo se cerrara la puerta, sintió que alguien le empujaba, Silver se había logrado meter entre Green y Blue, acomodándose en medio de ambos para intentar volver a dormir._

- Que paso cielo? – _Le pregunto Blue mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo._

- Sapphire y Black – _Fue su única contestación, mientras que el ruido fuera de la habitación iba en aumento._

- Green, ve a callarles antes de que despierten a toda la ciudad! – _Comento Blue, Green le miro con una clara expresión que decía, que no lograría callarlos con nada del mundo –_ Oh prefieres pasar el resto de la noche recibiendo quejas de los vecinos?

_Respuesta: nada logra callar a Sapphire y Black una vez que se emocionan, por lo que, a la hora del desayuno, Green se encontraba completamente desvelado por haber pasado el resto de la noche, escuchando las quejas de sus vecinos que no podían dormir por culpa de Sapphire y Black. Justo en el momento en que Green estaba apunto de terminar con la cara dentro del tazón de cereal, Silver le pego un codazo en la costilla haciéndole despertar._

- Gracias… - _Le dijo Green mientras agitaba la cabeza para despertarse._

- Y ya estas lista para la noche Sapphire chan? – _Pregunto Blue sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la mesa._

- SIIII! – _Contesto Sapphire emocionada._

- Hoy es mi ultimo día de vida, lo se… - _Murmuraba Green medio dormido desde su silla, sin darse cuenta de que Black le robaba la fruta de su cereal._

- Green! Mas vale que no te estés durmiendo en la noche! – _Le reclamo Blue, pero Green ya estaba mas dormido que despierto- _GREEN!

- AH QUE? – _Contesto alarmado tras ser despertado por otro golpe de Silver._

- Que mas vale no te quedes dormido en la noche! – _Volvió a decirle Blue tranquilamente_ – Ya sabes que tienes que cuidar, que "NADA" cause destrozos – _Comento, indicando con la mirada a Sapphire y a Black._

- Ah lo se, lo se, descuida, prometo que no me dormiré!

…

- PAPÁ! PAPÁ! PAPÁ! PAPÁ! PAPÁ! - _Llamaba Black zarandeando fuertemente a Green para despertarle._

- Ah… Que pasa? – _Le pregunto Green mientras abría los ojos y bostezaba._

- Mamá te esta llamando!

- Oh, ya voy… Y Black, quítate esa gorra, no debes usar gorra con el traje! – _Le reclamo Green mientras veía como Black se quitaba la gorra y salía corriendo en busca de sus amigos. Green se dirigió a donde Blue y Silver se encontraban –_ Que ocurre? Sapphire no rompió su vestido, verdad?

- Claro que no – _Le contesto Blue sonriendo mientras le arreglaba a Silver la corbata que intentaba ponerle _– Pero tu tienes que estar aquí con tu hija!

_Si, sin duda ese día era el menos esperado por Green, la fiesta de quince años de Sapphire. Planeada por Red y Yellow con mucho tiempo de anticipación, y esperada ansiosamente por Sapphire desde que había iniciado el año. Una bonita y costosa fiesta, en la cual, seguramente, pasaría algo malo, como siempre ocurría cuando Green daba una fiesta, incluso aun recordaba como Sapphire había incendiado el patio de la casa en el primer cumpleaños de Black y N, y si eso había ocurrida con una pequeña Sapphire, no se imaginaba lo que ocurriría con una adolescente Sapphire!_

_Pero ya no había marcha atrás, todos los amigos de la familia y los amigos de la escuela de Sapphire, se encontraban reunidos esa noche en el mejor y mas caro salón de eventos de Vermillion City, si, el mismo salón que Red y Yellow habían elegido para la boda Green y Blue varios años ya atrás. Green veía de un lado a otro, hasta el momento todo iba muy tranquilo y normal. Black se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro junto con White, N, Cheren y Bianca, Gold no paraba de hablar sobre sus inteligentes hijos con quien quiera que deseara escucharle, Silver se desacomodaba la corbata que Blue le arreglaba cada 10 segundos… Si, todo normal, pero eso era porque Sapphire aun no entraba a su fiesta._

- Todo listo para que comience la verdadera fiesta Green! – _Aviso Red sonriendo mientras entraba al salón con Ruby, quien, a diferencia de Silver y Black, si llevaba bien acomodado su traje de gala, incluso había accedido a no usar su clásico gorrito para la ocasión._

- Todo listo para comenzar el desastre… - _Comento quedamente Green, mientras Red iba y le avisaba a Gold que Sapphire acababa de llegar._

- Demos la bienvenida a la estrella de esta noche! – _Dijo Gold por medio de un micrófono para que todos los presentes escucharan, haciendo que todos miraran expectantes hacia la escalera al otro lado de la habitación, incluso Black, White, Cheren, Bianca y N habían dejado de correr para ver porque todos miraban hacia la escalera – _La nueva señorita Sapphire!

_Green pudo observar a su hija bajar por las escaleras, lenta y felizmente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo hermosa que se veía su hija con su largo y, principalmente, costoso vestido azul, por un lado de las escaleras Green podía observar a Blue casi llorando de la emoción y orgullo. Cuando a Sapphire le faltaba solo la mitad de la escalera por bajar, Green sonrió para recibirla._

- RUBY!

_Green se quedo en blanco al ver como Sapphire saltaba la mitad de la escalera para aventarse contra el pobre chico que tenia aun lado. Ruby cayó al suelo bajo el peso de Sapphire y su enorme vestido azul. Ah, bien dicen que alguna gente no cambia ni con el paso de los años._

- BODAAA! – _Gritaron Black y N alegremente al ver lo que había pasado._

- No es una boda – _Comento Cheren haciendo ademanes para callar a sus amigos._

- Pero mamá vio una película donde una señora se aventaba sobre un señor y mamá dijo que acababan de tener una boda! – _Explico rápidamente Black mientras señalaba a su hermana ya a Ruby._

- Pero esta no es una boda – _Le insistió Cheren nuevamente – _Es el cumpleaños de Sapphire.

- Entonces no van a aventar arroz? – _Pregunto N tristemente._

- Arroz? – _Pregunto Bianca que les veía confundida._

- En las bodas avientan arroz – _Le explico N sonriendo._

- Pero esto no es una boda! – _Exclamo Cheren desesperado._

- Entonces juguemos a que es una boda – _Comento N esta vez sonriendo._

- Y quien se va a casar? – _Pregunto Cheren con un aire de temor._

- TU Y BIANCA! – _N tomo de la mano a ambos niños y comenzó a correr con ellos hacia el otro lado del salón, dejando a Black y a White solos._

- Se fueron – _Comento Black mientras veía hacia donde se habían ido los demás._

- Hey Black – _Le llamo White para llamar su atención_ – Mira lo que le eh quitado a papá! – _White le mostro una cámara digital que llevaba en la mano, Black se emociono tan solo ver el objeto_ – Podemos grabar y tomar fotos con ella.

- Genial! Grabemos la boda que hará N entonces! – _Anuncio Black mientras se ponía su gorra roja y blanca que hacia años le había regalado Red._

_En el tiempo siguiente, Green habría deseado estar durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, pero Blue le había dicho que tenía que bailar el _vals_ con su hija, por lo que ahora, su sueño había desaparecido momentáneamente debido a que Sapphire se limitaba a girar rápidamente durante el baile. Completamente mareado, Green se dejo caer en una mesa junto con Blue y sus amigos para descansar y tomar algo._

- Gracias Arceus por darme paz y tranquilidad en esta fiesta y que todo este saliendo bien– _Dijo Green levemente mientras tomaba del vaso que llevaba en la mano._

- No deberías cantar victoria, apenas vamos a la mitad de la fiesta - _ Le dijo Blue mientras le veía bostezar nuevamente, el sueño le regresaba rápidamente._

- Pero no todo esta saliendo bien! – _Les interrumpió Gold dando un golpe a la mesa donde estaban _– No encuentro mi cámara digital!

- Seguro la olvidaste en casa Gold - _ Comento Crystal sin darle importancia a las quejas de su marido._

- Oh quizás Black y White la están usando para jugar – _Dijo Yellow sonriendo._

- Y porqué la tendrían ellos?

- Oh no lo se Gold, para grabar lo que quiera que están haciendo?

_Tras escuchar a Yellow, los mayores se giraron hacia donde ella les señalaba, desde su mesa, y entre las amigas e invitados de Sapphire, lograron captar como los mas pequeños estaban por un lado del salón con White hablando como si fuera comentarista de lo que N, Cheren y Bianca hacían, y Black grabándola._

_Al instante Green y Gold se dirigieron hacia ellos, el primero para asegurarse de que su hijo no estuviera causando problemas y el segundo para recuperar su cámara._

- Ey niños, qué están haciendo? – _Les pregunto Gold al acercarse._

- Grabamos la boda de Cheren y Bianca! – _Le contesto Black, mientras Green le quitaba la gorra._

- Oh! Y ya llegaron al "puede besar a la novia"? Jajajaja – _Se burlo Gold._

- Besar? – _Pregunto Cheren confundido –_ Besar no importa en la boda!

- Entonces que importa? – _Pregunto esta vez Green._

- Si me permiten – _Dijo N haciéndose el importante-_ Yo los declaro, marido y mujer! Pueden aventar el arroz!

- Arroz?

- YAAAAY!

_Ante la sorpresa de Gold y Green, los niños sacaron bolsas de arroz y comenzaron a aventar el contenido por todos lados._

_- _De donde sacaron eso? – _Pregunto Green al instante._

- De la cocina! – _Le respondieron los niños alegremente._

- Se los dieron en la cocina?

- No, los tomamos cuando nadie veía!

_Ante la respuesta de Black, Green se giro rápidamente en dirección de la cocina, solo para ver como varios cocineros y meseros se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos._

- Ay no…

_Mientras Green y Gold huían de los cocineros enojados, esquivando a los invitados que bailaban por todo el salón, alguien mas se encontraba también recorriendo todo el lugar en ese momento, pero al llegar a cierta mesa, ocupada solo por una persona, se detuvo para saber que hacia ella, allí sola._

- Y Dia? – _Le pregunto al notar que el chico no se encontraba cerca, mientras hablaba no dejaba de desacomodar la corbata que llevaba puesta._

- Creo que encontró en que divertirse – _Contesto mientras reía ligeramente al tiempo en que señalaba una mesa algo lejana, en ella se veía a Diamond junto con una niña de edad similar y cabello rosa, ambos niños tenían la mesa llena de toda la comida que lograron juntar en la mesa - _ Parece ser la hermana menor de una amiga de Sapphire, pero creo que ellos se llevan bien – _Termino diciendo nuevamente con la misma ligera risa._

- Ah – _Fue su única respuesta mientras se sentaba frente a ella. _

_A ver que el chico no decía nada, Platinum regreso su mirada hacia Sapphire y Ruby quienes "bailaban" en el centro del salón, si es que se podía llamar bailar al hecho de que Sapphire estuviera dando vueltas violentamente sin parar mientras reía divertida. Después de unos minutos Platinum noto que Silver se le había quedado viendo._

- Ocurre algo?

- … Nada – _Le contesto rápidamente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia donde Sapphire seguía girando sin soltar a un completamente mareado Ruby._

_Platinum se le quedo viendo, Silver realmente lucía muy bien con ese traje de gala estilo militar, el cual sin duda había sido elegido por Green, e incluso la desarreglada corbata no hacia más que mejorarle su aspecto. Silver se giro de pronto a verle al sentir su mirada sobre él._

- Ah…? - _Silver intento decir algo, fallando completamente en el intento._

- Hum… Solo digamos que me invitaste a bailar, te parece? – _Dijo Platinum repentinamente._

- Ah… Ok – _Contesto Silver parándose y ofreciéndole la mano, Platinum la acepto sonriéndole haciendo que el chico le devolviera la sonrisa._

…

_Green se dejo caer completamente cansado en una de las mesas mas lejanas a la cocina, correr entre el montón de gente que bailaba para burlar a los enfurecidos cocineros, le había dejado mas que agotado._

- Solo… Quiero dormir, de una buena vez… - _Se dijo así mismo mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa._

_Cerro a los ojos, podía escuchar como el ruido detrás de él aumentaba cada vez mas, quizás algunos gritos de terror, pero que importaba! Seguramente esos gritos eran de Ruby pidiendo ser rescatado de las manos de Sapphire, o quizás Blue había amenazado a alguien por cualquier motivo desconocido. Ya no importaba, mientras el pudiera descansar unos minutos, nada importaba._

…

- Papá! Papá! Papá! Papá! Papá! Papá! – _Llamo Black mientras zarandeaba a su padre fuertemente._

- Ah… Qué pasa? – _Pregunto Green sin abrir los ojos, parecía sentir un extraño DeJa Vu._

- Mamá dice que bajes a desayunar! – _Al instante Black salió corriendo, le escucho bajar las escaleras rápidamente._

_Green abrió los ojos, se paro, y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en su casa! Se había quedado dormido por el resto de la fiesta? _

_Se paro y se dirigió al baño para echarse agua fría en la cara, el frio contacto le hiso notar que efectivamente ya estaba despierto. Bajo las escaleras con temor, estaría Blue enojada con él por haberse quedado dormido? Y como fue que nadie le despertó antes?_

_Green entro a la cocina, Sapphire se encontraba comiendo frente al televisor, riendo junto con Black por el programa que veían. Silver se encontraba comiendo viendo desinteresadamente por la ventana y a su lado se encontraba Blue. Pero para sorpresa de Green, que esperaba ser recibido con algún regaño o quizás por un potente chorro de agua de Blasty, Blue le sonrió._

- Jaja, por fin te despiertas! – _Dijo Blue mientras veía a Green tomar asiento._

- Que, fue lo que paso? – _Pregunto Green aun temeroso._

- Te quedaste dormido y te perdiste la fiesta!

- Ah… Pero que paso con la fiesta? Porque nadie me despertó?

- Bueno, Red dijo que seria mejor no despertarte. Oh, pero no te preocupes, Black y White tomaron video de todo y algunas fotos también! – _Blue le paso unas fotos, las cuales Green agarro al instante._

- ESTA ES LA MEJOR! – _Grito Black en su oído, ya que se le había subido en la espalda para señalar una de las fotos. Green observo la foto, en ella se podía ver a Platinum despidiéndose de Silver con un beso en la mejilla, detrás de ellos se veía a un muy enojado Gold siendo detenido por Crystal._ _Green se quedo viendo detenidamente la foto, había algo extraño en ella._

- Silver tiene novia! Silver tiene novia! Silver tiene novia! – _Comenzó a cantar Black mientras se reía._

- No es cierto! – _Contesto Silver completamente apenado._

- Claro que si!

- No!

- Claro que si!

- No!

- Silver tieneeee – _Pero Black no termino ya que había salido corriendo al ver que Silver se había parado y se iba detrás de él. Ambos niños salieron corriendo de la cocina._

- Aah, que lindos – _Dijo Blue sonriendo_ – Y a ti que te pasa?

- Blue, que rayos paso a noche? - _Pregunto Green con una expresión asustada mientras revisaba cada una de las fotos._

- Oh nada Green, fue una fiesta divertida y te la perdiste!

- Pero porque… En cada una de las fotos… SE VEN PURAS PAREDES DESTRUIDAS? – _Exclamo Green fuertemente, en las fotos se veía a sus amigos y familia, pero el fondo de todas las fotos no era el hermoso y lujoso salón, más bien eran escombros y el cielo de la noche._

- Oh… Jaja, bueno veras… - _Comenzó a explicar Blue de manera tímida - _ Hubo un momento en que N y los niños comenzaron a decir algo con respecto a una boda, y eso le hiso recordar a Sapphire esa idea que Pearl le había metido en la cabeza, sobre que ganando una pelea podía casarse, así que Sapphire reto a Ruby a una pelea, y ella llamo a Wailulu…

_Green no necesito que Blue terminara de contar lo que había pasado, ahora sabía porque Red había dicho que seria mejor no despertarle._

- … Y aquí esta lo que ahí que pagar para que arreglen el salón – _Termino de decir Blue mientras le daba una especie de factura – _Pero debo admitir que fue muy divertido, incluso Blasty y el Croconaw de Silver se divirtieron mucho. Lastima que te lo perdieras!

- … - _Green se había quedado de piedra al ver el total de los gastos, sin duda hacer la fiesta en el salón más caro de todo Kanto, no había sido una buena idea._

- Espero que la boda de Sapphire sea así de divertida también! – _Dijo Blue riendo, no había notado la expresión de Green _– Que por cierto, Red y Yellow ya…

- Que le pasa a papá? – _Pregunto Sapphire al notar que Green parecía en estado de shock, de pronto Green cayo sobre la mesa sin decir nada._

- Papá se murió! – _Exclamo Black que regresaba con Silver a la cocina, ya que no habían terminado su desayuno._

- Naaah! Seguro solo esta emocionado por la idea de la futura boda de Sapphire -_ Contesto Blue sonriendoles a sus hijos._

- BODAAA! – _Grito Black entusiasmado._

- SIIIIII! – _Grito también Sapphire emocionada._

_Mientras Black y Sapphire comenzaban a gritar emocionados cada vez mas fuertes, y Blue se disponía ah llamar a Yellow para planear la futura boda, Silver se sentó a terminar su desayuno como si nada nuevo pasara a su alrededor. _

- Papá – _Dijo de pronto Silver recordando algo _– Tío Gold dijo que iba a matarte.

_Tras decir eso, Silver continuo con su desayuno sin dar importancia a que Green estuviera inmóvil y en shock tirado sobre la mesa, después de todo, verle así ya era natural. Sus pocos años de vida ya le habían hecho notar algo, Red demostraba el cariño a su familia con sus abrazos y palabras, Gold lo demostraba con acciones que todos consideraban divertidas, pero Green… Silver se quedo a viendo a su padre tirado en la mesa y sonrió, su padre sin duda demostraba cuanto los quería cada vez que se tiraba medio muerto sobre la mesa._

**Fin~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Oh, ni yo me lo creo! Por fin eh terminado este fic! ASDF ;-; !<em><br>_

Bueno, aquí esta por fin, el verdadero final, este capítulo extra fue devido a que algunas personas me decian que porque no lo continuaba con los niños ya grandes, pero la verdad, no quiero estancarme solo con este fic, por lo que en parte, ya queria terminarle para poder continuar con mis otras ideas, así que, la mejor forma de complacerles de algun modo, era con un capítulo extra! Aunque aun así extrañare escribi este fic...

Lamento no haber puesto mas sobre los demas personajes, pero la historia en si fue pensada para centrarse mas en Green, vaya el era el principal despues de todo, asi que los demas personajes solo podian tener participaciones menores, con la excepción del cap dedicado a Gold.

En fin, ahora que ya esta terminado, me dedicare a corregir algunos errores que ahi en todos los capítulos, así como a continuar el fic de Pervirtiendo Hogares y a unos oneshots que tengo en mente, principalmente el del Distantshipping que mencione desde hace un buen =w= ...

Y pue sgracias a quienes leyeran esta idea que comenso como un OneShot y termino de 11 capitulos Lol ! Ojala las personas que solo agregaron a favoritos hubieran dejado tambien un mensaje, pero bueno, tambien gracias~ Y gracias a Red20/Alan ya Eifi que fueron quienes me dieron algunas ideas para algunos caps~ Aunque lamento no haber podido usar todas las ideas de Alan D:

Y... Galleta gratis para el que adivine cual fue la parte que me hiso escribir este capitulo extra!

Adieu~

PD1: Gold dijo lo de asesinar a Green por lo de Silver y Platinum.

PD2: En el capítulo anterior, Silver no veía a los Butterfree revoloteando detras de Platinum... Él estaba viendo a Platinum! Pero eso... era un secreto Lol


End file.
